El triunfo del amor
by Christina Becker
Summary: James y Alice son pareja, pero éste debe marcharse de viaje durante un mes. Durante ése período, Jasper, el hombre del que Alice siempre ha estado enamorada, vuelve por Navidad. Obligados por Rosalie, la mejor amiga de Alice y hermana de Jasper, se quedará en casa de Alice mientras esté allí. Pero Alice no puede perdonarle todo el daño que le hizo dos años atrás... ¿O sí podrá?
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama me pertenece.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

-Alice, cielo, ¿dónde estás? –me preguntó James al entrar en casa.

-¡Estoy en la cocina! –dije mientras preparaba la cena-. ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo?

-¡Estupendamente, cariño! –dijo dándome un beso apasionado en los labios-. ¡Me han ascendido!

James trabajaba en una empresa, una empresa muy importante dirigida por un multimillonario que tenía la sede de la empresa en Seattle. James no lo había visto nunca. Y yo ni siquiera sabía de qué era la empresa.

-¿En serio? –le pregunté contenta-. ¡Qué bien!

-Sí, aunque tengo algo que decirte –dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos-. Deberé irme durante un mes fuera.

-¿Un mes? –le pregunté.

-¿Te importa?

-¡Pues claro que no! –le respondí-. Es un gran paso para tu carrera profesional-. Estoy muy contenta por ti. ¿Cuándo te vas?

-De eso precisamente quería hablarte –me dijo-. Me voy mañana.

-¿Mañana? ¿Tan pronto? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Sí, es la condición que me han puesto.

-¡Pues venga! Vamos a preparar la maleta antes de cenar –le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿De verdad no estás enfadada? –me preguntó mientras nos dirigíamos hacia nuestra habitación.

-¿Y por qué debería enfadarme? –pregunté sorprendida-. ¿Tan egoísta te crees que soy?

-Yo no he dicho eso, Ally –dijo dándome un beso en la comisura de los labios-. Me alegro que estés contenta. Te voy a echar de menos –dijo abrazándome por la cintura y besándome apasionadamente.

-Yo también, James –le dije. De repente olí un extraño olor providente de la cocina-. ¡La cena!

Dicho esto, salí corriendo escaleras abajo a apagar el horno con los macarrones gratinados que había preparado. Por suerte no se me habían chamuscado.

-¿Todo bien? –preguntó James asomándose por la puerta-. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-No, no, está bien –dije con una sonrisa-. No te preocupes. Ves sentándote a la mesa, que ahora vengo.

-¿De verdad te piensas que voy a ir a sentarme sin llevar nada? –preguntó alzando las cejas-. ¿Quién te crees que soy?

-Perdón, perdón –dije.

James cogió la bandeja con la cena y yo llevé los platos y los cubiertos, pues ya había preparado la mesa anteriormente.

Fue una cena tranquila, y tengo que reconocer que los macarrones me habían quedado deliciosos. Cuando terminamos de cenar, James lavó los platos mientras yo recogía la mesa.

-¿Me ayudas con la maleta? –me preguntó James con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. Yo no sé qué llevarme.

-Eso no se pregunta, cielo –dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-. ¡Venga vamos!

Subimos los dos hacia nuestra habitación cogidos de la mano. Abrí el armario y empecé a buscar cosas para que se llevara.

-A ver… -pensé en voz alta-. Hará frío, así que llévate estos jerséis de lana y sobre todo los trajes.

-¿Trajes?

-¿No es un viaje de negocios?

-Sí, sí, es verdad -dijo llevándose la mano a la cabeza.

-¡Pues tendrás que llevar tus trajes para las reuniones! –dije riéndome-. Anda ve y date un baño que estás atontolinado.

Entró en el baño para darse un baño y yo seguí metiendo su ropa en la maleta. Una vez terminé, cerré la maleta y la dejé al lado de la puerta.

-¿Ya has acabado? –me preguntó sorprendido-. Si que eres rápida, cariño.

-Sí-dije antes de que James empezara a besarme apasionadamente.

-Te amo Alice –dijo empujándome hacia la cama y empezando a desabrochar los botones de mi vestido-. Te deseo tanto.

-Yo también te quiero, James –dije entre sus labios.

James empezó a bajarme el vestido mientras iba besando mi piel.

-Qué bien hueles –dijo sin dejar de besarme.

Empecé a deshacer los botones de la camisa y el cinturón del pantalón. Le quité la camisa para ver su pecho desnudo, y él hizo lo mismo conmigo. Cuando me deshice de su pantalón, me empujó hacia la cama y se colocó a horcajadas encima de mí. Acarició mis senos por encima del sujetador, haciendo que me excitara aun más.

-Oh, James –gemí.

Hicimos el amor dos veces, hasta que estuvimos rendidos de agotamiento.

-Voy a echarte mucho de menos, Alice –dijo James besándome de nuevo-. Demasiado.

-Yo también –dije.

.

.

.

-¡Buenos días! –susurré en el oído de mi novio-. Ya es hora de levantarse cariño.

James miró el despertador con los ojos entrecerrados mientras abría las ventanas.

-Sólo son las cinco de la mañana, eso no es considerado de día –dijo medio dormido-. Es muy temprano.

-¡Que perderás el avión, tonto! –dije destapándolo y haciendo que se sobresaltara.

-¡Es verdad! ¡El viaje! –gritó mientras se levantaba de la cama de un salto-. Voy a darme una ducha rápida –dijo dándome un casto beso en los labios.

-Voy a preparar algo para desayunar –dije saliendo de la habitación.

Me dirigí a la cocina y preparé unas tostadas con bacón y zumo de naranja para él, puesto qe yo tan temprano no tenía ganas de comer nada.

James bajó ya vestido y con la maleta en la mano. Bueno, vestido no. Llevaba los pantalones sin abrochar, al igual que la camisa y la corbata.

-¿Me ayudas a ponerme bien la corbata? –dijo con cara de cachorro abandonado.

-¿Y quién te va a poner la corbata mientras estés fuera? –dije riéndome mientras le colocaba bien la corbata y la camisa-. No voy a coger el avión cada mañana para ponértela.

-Ya me apañaré –dijo riéndose él también-. ¿Eso es para mí? –preguntó mirando su desayuno.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Para quién va a ser?

-Pero es que no tengo hambre –dijo como un niño pequeño-. Es muy temprano.

-Si no comes dentro de un rato tendrás hambre –dije colocándome las manos en la cintura-. Así que a comer.

-De acuerdo, mamá –dijo bromeando.

-¿No decías que no tenías hambre? –le dije cuando vi que devoraba la comida.

-No me había dado cuenta de que la tenía –dijo con la boca llena-. Además, esto está buenísimo.

-Venga date prisa que llegarás tarde –le reprendí.

-Es verdad. Ves a la cama, Ally –dijo dándome un último beso antes de entrar en el coche.

-Que te vaya bien –le dije abrazándolo-. Te quiero.

-Yo también –dijo entrando en el coche.

Me fui para adentro después de asegurarme de que la puerta estaba cerrada y fui a acostarme antes de irme yo a trabajar a la tienda.

La tienda era de ropa, y muchas prendas las había diseñado yo. El negocio lo compartía con mi mejor amiga Rosalie, y la verdad que siempre íbamos muy contentas las dos a trabajar. La tienda era todo un éxito, y estaba al lado de la tienda de libros de Bella, mi otra mejor amiga de toda la vida que además, estaba casada con mi hermano mayor Edward.

Me tumbé en la cama con ganas de dormir un rato, pero ya no podía cerrar los ojos. Me había desvelado. Me levanté, hice la cama y me fui a desayunar.

Cuando vi que ya era hora de marcharme a trabajar, me vestí y me fui a la tienda, que estaba situada en el centro comercial más famoso de la ciudad.

-¡Buenos días! –dije al entrar.

Hoy le tocaba abrir la tienda a Rosalie, y aunque no abríamos hasta las nueve d la mañana, a las ocho ya estábamos allí para preparar las cosas y los escaparates.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo Rosalie contenta-. ¿Qué tal?

-Muy bien –le dije y como no le había explicado nada de James, se lo expliqué-. James se ha ido de viaje con su empresa.

-¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? No me habías dicho nada –dijo haciéndose la molesta.

-Se lo dijeron ayer, ha sido muy rápido.

-¡Ah! ¿Cuánto tiempo estará fuera? –preguntó curiosa mientras arreglábamos el escaparate.

-Un mes. Volverá la noche de Navidad –dije sin mirarla.

-¿Y no te parece extraño? –dijo parándose de repente.

-¿Por qué iba a parecérmelo? Va a Nueva York, es normal que tarde –dije son entender a qué se refería.

-No digo de eso, vale que tenga un viaje de negocios, pero ¿un mes? ¿No te parece excesivo? Emmett cuando tiene algún viaje de negocios no tarda más de una semana –dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¡No me líes más! –le dije cortándola en seco-. Si James me ha dicho eso, no creo que me haya mentido.

-Vale, vale. Tienes razón. Ya sabes que mi mente retorcida siempre está en funcionamiento –me dijo riéndose.

-Y dejando el tema, ¿qué tal con Emmett? –le pregunté.

Rosalie y Emmett hacía una semana que salían oficialmente. Y cómo no, yo había hecho de celestina. Hacía ya muchos meses que notaba que había mucha tensión entre ellos, así que poco a poco les fui tendiendo una trampa para que se que se quedaran solos y hablaran. Y por fin, hacía unas semanas se declararon su amor.

-Pues sinceramente, muy bien –dijo con una sonrisa de enamorada-. Tengo que agradecerte lo que has hecho por mí, aunque para hacerlo tuviste que dejarnos encerrados a Emmett y a mí en un ascensor –dijo mirándome fijamente.

-¡Oye! Que yo anduviera por allí no quiere decir que fuera yo la culpable –dije haciéndome la loca.

En realidad sí que había sido yo. Les pedí a Rosalie y a Emmett, por separado, que fueran a casa de Edward a darle un paquete, y se encontraron en la entrada y subieron juntos por el ascensor. Y una vez dentro, le pedí a Edward, mi hermano que me debía un favor por haber hecho de celestina con él y Bella, que cortara la electricidad. Rosalie y Emmett se quedaron encerrados durante media hora, y cuando Edward devolvió la electricidad del ascensor y se abrió la puerta, ambos estaban besándose. Fue muy bonito. Rosalie se fue a vivir con Emmett, el cual vivía en el mismo bloque que Edward y Bella.

-¿Cómo que no? ¿Y qué hacías por allí?-me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Fui a ver a mi hermano, fue casualidad que pasara eso –dije poniendo la mejor sonrisa de niña buena que no ha roto nunca un plato que podía poner.

-Sí, ya –dijo sin creérselo-. Como tú digas, pero te lo agradezco.

Fue un día tranquilo, vino mucha gente a comprar prendas de vestir. Se notaba que se acercaba la Navidad y la gente ya empezaba a consumir.

-¿Vamos a tomar algo? –me preguntó Rosalie mientras cerrábamos la tienda.

-¡Vale! –dije contenta. La verdad es que me gustaba la idea, porque los viernes nunca me quedaba en casa-. Voy a por Bella, ahora vengo.

Salí corriendo en dirección a la librería de Bella, la cual también estaba cerrando la tienda.

-¡Bella! –dije más bien gritando.

-¡Alice! Qué susto por favor –dijo casi cayéndose al suelo de la impresión-. Ui esa cara me suena… ¡de compras no! ¡Por favor te lo suplico!

-¿Qué? ¡No seas tonta! ¡Si ya está todo cerrado!

-Menos mal –dijo en tono muy bajito procurando que no la escuchara-. ¿Qué querías?

-Quería que fuéramos de fiesta –dije en tono triste-, pero veo que ya no quieres ir conmigo a ningún lado –dije con cara de gatito de Shreck.

-¡Era broma! –dijo abrazándome y dándome un beso en la mejilla-. Vamos a por Rosalie.

Fue una noche maravillosa. Hay re reconocer que no era muy común vernos a las tres tan borrachas que no nos aguantábamos ni de pie. En el pub en el que estábamos, fuimos las reinas de la fiesta, pero por lo borrachas que íbamos. Por suerte, a Emmett y a Edward también se les ocurrió ir al mismo pub, y nos llevaron a casa en contra de nuestra voluntad. Pasé la noche en casa de mi hermano, en la habitación que tenía especialmente para su hermanita pequeñita.

Abrí un ojo sin saber cómo había llegado allí. Me levanté tambaleándome de la cama y me fui a la ducha.

-No te vuelvo a dejar ir de fiesta, hermanita –dijo Edward riéndose-. El alcohol no te sienta bien. Ni a ti ni a Bella, ¿eh cariño? –dijo mirando con desaprobación a Bella, la cual estaba dormida en la mesa-. ¡Bella!

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Qué!? –dijo Bella con unas ojeras increíbles.

-Que no os sienta bien el alcohol, así que os prohíbo ir a beber por ahí.

-¿Tú qué me vas a prohibir a mí, cara mono? –le contesté a mi hermano.

-Soy tu hermano mayor, enana –dijo retándome.

-Ya soy mayorcita, así que no te haré ni puñetero caso –dije sacándole la lengua.

Pasé el día con ellos, pues me habían pedido que me quedara con ellos. Pero ya por la noche volví a casa.

Cuando me metí en la cama, tan vacía y fría, me di cuenta de que echaba de menos a James.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno, pues aquí me tienen de nuevo dando por saco jajaja En este capi no pasa nada interesante ni impresionante, pero es el inicio xD **

**Explico, esta historia es Navideña entre comillas. ¿Por qué? pues porque pasa alrededor de Navidad, pero por nada más xD aunque tal vez con eso sea suficiente. No sé...me estoy liando xD Sí que es un fic Navideño, sí. (no me hagan caso, estoy un poco loca)**

** Actualizaré bastante a menudo y el último capítulo será publicado el día 6 de enero, o sea, el día de Reyes (será mi regalito xD) ¿Cuantos capis tendrá el fic? No estoy segura porque aun no está teerminado del todo, pero más de 15 capis sí.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el principio, y les aseguro que será una historia con mucha intriga, ya lo verán! No se desesperen, en breve tendremos a nuestro caballero sureño Jasper paseando por aquí!**

**En mi perfil tienen el enlace a mi blog, donde podrán estar al día de las actualizaciones y de explicaciones de porqué algun fic va lento ;P **

**Me despido porque la N.A., como dice mucho Lulú, es va a hacer más largo que el capítulo.**

**Besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

¡Mierda! El despertador no había sonado e iba a llegar tarde.

Dos semanas habían pasado ya desde que James se había ido de vacaciones, y tenía que reconocer que estaba muy tranquila. Me venía bien un poco de soledad, y por qué no decirlo, perder de vista a James. Nuestra relación no estaba pasando por nuestra mejor etapa, y además, hacía cosas que no me gustaban nada. Empecé a salir con él para conseguir olvidarme del amor de mi vida, que no era él.

Me levanté corriendo de la cama y me di una ducha rápida y me vestí en un santiamén. Bajé a la cocina y me tomé un vaso de zumo y salí escopeteada hacia mi precioso Audi para irme corriendo a la tienda. Aunque yo fuera la propietaria, no me gustaba llegar tarde, siempre he sido extremadamente puntual. Y es más, no soporta la impuntualidad, una cosa que nunca he soportado en James, su impuntualidad.

Aceleré al máximo permitido para intentar no llegar tan tarde a trabajar. Entré en el párquing, y me dirigí corriendo hacia la tienda, que ya estaba abierta al público.

Entré jadeando en la tienda y busqué a Rosalie rápidamente con la mirada. Estaba en el mostrador escribiendo alguna cosa, y en la tienda sólo había una mujer mirando.

-¡Lo siento, lo siento! –le dije nada más verla.

-No pasa nada, mujer –dijo sonriente-. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

-No ha sonado el despertador –dije avergonzada-. No sé qué le habrá pasado.

-Eso le puede pasar a cualquiera –me dijo-. ¿Puedes arreglar tú el escaparate? Tú tienes mejor gusto que yo para eso. Yo soy más de cuadrar números.

Rosalie se encargaba de la parte financiera de la tienda, mientras que yo me encargaba del diseño de ropa, buscar proveedores, decoración de escaparates y todo lo que no tenga que ver con finanzas.

Fui al escaparate y cambié de ropa a los maniquíes. A media tarde, fui a despachar a una señora que quería probarse un vestido.

-Perdone, señorita –me dijo la señora, que debía tener alrededor de los cincuenta años-. ¿Este color me favorecería?

Había cogido un color amarillo pastel, bastante escotado y ceñido.

-Es para la cena de Navidad –me dijo sonriente.

-Mire, tengo un vestido que es ideal para usted, si me permite –le dije.

Hice un gesto para que me siguiera para mostrarle un vestido que le quedaría maravilloso.

-Este le quedaría fenomenal –dije mostrándole un vestido verde oscuro hasta las rodillas, con la falda plisada.

-¡Es precioso! –me respondió mirando embelesada el vestido.

-¿Quiere probárselo?

Y efectivamente, ése vestido le iba como un guante. Estaba preciosa. Fuimos al mostrador para pagar el importe del vestido.

-Así que para una cena de Navidad –le dije para que no se hiciera tan frío el rato-. ¿Irá con su marido a algún sitio?

-Sí, y con mi hijo –dijo sonriente-. Nos presentará a su novia, al fin. Siempre dice que está muy ocupada y no tiene tiempo.

-Seguro que será una noche muy agradable y le agradará su nuera–le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Sí, seguro que James ha encontrado una buena muchacha.

-¿James? –dije sorprendida-. ¡Qué casualidad! Mi novio también se llama James.

El mundo estaba lleno de casualidades, porque el día de Navidad James me presentaría a su familia. Aunque fuera extraño llevando seis meses viviendo juntos y un año como pareja, aun no me había presentado a sus padres, alegando que aun no era el momento idóneo.

-¡Qué casualidad! –dijo riendo-. Pensaría que es el mismo del que hablamos, pero mi hijo está de viaje en Nueva York, por su trabajo.

En ése momento me quedé pálida. Efectivamente hablábamos del mismo James. Creo que la señora notó que me quedé pálida pues rápidamente se preocupó por mí.

-¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres sentarte?

-No, no, gracias –le dije-. Señora, me parece que estamos hablando del mismo James.

-Sí, me di cuenta por tu cara y tu reacción que así era –dijo aun mirándome preocupada-. ¿De verdad estás bien?

-Sí, no se preocupe –le dije-. Por cierto, mi nombre es Alice.

-Alice –dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos-. Qué nombre tan bonito para una chica tan linda como tú. Me llamo Elizabeth, es un placer.

-Encantada, Elizabeth –le contesté. Aun estaba en estado de shock-. Tenga su bolsa.

-Trátame de tú querida –me dijo cogiendo la bolsa-. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi nuera –dijo con una gran sonrisa. Sé que estás trabajando, pero me gustaría que fuéramos a tomar algo para ir conociéndonos.

-Ningún problema –le dije.

-Si quieres hablo yo con tu jefa –dijo mirando a Rosalie.

-¡Ah! No es mi jefa –dije riendo-. Es mi socia, Rosalie. La tienda es nuestra. Si me disculpa, voy a decírselo.

Me dirigí a Rosalie, que estaba en el despacho cuadrando números.

-Rosalie –le dije con carita suplicante-. ¿Me dejas salir un rato?

-Claro. ¿Algún problema?

-Acabo de conocer a mi suegra –le dije.

-¿¡Qué!? Guau… ves, ves –dijo levantándose a ver a Elizabeth por la rendija de la puerta-. Parece agradable. Luego me cuentas, ¿vale?

-Por supuesto. Hasta luego.

Cogí mi bolso y mi abrigo y fui con Elizabeth a la cafetería que había en el mismo centro comercial.

-¿Cuántos años tienes? –me preguntó después de pedir un té para cada una.

-Veintiocho –le dije.

-Dos años menos que mi hijo –dijo pensativa-. No los aparentas. Así que la tienda es tuya y de tu amiga.

-Así es –le contesté.

-Veo que eres una buena chica –me dijo con aprobación.

-Y James… ¿no le ha hablado de mí? –le pregunté extrañada.

-No. Me dijo que tenía novia y que ya me la presentaría algún día. Decía que estaba ocupada y no quería conocernos.

-Pues eso no es verdad –me defendí-. Yo quería conocerla, pero él siempre me decía que no era el mejor momento.

-Qué raro –dijo mirando el té que nos habían servido-. No suele mentir.

-Bueno, algún motivo habrá tenido. Me ha alegrado mucho conocerte, Elizabeth.

-A mí también. En tu tienda tienes una ropa preciosa –dijo mirándose el vestido que se había comprado.

-Ése vestido lo he diseñado yo –dije orgullosa de mi creación.

-¿En serio? ¡No sabía que diseñabas vestidos! Eres toda una artista.

-Gracias –dije sonrojándome-. Siempre me ha gustado diseñar y al final pude cumplir mi sueño.

-Y lo haces muy bien –dijo-. James debe estar muy contento contigo.

-Supongo –le respondí. Para ser sincera, James no alababa nunca mis creaciones, nunca les prestaba atención. En realidad, no hacía nunca ningún comentario agradable. No lo había visto tan contento como el día antes a marcharse.

-¿Se porta bien James contigo? –me preguntó preocupada.

-Sí, por supuesto. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No, por nada. Ya debes saber lo de su difunta esposa.

-¿Difunta esposa? Cómo que…

-¿No te lo ha contado? –preguntó con los ojos como … yo… yo lo siento. No debería haberme metido.

-Por favor, cuéntamelo –le rogué.

-Prométeme que no le dirás a James que te lo he dicho yo –me dijo con la mirada suplicante.

-Lo prometo.

-Victoria, fue la esposa de James hace ya unos ocho años. Se casaron y su relación parecía idílica. Pero de vez en cuando Victoria me decía que James la maltrataba y que, bueno, la forzaba a mantener relaciones cuando ella no quería. Yo en aquél momento no supe qué hacer, porque al fin y al cabo, James era mi hijo. Y puedes decirme que tal vez se lo inventaba, pero siempre he sido consciente de que James tiene unos arrebatos de furia muy malos, porque también llegó a agredirme a mí en una ocasión. Pero… al cabo de un año de estar casados, Victoria falleció en extrañas circunstancias. La policía dijo que había sido un suicidio, pero yo… No debería decir eso.

-No, por favor dígamelo.

-Yo siempre he pensado que fue James quien la mató –me dijo mirándose las manos-. Y no debería decir eso, porque es mi hijo y no tengo pruebas. Pero por muy hijo mío que sea, no permitiré que lo vuelva a hacer. ¡Por favor, no le digas que te lo he contado yo!

-Tranquila, no le diré nada.

Me quedé a cuadros. ¿James era un maltratador? ¿Había pegado a su madre? Me costaba creérmelo, pero Elizabeth decía la verdad, cuando James estaba enfadado era muy peligroso. Más de una vez me ha levantado la mano, aunque nunca me ha pegado. Una noche en la que nos estábamos peleando, me tuve que ir a casa de Edward porque tenía miedo a que me hiciera algo mientras dormía. Por eso no me costó creerme lo que Elizabeth me había contado.

Me despedí de ella y le di mi número de teléfono para que mantuviéramos el contacto. Regresé a la tienda aun estupefacta.

-¿Qué tal ha ido? –me preguntó Rosalie. Pero su sonrisa se borró al ver mi cara-. ¿Tan mala es?

-No, ella es muy agradable y muy buena mujer –le respondí.

-¿Y entonces cuál es el problema? –me preguntó preocupada.

Y sin poder contenerme más, me puse a llorar.

-Ves hacia el coche –me dijo-. Espérame allí mientras cierro.

Obedecí y me esperé en el coche. A ella la trajo Emmett, así que la llevaría yo a su casa.

Entró en el coche en silencio y fuimos rumbo a su casa.

-Aparca ahí –me ordenó.

-No es necesario. Tampoco vas a tardar tanto en bajarte del coche, ¿no?

-No es por eso. Quiero que subas a casa, y no hay peros que valga –me ordenó.

Aparqué el coche y fuimos hacia su casa, en la que por suerte no había nadie.

-Siéntate –dijo señalando el sofá-. ¿Quieres café?

-Vale.

-Ahora cuéntame qué ha ocurrido. Tranquila que no se lo contaré a nadie –dijo dejando el café encima de la mesa.

Le conté todo lo que hablé con la madre de James, y se quedó boquiabierta cuando le conté lo de Victoria.

-¿Y nunca te dijo que se había casado?

-Nunca. Seguro que ése fue el motivo por el que no me presentó a sus padres. No quería que me enterara de lo de Victoria.

-Alice, debes dejarlo –me dijo Rosalie.

-Pero…

-¡Nada de peros! Alice, ¡es un maltratador! Y seguramente, un asesino –me dijo alarmada-. ¿Tú quieres vivir con un hombre así?

-No –dije rotundamente.

-¿Y qué harás?

-En cuanto vuelva a casa hablaré con él y… le dejaré claro que no quiero seguir con él –dije mirándome las manos-. Antes de saber esto tampoco tenía muy claro seguir con él.

-No te dejaremos sola –dijo-. Cuando vuelva a casa, Emmett o Edward estarán contigo. O yo, incluso, si intenta hacerte algo, le doy una buena patada en la entrepierna y ya verás tú como se va corriendo y no vuelve –dijo haciéndome mostrar una sonrisa.

-Gracias Rosalie –dije abrazándola-. No sé qué haría sin ti.

-Yo tampoco sé qué haría sin ti. ¿Por qué no te quedas en mi casa esta noche? ¡Podemos dormir juntas y hacer guerra de almohadas! –me dijo contenta.

-¿Y Emmett? No le hará mucha gracias que te robe –dije riéndome.

-Emmett al sofá –dijo uniéndose a mis risas-. Hoy ¡noche de chicas!

-¿Cómo que Emmett al sofá? –dijo el susodicho apareciendo por la puerta-. ¿Qué estás liando enana? ¿Me quieres robar la casa y a mi novia?

-No me llames así, gorila –le dije siguiendo su broma.- ¡Pues tendrías que darme las gracias! Si no fuera porque paré el ascensor no habrías q… Mierda.

-¿No habías dicho que tú no tenías nada que ver? –dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa maléfica.

-Eeeeeemmmmmm no. Yo no he sido –dije llorando de risa.

-¡Si ya te has delatado! –dijo Emmett uniéndose a mí-. Tienes razón, gracias enana –dijo cogiéndome en brazos y dándome un abrazo de oso.

-Emmett –dijo Rosalie-. Hoy dormirás en el sofá, así que cógete unas sábanas.

-Noooooo en el sofá no, osita –dijo poniéndose de rodillas.

-Será noche de chicas, y como te pongas pesado, dormirás en el rellano –dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos y aguantándose la risa.

-Yo también puedo unirme –dijo convencido-. No notaréis que estoy.

-¡Que no!-dijimos Rosalie y yo al unísono y riendo.

-Vaaaaleee –dijo Emmett dándose por vencido-. Pues dormiré en el sofá. Solito.

En realidad me dio tanta pena que estuve a punto de decirle que no importaba. Que podía dormir con nosotras, pero me lo pensé mejor y me di cuenta de que realmente necesitaba una coche de chicas.

-Tengo un plan mejor –dijo Rosalie.

Salió de casa y al cabo de unos diez minutos, vino acompañada de Bella con una bolsa.

-¡Emmett! –dijo Rosalie.

-¿Qué pasa osita?

-¡Vete de casa! –dijo fingiendo un enfado.

-¿¡Pero qué he hecho!? ¡No me eches por favor! ¡No me dejes! –dijo poniéndose de rodillas y poniendo las manos suplicando.

-¡Que no te dejo imbécil! –dijo Rosalie sin poder contener más la risa-. ¿Quieres pasar la noche con Edward? Le hemos robado a Bella y seguro que le gustará tu compañía.

Emmett no tardó ni dos minutos en coger sus cosas y cerrar la puerta de un portazo.

-Si es que es como un bebé –dijo Rosalie tiernamente.

-¿A qué se debe esta reunión a pleno jueves? -preguntó Bella-. Me has robado tan rápido de mi casa que ni siquiera sé el por qué.

-¿Hay que tener algún motivo en especial para celebrar una noche de chicas? –preguntó Rosalie extrañada.

-¡No, no! No lo decía por eso –dijo Bella levantando las manos-. Sólo que me extraña que entre semana hagamos una fiesta. Solemos hacerla el fin de semana.

-Rosalie ha pensado en esto porque necesitaba a mis amigas urgentemente –dije yo mirándola a los ojos. Aunque no pude evitar que se me llenaran los ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Hay algo que me quieras explicar?

Le expliqué lo sucedido ése día ante la expectación de mis amigas.

-Debes dejarlo –dijo Bella dándome un abrazo-. No puedes estar con un hombre así. Alice, sé sincera, ¿te ha agredido alguna vez?

-No, no –dije rápidamente-. Nunca ha llegado a ponerme la mano encima, aunque la intención sí que la ha hecho.

-Qué hijo de puta –dijo Bella-. En cuanto vuelva tienes que hablar con él.

-Venga, vamos a dejar de hablar del imbécil ése y vamos a divertirnos –dije cogiendo un cojín y tirándoselo a Rosalie a la cara-. ¡Guerra de almohadas!

Fue una noche maravillosa, llena de juegos, de charlas y sobre todo, de amistad.

Pero lo que no sabía yo, es que al día siguiente todo iba a cambiar.

* * *

**Hola! Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que ha dejado su comentario ^^ me habéis alegrado mucho ^^**

**Uiii que parece que James no es tan bueno como parecía... **

**Tranquilidad! Jasper aparece en el próximo capítulo xD**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Abrí un ojo para explorar a mí alrededor. Estaba aun en casa de Rosalie y ya era de día. Me levanté de un salto y miré el reloj. Vi que eran las siete de la mañana, así que vi que no iba a llegar tarde a trabajar. Fui al baño, me lavé bien, me peiné y maquillé como pude. Salí a la cocina, donde ya estaba Rosalie preparando el desayuno para las tres.

-Buenos días, Rossie –saludé a mi amiga-. ¿Dónde está Bella?

-Aun sigue dormida, ¿no la has visto? –preguntó con la ceja alzada-. ¿Puedes ir a despertarla?

Volví a la habitación en donde, como había dicho Rosalie, estaba Bella tapada con una manta bocabajo y tirada en la cama.

-Bella –susurré para no asustarla-. Bella, despierta. ¡Bella!

Empecé a zarandearla esperando a que se despertara, pero lo único que hizo fue darme un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Au! –grité tocándome la nariz, ya que me hacía daño-. ¡BELLA!

-Alice, ¿qué pasa? –preguntó Rosalie entrando por la puerta-. ¡Ay Dios mío! Te sangra la nariz.

-No es nada –dije yendo hacia el lavabo.

Rosalie entró en el lavabo, me ofreció el botiquín para que cogiera algodón y ella llenó un cubo con agua fría.

Me asomé por la puerta para ver qué iba a hacer con él y vi que se dirigía a Bella.

-Bella, como no despiertes en tres segundos –decía Rosalie enfadada-, te voy a tirar un cubo de agua. Uno, dos,… ¡tres!

Rosalie destapó del todo a Bella y le lanzó por encima el cubo con agua.

-¡AAAHHHH! –gritó Bella-. ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

-Al fin te levantas –dijo Rosalie-. Pensé que estabas muerta.

-No estaba dormida –se excusó ella.

-¿A no? –pregunté yo-. ¿Eso quiere decir que me diste un puñetazo conscientemente?

-¡Alice lo siento! –dijo Bella levantándose-. Lo siento, lo siento, yo no sabía… yo lo siento mucho.

-Tranquila, no es nada –dije riendo-. Anda ve a ducharte antes de que te resfríes.

La resta de la mañana fue tranquila, fuimos a trabajar, tuvimos bastantes clientes y ningún hecho importante.

-Hola Alice –saludó mi hermano entrando en la tienda-. Hola Rosalie.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué haces por aquí, Eddie? –le pregunté.

-Quería proponeros algo –nos dijo a Rosalie y a mí-. Emmett y yo hemos pensado en hacer una cena aprovechando que es viernes. Así pasamos unas horas juntos, ¿qué te parece?

-¡Genial! –dijo Rosalie-. ¿Dónde la hacemos?

-Pues no sé –dijo Edward-. Tal vez en nuestra casa.

-No –dije yo-. La hacemos en la mía, que hace tiempo que no venís.

-¡Perfecto! Pues quedamos a las ocho en tu casa –dijo Edward saliendo por la puerta.

Salí antes del trabajo para poder ir a hacer la compra y comprar todos los ingredientes para hacer una buena cena. De paso, aprovecharía para comprar algunas otras cosas que me faltaban.

Llegué a casa y me fui directamente a la cocina a preparar las cosas. Iba a preparar un asado con una salsa especial que me había enseñado mi madre y era mi comida preferida desde siempre. Me lavé las manos, me puse el delantal y empecé a cortar los ingredientes.

Cuando lo tuve todo listo, lo puse en el horno y como necesitaría una hora, me puse a hacer unas natillas de postres. Puse el vino en la nevera y me fui a arreglar.

Me di una duchita rápida y me arreglé mi cabello. Me maquillé resaltando mis largas pestañas y me puse un vestido azul de manga corta con unas bailarinas.

Volví a la cocina para controlar que no se me quemara nada y apagué el horno. Preparé la mesa para cinco personas, puse unas velitas y un jarrón con hermosas flores para adornar la mesa.

Cuando vi en el reloj que eran las ocho, escuché el timbre de la puerta. Fui corriendo hacia la puerta y abrí con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Hola! –saludé a Bella y a Edward-. Pasad, pasad.

-Buenas noches, Ally –me dijo me hermanito dándome un beso en la mejilla-. Estás preciosa hermanita.

-Tú también estás muy apuesto –le dije-. Bella, ¿de dónde has sacado esa camiseta? ¡Es horrible!

-Vaya, a Edward le dices lo guapo que va y a mí me dices lo fea que voy –dijo sarcástica-. Yo también te quiero, Alice.

-No es por eso, es que es horrible –dije a mi amiga. Bella tenía un gusto horroroso para vestirse-. Anda ven conmigo, Edward saca el asado del horno y llévalo a la mesa.

Cogí a Bella de la mano y me la llevé a mi habitación a ponerle algo más decente que ponerse.

-No me pienso poner un vestido, Alice –dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, pues al menos ponte esta blusa –dije ofreciéndole una blusa que me había comprado ése día.

A los diez minutos sonó el timbre de nuevo, así que fui corriendo a abrirles la puerta a Emmett y a Rosalie.

-¡Hola! –les saludé-. Cerrad cuando entréis, que voy a sacar e vino.

Acto seguido fui corriendo hacia la cocina para sacar el vino y ponerlo en un cubito con hielo.

-Ya está –dije entrando en el comedor.

-Alice –dijo Emmett-. Hemos traído un invitado, ¿te importa?

-No, no ¿lo conozco? –pregunté-. ¿Dónde está?

-Está dejando la chaqueta con Rosalie, ahí vienen –me dijo Emmett.

Pero cuando vi a Rosalie aparecer por la puerta, me quedé estupefacta. Hasta tal punto me temblaban las manos que se me cayó el vino al suelo.

-Hola Alice –me saludó.

Rosalie fue hacia la mesa para sentarse mientras que Jasper se quedó de pie mirándome avergonzado.

-Hola Jasper –lo saludé tímidamente-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Si molesto puedo irme –dijo señalando la puerta.

-Pero Alice no te va a echar, ¿a que no vas a echar a mi hermano? –dijo mirándome con una mirada asesina.

-No, claro que no. Siéntate anda, voy a buscar más cubiertos –le dije a Jasper.

Fui a la cocina y me apoyé en la encimera porque aun seguía temblando de la impresión de volverlo a ver allí. Cogí, cuando me calmé, unos cubiertos y una copa para Jasper, y regresé al comedor.

-Ya está –dije poniéndole las cosas delante.

-Gracias, Alice –me respondió Jasper sonriéndome y mirándome directamente a los ojos.

Mal, muy mal. Me puso muy nerviosa que me mirara de ésa manera, como lo hacía cuando estábamos juntos. Me senté en mi sitio y intenté tranquilizarme.

-Mmmmmm has hecho el asado de mamá –dijo Edward relamiéndose como un niño pequeño.

-Ya lo sirvo yo –dijo Bella levantándose para servir los platos.

Cuando todos tuvimos nuestro plato lleno, empecemos a comer.

-Jasper, ¿qué te trae por aquí? –le preguntó Edward.

-Tenía ganas de ver a Rosalie y a mis amigos –dijo sonriendo-. Aparte de que tengo que solucionar un par de cosas –dijo esta vez mirándome fijamente.

-¿Pero tú no estabas con María? ¿La has dejado sola? –preguntó Emmett.

-No he estado nunca con ella –dijo mirándome a mí-. Ella siempre ha ido detrás de mí, pero yo siempre he estado interesado y enamorado de otra mujer. Pero por lo que tengo entendido, ella ha rehecho su vida.

-Jasper –le dijo Rosalie a su hermano-. ¿Has visto que bonita ha dejado Alice la casa?

-Sí –contestó este-. Está preciosa, y veo que has dejado mis cuadros –dijo mirando los cuadros del comedor.

-Son muy bonitos –le contesté.

Pude notar por un largo rato todos los ojos posados en mí. Comimos en silencio y cuando acabamos me levanté.

-Voy a buscar el postre –dije mientras recogía los platos.

-Yo te ayudo –me dijo Rosalie.

Una vez en la cocina, Rosalie cerró la puerta.

-Alice, sé que debería haberte dicho que Jasper había venido –dijo cabizbaja-. Ha llegado esta tarde y yo no…

-No tienes que disculparte. No me molesta –le dije preparando las natillas.

-¿Y esas miraditas? –dijo con una sonrisa-. Aun hay algo entre vosotros, lo noto.

-¡No digas tonterías!

-¿No me irás a decir que estás enamorada de James? –me preguntó con una ceja alzada.

-No, ya no –dije parándome en seco-. Pero ahora que o pienso, creo que no he estado nunca enamorada de él.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Porque se supone que debería estar destrozada y la verdad es que estoy tranquila y… bien –dije intentando explicarme lo mejor posible.

-¿Sigues enamorada de Jasper? –me preguntó.

-¡Pues claro que no! –contesté inmediatamente-. Sólo somos amigos.

-¿Y por qué te has sonrojado?

-Hace calor –dije.

-Sí… ya –dijo sarcástica-. Anda vamos a llevar el postre.

Edward se calló de repente en cuanto entremos en el comedor. Me senté en la mesa después de servir el postre y como no me gustaba el silencio incómodo que había, decidí hablar yo.

-Jasper, ¿qué has estado haciendo todo este tiempo?

-Nada en especial –dijo mirándome seriamente-. Volví con mi padre a ayudarlo en su empresa.

-¿Con tu padre? Pero si siempre me decías que no ibas a volver más allí –pregunté extrañada-. Pensaba que querías seguir pintando y escribiendo.

-Lo hubiera seguido haciendo –dijo con la mirada triste-. Pero se me quitaron las ganas.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Rosalie.

-Porque perdí a mi musa –dijo mirándome-. No sabía ni qué escribir, ni sobre qué pintar y veía mi futuro muy negro. Así que pensé que volver con papá sería la mejor opción.

No volví a preguntar nada. Me estaba sintiendo mal por Jasper. Pero ¿y por qué tenía que sentirme mal yo? ¡Fue él el que me engañó con otra! No podré olvidarlo nunca.

Después de comernos el postre, nos fuimos a ver una película. Me dolía bastante la cabeza, así que me fui a la cocina a buscarme algún medicamento.

-¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó Jasper sobresaltándome-. Perdón, no quería asustarte.

-Tranquilo. Sólo me duele un poco la cabeza –dije llenando el vaso de agua-. Ahora se me pasa. ¿Querías algo?

-Alice, tengo que hablar contigo –me dijo seriamente mientras cerraba la puerta.

-No tenemos nada de qué hablar –dije enfadada.

-Alice, tengo que explicarte por qué tuve que irme –dijo con la mirada triste-. No pasó lo que tú piensas.

-¿Y ahora qué más da? –pregunté alzando una ceja-. Eso pasó hace mucho tiempo, y yo… estoy con otro hombre.

-Pero no estás enamorada de él, Alice –me dijo.

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-He oído sin querer tu conversación con Rosalie –dijo-. Lo siento, no era mi intención.

-No pasa nada –le contesté enfadada-. Pero eso a ti no te incumbe.

-Sí que me incumbe –me respondió serio.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me importas Alice. Me importas mucho –me dijo acercándose peligrosamente a mí-. Alice, todo fue un malentendido.

-¿ Un malentendido? –pregunté sarcástica-. Perdona que te lo diga, pero estaba todo muy claro.

-Alice, eso no fu…

-¡Me da igual como fuera! ¡La cuestión es que aprovechaste que estaba trabajando para hacer las maletas y largarte con tu amante! Pero no me esperabas tan pronto en casa –dije conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

-Yo…

-Plegué antes de trabajar para darte una sorpresa –dije notando que me temblaban las manos-. Quería que pasáramos una noche romántica juntos y llego a casa, ¿y qué me encuentro? Un sobre encima de la cama diciendo que lo sientes, pero debes irte.

-Alice por favor escúchame –dijo cogiéndome del brazo para que no saliera de la cocina-. No podía decirte nada pero ahora s…

-¡Me da igual! –dije dándole una patada en sus partes bajas para que me dejara en paz. Él se puso de rodillas en el suelo con mucho dolor-. ¡No me interesa! Me hiciste mucho daño, y no quiero saber nada de ti.

Salí de la cocina dispuesta a ver la película tranquila. No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Jasper salió de la cocina caminando raro para sentarse en el sofá.

Cuando acabó la película juguemos a algunos juegos y cuando se hizo tarde, me enteré de la noticia "genial".

-Alice –me dijo Rosalie-. Ya sabes que en nuestra casa sólo hay una habitación y me preguntaba si te importaría que Jasper se quedara en tu casa durante el tiempo que esté aquí.

Me quedé sin palabras.

-No –dijo Jasper-. Me da igual dormir en el sofá.

-De ninguna manera –dijo Rosalie-. Ése sofá es un asesino de espaldas, además, Emmett y yo necesitamos intimidad y tú molestas.

-Prometo no molestar –dijo Jasper.

-¡Ni hablar! Te quedas con Alice, que ella tiene habitación de invitados –dijo Rosalie-. ¿A que sí, Alice?

-Eemmm… No creo que a Jasper le haga mucha ilusión quedarse aquí conmigo. Al fin y al cabo ha venido a visitar a su hermana –le dije.

-No, no, no y no –dijo Rosalie-. Se queda aquí, que tampoco me hace gracia que estés aquí sola en una casa tan grande. ¡Se queda y punto!

-Bueno, vale –dije sabiendo que contra Rosalie no tenía nada que hacer.

-Bueno –dijo Jasper rindiéndose como yo-. Pero ya mañana porque no tengo nada de ropa.

-Alice te dejará algo de James, ¿a que sí? Venga que nos vamos.

Rosalie nos dio un beso a cada uno, al igual que los demás y salieron rápidamente por la puerta.

Lo último que me apetecía era tener a Jasper rondando por mi casa.

-Lo siento –dijo Jasper-. Ya conoces a Rosalie.

-No me importa, tranquilo –le dije-. Y perdón por lo de antes –dije arrepentida por mi mala actitud con él, al fin y al cabo, eso era agua pasada.

-¿Por qué? –me preguntó. Yo señalé con la mirada a sus partes bajas-. ¡Ah! No pasa nada.

-¿Te duele? –pregunté avergonzada.

-No, tranquila –dijo antes de bostezar.

-Estarás cansado –le dije-. Ven, voy a prepararte la cama.

Subí a la habitación que ahora sería la de Jasper y le di unas sábanas y unas mantas. Le indiqué donde estaba el baño y fui a buscar un pijama de James.

-Veo que todo sigue en el mismo sitio –dijo Jasper mirando a su alrededor-. Esta habitación la decoramos juntos, ¿recuerdas?

-Fue muy divertido –le dije sonriendo-. ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Qué había movido las habitaciones?

-No, pero pensé que no habrías dejado nada que pudiera recordarte a mí –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Toma –dije tendiéndole el pijama-. Te irá un poco pequeño, él no es tan alto como tú.

-Entonces querrás decir que me irá corto –dijo alzando una ceja-, no pequeño.

-No, pequeño también, tú… bueno, en fin… estás más musculado que él –dije rápidamente-. Si necesitas algo estaré en la habitación de al lado.

-Lo sé –dijo sonriendo.

Salí de aquella habitación corriendo y cerré la puerta tras de mí. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me había puesto a pensar en sus perfectos y bien formados músculos abrazándome y…? ¡Alice para!, me regañé a mí misma.

Me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cama, dispuesta a olvidarme de mis pensamientos sobre Jasper. Aunque no entendía por qué me estaba ablandando con él con lo que me había hecho. Pero estaba segura, de que en lo más profundo de mí ser, yo sabía que lo que pasó no fue lo que parecía. Siempre estuve arrepentida de no haberlo escuchado, de no haber dejado que se explicara, y seguía siendo tan cabezona como siempre.

* * *

**¡Al fin tenemos a nuestro amado Jasper aquí! ¿Qué les pareció su llegada? ¿Qué opinan de los cambios de humor de Alice?**

**espero que les haya gustado mucho ^^ y gracias por sus preciosos comentarios!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

Me costó mucho dormirme aquella noche. El simple hecho de tener a Jasper, el que había sido el amor de mi vida, durmiendo en la habitación de al lado, me ponía muy nerviosa.

Serían las cuatro de la madrugada, cuando me desperté de repente. Escuché la puerta trasera, la de la cocina, abrirse y cerrarse.

Me levanté de la cama, me puse la bata y fui a ver qué le pasaba a Jasper. Bajé las escaleras con cuidado de no estamparme de narices, porque no quise encender la luz. Fui a la cocina, abrí la puerta trasera y vi que no había nadie. Empecé a asustarme.

Dispuesta a volver a mi habitación pensándome que lo habría imaginado, vi en el salón una silueta al lado de la ventana. Al principio me pensé que era Jasper, pero luego me fijé que llevaba una pistola en la mano e iba encapuchado.

Muerta de miedo, subí sigilosamente las escaleras y me dirigí a la habitación de Jasper. Abrí la puerta y la cerré cuidadosamente. Jasper estaba dormido, cansado de tan agotador día. Me senté en su cama y me puse a zarandearlo.

-Jasper –susurré en el oído-. Jasper, despierta por favor –supliqué sin dejar de zarandearlo.

-¿Pasa algo, Alice? –dijo sentándose en la cama.

-Hay alguien abajo –le dije rápidamente-. Lleva una capucha y va armado. Está en el salón.

Jasper se levantó de repente y buscó algo en su bolsa.

-Quédate aquí –dijo saliendo de la habitación corriendo.

Salí de la habitación y me asomé a la escalera a ver qué estaba pasando.

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?! –preguntó Jasper furioso-. ¡Lárgate!

-¿De qué tienes miedo? –preguntó el ladrón-. ¿Tienes miedo de que le haga algo a tu chica?

-Ni se te ocurra tocarla –dijo Jasper apretando los dientes.

-Ui, si parece que Jasper se ha enamorado –dijo burleta. ¿Se conocían?-. La he visto, es muy atractiva.

-Déjala en paz –dijo Jasper-. Como le hagas algo te juro que te mato.

-¿Tanto te importa esa chica? –preguntó.

-Más que mi propia vida, así que lárgate y no vuelvas si no quieres que te mate –dijo Jasper.

Me fijé atentamente en Jasper. ¿Sería verdad lo que había dicho? ¿De verdad le importaba tanto? Vi a Jasper apuntando con un arma al ladrón.

-Fuera –le dijo Jasper señalándole la puerta con la pistola.

-Nos veremos pronto –dijo el ladrón saliendo por la puerta.

Jasper cerró la puerta con el seguro y se dirigió a la escalera.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó al verme-. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No, ni me ha visto –dije mirando el arma-. ¿De dónde has sacado eso?

-Es por defensa, no pienses en nada raro –dijo con una sonrisa burlona-. ¿De verdad que estás bien?

-¿De qué conoces a ese tipo?

-Es algo largo de explicar, Alice –dijo mirando el suelo-. Si quieres mañana te lo explico, ahora vete a dormir.

-Está bien –dije abriendo la puerta de mi habitación-. Buenas noches, y gracias.

-No se merecen –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-. Buenas noches, princesa.

Me quedé allí plantada sin poder moverme. No me esperaba para nada ese gesto de él. Cuando me recuperé de mi estado de shock, me metí en la cama e intenté dormir. Pero me fue imposible, porque no dejaba de temblar. No me había esperado que en mitad de la noche entrara un desconocido en casa, armado y encima habiéndome visto. Porque si le dijo a Jasper que era atractiva, es que me había visto, ¿no? Tal vez hubiera estado espiando. No supe qué pensar, y tenía miedo de que volviera a entrar y que esta vez sí que pasara algo malo.

Me levanté de la cama y fui a la habitación de Jasper. Llamé dos veces a la puerta, esperando que no estuviera dormido.

-Pasa –me dijo.

Abrí la puerta y vi que estaba sentado en la cama con la luz encendida.

-¿Puedo pasar? –pregunté.

-Claro, pasa, pasa –dijo mirándome fijamente-. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No, es que… Tengo miedo –dije avergonzada.

-Ven aquí anda –dijo dando palmaditas a la cama para que me sentara a su lado.

-Siento si te molesto, pero no sabía qué hacer –le dije.

-Tú nunca molestas Alice –dijo tapándome con la manta-. ¿De verdad que estás bien? Estás temblando.

Me acercó a él y me abrazó con sus fuertes brazos.

-Yo te protegeré mi Alice –dijo acariciándome el cabello-. Siempre lo haré. Duérmete princesa.

Con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho desnudo y con sus brazos rodeando mi cuerpo, me quedé dormida rápidamente.

Noté un rayo de luz en mi cara en cuanto abrí los ojos. Miré a mi alrededor y vi que Jasper dormía plácidamente. Yo seguía en la misma postura en la que me había dormido, con Jasper abrazándome y yo con la cabeza apoyada en él. Me di cuenta que había colocado mi pierna encima de la de él, por eso la quité inmediatamente. Eso hizo que Jasper se despertara.

Abrió despacio los ojos y se me quedó mirando mientras sonreía.

-Buenos días –me saludó-. Qué bonita imagen al despertar. Nada mejor que despertar a tu lado para empezar bien el día.

-Buenos días, Jasper –le dije. Y sin poder evitarlo, le di un beso en la mejilla, aunque sinceramente, hubiera preferido dárselo en los labios.

¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué me gustaba tanto que me dijera cosas bonitas? ¿Y por qué pensaba en besarle? Jasper estaba despertando en mí emociones que ya creía olvidadas.

-Me gustaría quedarme todo el día en la cama –dijo sonriendo-. Y a poder ser, contigo.

-Tengo que levantarme –le dije intentando levantarme en vano, pues él me sujetaba con fuerza.

-¿Qué tienes que hacer? Es sábado –me preguntó.

-Tengo que ir a comprar –le contesté.

-Yo te acompaño, pero podemos ir más tarde, ¿no?

-Bueno, sí.

-¿Ves? Entonces podemos quedarnos un rato más así –dijo sonriendo.

La verdad es que estaba cómoda. No, cómoda no, estaba en el cielo. La sensación de estar con él era completamente diferente que cuando estaba con James. Con Jasper me sentía protegida, me sentía a salvo y sobre todo, me sentía querida.

-Jasper –dije haciendo que me mirara-. ¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste esta noche al ladrón?

-¿De qué hablas?

-De lo que le dijiste sobre mí –dije sin especificar.

Él me miró por un largo rato y me acarició el rostro.

-Sí –dijo mirándome con sus penetrantes ojos grises-. Daría mi vida por ti si fuera necesario.

Se fue acercando peligrosamente a mí, y yo no hice nada por hacer lo contrario. Me dejé llevar por el momento, y cuando sentí los labios de Jasper sobre los míos, me sentí en el paraíso. Pasé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, avivando aun más la llama de la pasión. Pero de repente, mi consciencia despertó e hizo que lo apartara de mí.

-Lo siento –le dije-. No puedo hacer esto.

-No debes disculparte –dijo con la mirada triste.

Me levanté de la cama y me dirigí a la mía sin mirar atrás. Me di un buen baño para quitarme de la cabeza a Jasper por unos instantes. No sabía qué me había pasado. Me pasé el agua fría por el cuerpo para despejar mi mente.

Cuando acabé, bajé a la cocina a preparar el desayuno, con la sorpresa de que Jasper ya estaba allí.

-Siento mucho lo de antes –me dijo-, aunque no me arrepiento.

-¿Estás haciendo el desayuno?

-¡Qué menos! Encima que estoy aquí de ocupa, lo mínimo que puedo hacer es ayudarte con las cosas de la casa.

-No es necesario, y no eres un ocupa, eres mi invitado –dije.

-Ah –dijo. Noté un deje de decepción en sus ojos-. Tu invitado.

-Y mi amigo –le dije, y pude ver como se ponía más alegre por eso.

Después de comer el delicioso desayuno que había preparado Jasper, nos fuimos a hacer la compra.

Durante el trayecto al supermercado, ninguno de nosotros dijo absolutamente, y aun menos sobre lo sucedido anoche. Me moría de ganas de preguntarle de qué lo conocía, porqué había venido a mi casa y por qué él llevaba un arma; pero tuve que reprimir mis ganas y confiar en la palabra de Jasper de que me lo contaría.

Jasper fue todo un caballero: llevó el carrito de la compra, llevó las bolsas y no dejó que yo pagara pese a mi insistencia de que no hacía falta, pero él decía que ya que se iba a quedar en mi casa, lo mínimo era colaborar con la compra.

Tenía pensado ir aquella tarde a la peluquería a arreglarme el cabello.

-Esta tarde iré a la peluquería –le dije mientras iba conduciendo hacia casa-. Tengo que arreglarme el corte.

-No te hace falta –me dijo mirándome el pelo-, estás maravillosa.

-¡Pero si parezco una bruja! –le dije de broma mientras me reía.

-Estás preciosa, y por mucho que te lo propongas, jamás podrías parecer una bruja –me dijo y yo le miré con una ceja alzada-. ¡Hablo en serio! Pues entonces serías una bruja preciosa.

Los dos empecemos a reír como tontos, aunque aparté la mirada al notar que me estaba mirando, pues me puso nerviosa.

La comida ya me encargué de hacerla yo, y cuando salía de casa para irme a la peluquería, Jasper me quitó las llaves de mi coche de la mano.

-Yo te llevo –me dijo-. Emmett ha traído mi coche hace un rato. Vamos.

Lo seguí hasta fuera y me quedé perpleja al ver el cochazo que tenía Jasper.

-¿Te gusta? –me preguntó señalando el Porsche 911 Turbo plateado.

-Sí… es muy bonito –dije sorprendida-. Veo que te va muy bien con tu padre.

-Bueno… sí, pero preferiría seguir haciendo lo que de verdad me gusta –dijo con la mirada triste-, y recuperar a mi musa.

Subimos al coche y aparcamos en frente de la peluquería y él se bajó primero para abrirme la puerta del coche.

-Por aquí hay varias tiendas que tal vez te interesen –le dije para que no tuviera que esperarme-. Hay varias librerías.

-No, te esperaré dentro –dijo abriendo la puerta del establecimiento.

-¡Buenas tardes! –dijo la simpática mujer.

-Buenas tardes –la saludé.

-Su novio puede sentarse allí –dijo la mujer señalando unos sofás en la esquina-. Tenemos revistas.

-Él no es…

-Te esperaré allí, princesa –me dijo Jasper mientras me daba un tierno beso en la mejilla.

Me quedé sin habla.

Me pasé una hora allí, y cuando acabé, pagué y miré a Jasper.

-Ya estoy, gracias –le dije sonriendo. James nunca me había esperado hasta que acabara, y si era sincera, no había hecho en todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos ni la mitad de lo que Jasper hizo en un solo día.

-Estás asombrosa –me dijo-. No sabía que fuera posible que pudiera ser posible estar aun más guapa.

No pude evitar sonrojarme.

-Gracias –le dije.

-Por tu cara, veo que James nunca te ha dicho nada, ¿me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas –le dije subiéndome en el coche-. James dejó de decirme cosas bonitas desde el minuto número uno en el que acepté salir con él.

-Perdona que te diga que es un imbécil –me dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera-. Con una mujer como tú, y se ha portado como un… mejor me callo.

-Si te soy sincera, no sé qué vi en él –le dije tristemente-. He perdido el tiempo con él.

-No te enfades, pero estoy contento de que te hayas dado cuenta y hayas decidido hacer algo.

Dejamos el tema ahí, y volvimos a casa. Cuando fue la hora de ir a dormir, aseguramos bien las puertas para no tener ningún accidente como el del día anterior.

* * *

**Hola! uuiiii qué caballero que fue Jasper... aunque tiene muchas cosas que explicar ^^ espero que les esté gustando muchísimo la historia ^^ ¿A que Jasper es un cielito? lo amé mucho en este capi xD**

**Gracias por sus comentarios, sus favoritos y sus alertas! Me hacen muy feliz ^.^**

**Besos,**

**Christina. **


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

A primera hora de la mañana me llamó Rosalie para decirme si queríamos ir a pasar el día en la casa de campo de sus padres, y de los de Jasper, a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Jasper, ¿te apetece ir a pasar el día en la casa de campo con tu hermana? –le pregunté.

-Sí, perfecto.

-Sí que vamos, Rosalie. Nos vemos en un par de horas –contesté a mi amiga antes de colgar el teléfono.

En cuanto acabemos de desayunar, cogimos el coche de James, ya que éste era un todoterreno y sería más cómodo ir en él. Jasper llevó el coche, puesto que él sabía mejor que yo el camino hacia la que también era su casa de campo. Sus padres sólo pasaban allí el verano, y la resta del año estaba vacía. De vez en cuando, Rosalie celebraba alguna fiestecilla con la gente más cercana.

Cuando lleguemos a la masía, ésta estaba vacía. Aun no había nadie.

Jasper se bajó del coche, abrió la puerta con su llave y entremos dentro a esperar a los demás.

La casa de campo era preciosa. Constaba de una casita de piedra en medio de un gran terreno de pinos, abetos y demás arbustos. Había también muchas flores de invierno y algunas rosas aisladas que habían podido soportar el frío de diciembre.

-Me encanta venir aquí –me dijo Jasper-. Es como si estuvieras en otro mundo, lejos de la ciudad y de la gente.

-No me extraña –le dije mientras abría la puerta y luego iba corriendo hacia la chimenea para encenderla-. Es un sitio muy acogedor.

-Sí, y la compañía también ayuda –dijo mirándome.

Jasper encendió el fuego y luego fuimos a dar una vuelta por la inmensa finca de árboles. Estaba conociendo un Jasper diferente al de hacía unos años. Era mucho más abierto.

-Qué silencio –dije escuchando a mi alrededor. Ni coches, ni gente, ni motores, sólo el sonido de la naturaleza.

-A veces está bien desconectar del ambiente de la ciudad –comentó Jasper-. Yo me he pasado media infancia aquí, rodeado de paz, de árboles y de animales. Cuando estoy mucho tiempo en la ciudad, me agobio.

Nos dimos la vuelta cuando escuchemos los coches de nuestros amigos.

-¡Alice, Jasper! –gritó Rosalie-. ¡Qué bien que hayáis venido!

-¡Qué fríoooooo! –dijo Emmett corriendo hacia dentro de la casa sin saludar ni nada.

Entremos todos en la casa y vimos a Emmett delante de la chimenea calentándose las manos.

-Edward y Bella vendrán en un rato –dijo Rosalie-. Han ido a comprar la comida.

Me quedé observando un rato a Jasper, que le tenía devoción a su hermana. Se parecían mucho, y se llevaban de maravilla.

No tardaron demasiado en llegar Edward y Bella con las pizzas y las bebidas para comer. ¿Pizzas? Sí, en el campo nos apetecían mucho.

Después de comer, Rosalie empezó a explicar anécdotas de su hermano.

-Aun recuerdo un día de verano –dijo Rosalie -, cuando Jasper tenía nueve años. Yo obviamente tenía siete. Recuerdo que él estaba jugando con la bicicleta y de repente se cayó. ¿Y por qué se cayó? Porque estaba mirando a cierta niña con trencitas que lo tenía enamorado perdido jugando por los árboles y se le fue la vista. Nuestros padres estaban bastante lejos de donde estábamos, y yo que ya era muy responsable lo ayudé y él, como todos los niños a esa edad, no dejó que su hermana enana la ayudara. Estuvo llorando como un bebé…

-¡Yo no lloraba como un bebé! –se defendió el aludido dijo cruzándose de brazos-. Se me metió tierra en los ojos, pero no lloraba.

-¿Y quién era la niña? –preguntó Bella.

-¿A qué no lo adivináis? –preguntó Rosalie con cara de pícara.

-Rosalie –le advirtió su hermano-. Ni se te ocurra.

-Era Alice –dijo mirándome a mí-. Estaba loquito por ti, bueno, eso se notaba. Y ahora lo sigue estando.

Jasper y yo nos miramos, pero rápidamente seguimos con la conversación.

-Y yo no lloraba –dijo Jasper enfurruñándose cual niño pequeño.

-Sí, ya, como tú digas. Fue llorando durante todo el trayecto a casa y cuando vio a mamá le fue corriendo a contarle que yo le había tirado de la bici –dijo haciendo que todos riéramos.

-¡Eso no fue así!

-¡Si lo fue!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡Ya vale! –dijo Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas de tanta risa al imaginarse a Jasper de esa manera.

Rosalie y Jasper continuaron explicando algunas anécdotas, y yo reí mucho a pesar de que la mayoría ya me las habían contado cuando Jasper y yo estábamos juntos. De repente, sonó mi teléfono móvil.

LLAMANDO JAMES, decía en la pantalla.

Me levanté y me dirigí hacia fuera, pues ni siquiera sabía qué decirle.

-¿Sí?

-_¡Alice! ¿Cómo estás amor mío? _–me preguntó.

-Bien –le dije. Y no estaba mintiendo, estaba de maravilla sin él.

-_¿No me echas de menos? _–preguntó con voz de pena fingida.

-¿Por qué no me has llamado en estas dos semanas? –le pregunté aunque no me había importado, pues no quería hablar con él. Bastante tendría que hablar con él cuando llegara el día de Navidad. Definitivamente, estaba segura que me amargaría el día. Aunque por lo que me sabía todo más mal, era por su madre. Ella era un buena mujer.

_-He estado muy ocupado, ya sabes, los negocios _–y no supe por qué, pero no le creí.

-Sí, claro –le dije.

-_¿Todo bien por ahí? ¿Qué haces?_

-Estoy en la masía de Rosalie. Ha venido Jasper y hemos aprovechado.

_-¿Jasper? ¿Tu ex? ¿Y qué hace ahí? ¿No habrá vuelto para estar contigo? ¡Más le vale que no! Mira que me vuelvo a casa _–dijo. James siempre había sido un celoso, siempre le había gustado tenerme controlada y sobre todo, no quería que me arrimara a ningún hombre. ¡Pero si se ponía celoso de Edward! ¡Mi hermano! Pues ya ni cuento de Jasper.

-No te preocupes –le dije-. No ha venido a eso.

Noté un deje triste en mis palabras.

_-Debo dejarte. Te quiero _–me dijo.

-Yo también –le mentí.

Colgué el teléfono y me quedé allí quieta.

-¿Era James? –me preguntó Jasper. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Sí.

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí. No –dije empezando a llorar.

Jasper me atrapó con sus brazos y me acarició el cabello. ¿Por qué lloraba? No lo sabía ni yo. No sabía cómo debía sentirme. No debería llorar, al fin y al cabo tampoco estaba muy bien con James. Pero claro, estuve engañada durante todo el tiempo que estuvimos juntos, y eso me dolía. Además Jasper había vuelto, confundiéndome aun más de lo que ya estaba. Tenía un lio mental que no sabía qué hacer con mi vida.

-¿Por qué lloras Alice? –me preguntó Jasper tiernamente-. Dímelo, tal vez puedo ayudarte.

-No pasa nada –dije secándome las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta-. Sólo estoy un poco sensible.

-Alice, tú nunca has llorado por que sí. Siempre has llorado por algo, así que confía en mí y dímelo –dijo haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

-Preferiría no contártelo –dije aun notando cómo las lágrimas salían de mis ojos.

-¿Qué te hizo James para tenerte así?

Me lo quedé mirando por unos instantes, pensándome si debía contarle o no.

-James… aparte de mentirme con casi todo, tenía una esposa antes –dije limpiándome las lágrimas-. La cual murió en extrañas circunstancias. Además de que dudo que esté de viaje de negocios. Un mes es demasiado, Nueva York no está tan lejos como para eso.

-Raro sí que es –dijo pensativo-. Pero… ¿tú le amas?

-Me pensaba que sí –le dije, y me pareció ver un atisbo de alivio en sus ojos-, pero me he dado cuenta de que sólo le quería y me gustaba su compañía. Aunque no entiendo por qué.

-James no te merece Alice –dijo acariciando mi mejilla y secando mis lágrimas-. Mereces a alguien que sepa valorar lo que vales. Porque tú vales mucho, Alice.

-Además… -dije. Pero me callé de repente. ¿Qué estaba a punto de decir? ¡Era idiota! Iba a decirle que me estaba enamorando de otro hombre, pero lo mejor era callarme. No quería confundirme aun más.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada –dije rápidamente-. Vamos dentro, que me estoy quedando helada.

Entré corriendo en la casa seguida de Jasper y nos unimos a nuestros amigos

Fue un día extremadamente divertido si le hacemos caso omiso a la llamada de James. Me lo pasé muy bien con mis amigos y con Jasper. Estaba cambiado. Mucho. Era más maduro, y ¿por qué no decirlo? Estaba más guapo y más fuerte. Se notaba que iba al gimnasio para mantenerse en forma.

Durante el trayecto a casa, me vinieron varios recuerdos a la cabeza.

_-Alice –me dijo James arrodillándose en mitad del restaurante y cogiéndome la mano-. Te amo. Y no sé cómo pedírtelo, pero… me gustaría que saliéramos juntos._

_Yo me quedé petrificada. Consideraba a James como un amigo. Sólo un amigo que se había portado muy bien conmigo y me dio su apoyo y comprensión tras la marcha de Jasper. Un amigo que me hizo sentir protegida cuando me veía en la cafetería desolada y triste. Un amigo que sí, se había portado muy bien conmigo, pero un amigo. Aun así, me sabía mal decirle que no, después de todo lo que él había hecho por mí. Por eso acepté aunque no muy convencida._

_-Vale –dije con una sonrisa fingida-. Yo… también te quiero._

_Y no mentí, pues quererle le quería, pero amarlo nunca._

_-_¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Jasper preocupado-. No has dicho nada desde que salimos de allí.

-Sí, sólo estaba pensando en cosas –dije dedicándole una de mis mejores sonrisas.

-¿Sería muy maleducado preguntar por tus pensamientos? –me preguntó sin apartar la mirada de la carretera.

-Estaba pensando en cuando James me pidió para salir –le dije. Me percaté de cierta furia asomando por sus ojos-. Estaba pensando que ni siquiera quería salir con él, acepté por pena.

-¿Saliste con él por pena? –me preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, porque se portó muy bien conmigo cuando… cuando tú te largaste –dije fulminándolo con la mirada, pero rápidamente cambié la expresión de mi rostro.

-¿Cuándo os conocisteis? –me preguntó intrigado.

-Después de que te fueras sólo salía de casa para ir a trabajar. Pero Rosalie se hartó y nos fuimos de fiesta una noche. Allí fue donde lo conocí. Yo estaba en la barra sentada y mirando cómo Rosalie bailaba y yo… en fin, me puse melancólica y empecé a llorar. Él se acercó a mí y yo le dejé claro que no quería nada con él. Pero él me ofreció su hombro para llorar y me escuchó. Así empecé a salir con él, como amigos únicamente. Pero él se enamoró de mí.

-Siento lo que te hice –dijo sin mirarme-. Espero que algún día puedas perdonarme.

No le contesté, pero interiormente pensé que ya lo había perdonado. No sabía por qué, pero lo había perdonado. Después de todo el daño que me hizo hace dos años, después de todo, seguía recordando los felices cuatro años que pasemos juntos. Porque fueron los cuatro años más felices de mi vida.

Llegamos a casa, y Jasper hizo unos sándwiches para cenar. Cuando terminamos, fuimos a ver una película que ponían en la televisión. Por suerte era una comedia de Jack Lemmon muy divertida y no paramos de reír.

Aunque en cierto momento, nuestras manos se rozaron y noté como una electricidad pasando a través de mis venas. Me lo quedé mirando unos instantes, pero aparté la mirada rápidamente. Vi que él volvía a posar la mirada en la pantalla de la televisión, y me quedé mirando su rostro. Tenía una hermosa sonrisa en su boca y sus ojos rebosaban de alegría. Estaba igual de guapo que siempre.

Me acerqué a él y apoyé mi cabeza en su hombro, ante su sorpresa. Jasper pasó su brazo por encima de mi hombro y me besó la frente.

Era como si volara. ¿Volando? Abrí un ojo y vi que Jasper me tenía cogida en brazos subiendo la escalera.

-¿Me he dormido? –le pregunté.

-Sí –me dijo dándome un beso en el pelo-. Hueles muy bien.

Me llevó hasta mi habitación y me tumbó en la cama. Me tapó con la manta y se acercó a mi rostro.

-Duerme princesa, que mañana tienes que trabajar –me dio otro beso en la frente y se marchó de la habitación.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan de Jasper? Es todo un caballero pero aun nos debe explicaciones u.u sólo os diré que no lo juzguéis mal por lo que hizo...tiene buenas explicaciones..mejor me callo, ya he hablado demasiado ^^**

**Gracias a todas por sus fabulosos comentarios que me hacen sacar una sonrisa cada vez que los leo ^^ y gracias a todos los que leéis aunque sea anónimamente ;P**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

Después de darme una buena ducha y de vestirme, bajé a la cocina a prepararle el desayuno a Jasper para cuando se despertara.

Hice zumo de naranja, unas tostadas, bacón y unos huevos en un periquete. Lo dejé en la mesa tapado y le escribí una nota antes de irme.

_Caliéntatelo en el microondas si deseas. Volveré a la hora de comer, así no comerás solo. Estás en tu casa, así que haz lo que quieras pero: ¡nada de limpiar! Disfruta del día, Alice._

Sabía que él haría cualquier cosa por ayudarme con las tareas de la casa, pero no quería tenerlo de criado.

Cogí mi bolsa y me dirigí al coche corriendo.

Rosalie aun no había llegado a la tienda, así que abrí las puertas y encendí las luces.

-¡Buenos días! –me saludó Rosalie dándome un beso en la mejilla-. ¿Cómo va todo con Jasper?

-Buenos días, pues bien –le contesté a mi amiga que me miraba haciendo movimientos con las cejas.

-¿Sólo bien? ¿Qué habéis hecho esta noche?

_-_¿Dormir? –le dije irónicamente.

-¡Aparte de eso! –me contestó mirándome fijamente-. Nada de lo que tengas que hablar conmigo…

-Rosalie, si insinúas si ha pasado algo entre Jasper y yo, la respuesta es no –le dije con una sonrisa y fulminándola con la mirada.

-Ya pasará –dijo, y se al despacho, pero antes dijo-: Vi cómo os mirabais ayer, así que no me niegues que no hay algo entre vosotros. Ni tú has dejado de quererle, ni él te ha dejado de amar.

Durante toda la mañana, no dejé de pensar en las palabras de Rosalie. ¿Sería verdad que él aun me amaba? ¿Y yo? ¿Le amaba aun? A la hora de comer, antes de cerrar, escuché que la puerta se abría.

-Lo siento, está cerrado –dije sin mirar quién era.

-Qué lástima –dijo una voz haciendo que me girara rápidamente-. Tenía ganas de hablar con la bella diseñadora que trabaja en esta tienda.

-Me temo que se ha ido –le dije riéndome-. Pasa.

-¿Te apetece que vayamos a comer a un restaurante? –me dijo entregándome un precioso ramos de tulipanes rojos-. Para ti.

-G-gr-gracias –dije sorprendida ante tan bonito gesto-. Son preciosas.

-No tanto como tú –dijo sin dejar de mirarme-. ¿Vamos?

-De acuerdo –dije-. Espérate cinco minutos a que cerremos, ¿vale?

-Te espero fuera, reina.

Entré al despacho a decirle a Rosalie que era hora de cerrar, y a ésta no le pasaron por alto las flores.

-¿Quién te ha regalado esas hermosas flores? –preguntó levantándose rápidamente.

-Jasper –le contesté-. Vamos a ir a comer ahora.

-¿Tú sabes lo que significan unos tulipanes rojos? –dijo pícaramente-. ¿Sigues sin creer que te ama?

-Sólo está siendo amable, Rose.

-Si estuviera siendo amable te hubiera traído flores de cualquier color menos rojo, o directamente no te hubiera traído flores.

-Será una casualidad.

-¡Venga lárgate! –dijo empujándome hacia la puerta-. ¡Mi hermano te espera!

Me empujó fuera de la tienda y me dio el bolso.

-Hola hermanito –le saludó-. Qué flores tan bonitas.

-No representan ni la mitad de la belleza de Alice –dijo el muy galán-. Hasta luego, Rossie.

-¡A disfrutar tortolitos! –dijo Rosalie haciendo que me pusiera roja como un tomate.

Jasper y yo la fulminamos con la mirada y nos fuimos al coche de Jasper.

-¿A qué restaurante vamos? –le pregunté.

-Ya lo verás –dijo sonriente.

Paró el coche frente al restaurante a un restaurante de comida rápida.

-¿Te apetece una hamburguesa? –dijo mirándome.

-La verdad es que sí –le contesté.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y cuando vino el camarero, noté que éste no dejaba de mirarme.

-¿Qué querrán los señores? –preguntó amablemente.

Pedí lo que quería, y cuando levanté la vista, Jasper estaba mirando amenazante al camarero.

-¿Por qué lo has mirado así? –le pregunté cuando se hubo ido el camarero.

-No me gustaba la manera en que te estaba mirando –dijo frunciendo el ceño-. Te miraba como si fueras un trozo de carne.

-¿Y eso a ti qué más te da?

-Me molesta que te miren así.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque me pone celoso –dijo mirándome fijamente.

Nos sirvieron la comida, la cual acompañemos con un buen vino.

A las tres volví a la tienda, después de haber pasado una comida agradable con Jasper.

-¿Cómo ha ido? –me preguntó Rosalie impaciente.

-Bien, ha sido divertido.

-¿Sólo divertido? ¡Pues vaya asco!

-¿Y qué esperabas que pasara? Creo que tu imaginación vuela demasiado.

-Pues no sé… ¿Qué te besara, quizás? ¿Te ha besado?

-No… hoy no –dije más bien para mí misma. ¡Mierda! ¿Eso último lo había dicho en voz alta?

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Lo sabía! ¿Cuándo? ¡Cuéntamelo todo! –dijo dando brinquitos.

-No fue nada… sólo nos besamos cuando nos despertamos el sábado, pero no pasó nada.

-Y… ¿dónde estabais durmiendo para estar juntos por la mañana? –preguntó mirándome con los ojos entreabiertos.

-Bueno, es que tenía miedo por la noche y me fui con él –dijo avergonzada mientras miraba el suelo.

-Sí… miedo…si, si –dijo riéndose.

Dejé el tema en paz, porque no me apetecía explicarle la visita que tuvimos en plena noche. Jasper aun no me había explicado de qué conocía a aquel hombre, pero no quise volver a preguntarle. Estaba segura de que cuando él quisiera contármelo, lo haría. No iba a presionarlo.

A las ocho empezamos a recoger. Los lunes trabajábamos las dos todo el día, al igual que el viernes, pues era cuando más gente había. La resta de días nos turnábamos, una iba por la mañana y la otra por la tarde.

Aunque para mi sorpresa, había alguien esperándome en el coche.

-Hola –me saludó Jasper-. ¿Vamos a casa, dejas las flores en un jarrón, te arreglas y nos vamos a un sitio?

-¿Qué tienes pensado, bribón? –le pregunté mientras abría el coche.

-Te va a gustar, ¿te apuntas? –me preguntó.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Pues te sigo con el coche.

Dejé el ramo de flores en un jarrón en la entrada de casa, me puse un vestido con unos zapatos de tacón y salí para meterme corriendo en el coche de Jasper.

-Bbbrrr –dije cuando entré en el coche cerrando deprisa la puerta del coche-. ¡Qué frío hace!

-Espera, que subo la calefacción –dijo apretando botones-. ¿Mejor?

-Sí gracias –dije mientras nos alejábamos de casa-. ¿Dónde vamos?

-Es una sorpresa.

-¿Otra? Creo que ya he tenido bastantes por hoy.

-Pues no he hecho más que empezar.

Aparcó el coche delante del restaurante más selecto de la ciudad, el Twilight. Salimos del coche y Jasper me ofreció su brazo para entrar.

-Buenas noches –saludó el camarero-. ¿Mesa para dos?

-Ya tengo una reserva –dijo Jasper-. A nombre de Jasper Whitlock.

-Cierto –contestó él-. Síganme, por favor.

Fuimos caminando hacia una sala en la que no había nadie.

Jasper y yo nos sentamos, uno frente del otro.

-No deberías haberme traído aquí –le dije mientras miraba la carta-. Todo es demasiado caro, con un restaurante más barato me habría conformado.

-Alice, si he querido traerte aquí es porque quiero y puedo –me dijo con una sonrisa-. No te preocupes más y pide lo que quieras.

-Pero es que…

-Y haz el favor de no mirar los precios –dijo riéndose.

Me sonrojé al escuchar sus palabras. Fijé la mirada en la carta y puse a mirar los platos que ofrecían.

-Pediré lo mismo que tú –dije aun mirando la carta y sin saber qué pedir.

-De acuerdo –dijo divertido-. ¿Quieres vino?

-Mañana trabajo –contesté rápidamente-, y sinceramente… ya sabes, el alcohol no me sienta muy bien.

-Una copa no te hará daño, Ally –dijo mirándome fijamente-. Y sí, recuerdo perfectamente tu poco aguante con el alcohol.

Me sonrojé aun más al recordar la noche en la que fui a celebrar mi graduación. Fuimos Jasper y yo con todos nuestros amigos, y yo que no bebía nunca, se me ocurrió la maravillosa idea de emborracharme. Pero no aguanté mucho y empecé a sentirme mal, hasta tal punto que me llevaron a casa desmayada.

-¿Saben ya los señores lo que tomarán? –preguntó una camarera sin dejar de mirar a Jasper.

-Sí, tomaremos un rissotto italiano con queso y para beber el mejor vino que tengan –contestó Jasper sin dejar de mirarme.

-¿Y su esposa? –me preguntó.

-Lo mismo que él –le dije sin molestarme en rectificarle que Jasper no era mi esposo.

Vi cómo la camarera se alejaba de la mesa y me la quedé mirando por un rato.

-¿Qué te pasa con la camarera? –me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-¿A mí? ¿Por qué?

-Porque ni siquiera le has rectificado lo de ser mi esposa y la has mirado con ojos de asesina en serie –dijo riéndose.

-¿Por qué iba a decirle que no era tu esposa, si ni siquiera le importa? –respondí sin darle importancia-. Y lo de la mirada… pues la mía.

-No –dijo cogiéndome de la mano-. Tu mirada no es de asesina, tu mirada es dulce y tierna. Y sí, no le importa si estamos casados, pero creo que te has puesto celosa por cómo me miraba.

-¿Celosa yo? ¿Y por qué iba a estarlo?

-Porque tal vez sientas algo por mí –me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos-. ¿O me equivoco?

-Lamento decirte que sí te equivocas, te quiero pero como un amigo –le dije, y decidí cambiar de tema-. Parece mentira que falte poco más de una semana para Navidad.

-Sí –respondió y mientras tanto la camarera, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Jasper, sirvió los platos-. ¿Ya has comprado los regalos?

-Aun no, ¿me acompañarías el sábado? –le pregunté mientras me llevaba un poco de comida a la boca-. Esto está muy bueno.

-Por supuesto que te acompañaré –me dijo-. Además, yo también tengo que comprar los regalos, ¿y quién puede ayudarme mejor que tú?

-Pues perfecto. Este sábado tengo el día libre, así que podemos ir a Seattle por la mañana temprano.

-¿Y por qué a Seattle? ¿Las tiendas de aquí no van bien?

-Hay más cosas en Seattle, además hace tiempo que no voy.

-De acuerdo, me parece bien –me contestó.

-¿De verdad que no te importa?

-Contigo iría hasta el fin del mundo –me dijo dejándome estupefacta.

Desde que Jasper está conmigo, no ha dejado de decirme cosas bonitas, y me estaba confundiendo mucho. Me miraba con unos ojos que me enternecían por momentos, y levantaban mis dudas. Al fin y al cabo, ni yo misma acababa de entender el por qué me llevaba bien con él después de abandonarme. Aunque en el fondo estaba segura que si actuaba así con él, era por algo.

-¿Y cuando hablaras con James? –me preguntó sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Cuando vuelva del viaje –contesté mirando el plato. Aun me ponía nerviosa hablar del tema, y más con él.

-¿Y por qué no lo solucionas ya? Podrías llamarlo –me dijo bebiendo de su copa de vino.

-No me gusta aclarar cosas así por teléfono ni por carta –dije mirándolo fijamente. Pero rápidamente me arrepentí-. Lo siento.

-No te preocupes, tienes razón. Hay cosas que es mejor hablarlas cara a cara –dijo mirándome tristemente-. Por eso nunca me perdonaré no haberte dicho que tenía que irme en persona, sino que lo hice como los cobardes, con una nota.

-Siento…

-No, tranquila. Una cosa, ¿querrás que esté contigo cuando hables con James? No lo conozco de nada, pero lo poco que sé no me gusta. No me perdonaría nunca que te hiciera algo.

-Pues no lo sé… -dije pensativa-. Ni siquiera sé qué haré ese día. En teoría nos encontraremos directamente de casa de sus padres, pero… Pero no quiero fingir durante toda una cena. Tal vez deba hablar con él antes.

-¿Y vendrá el veinticuatro por la noche? Pero si ese día no se suelen hacer reuniones ni nada –me dijo mirándome-. ¿Dónde trabaja?

-¿Te soy sincera? –le pregunté, y él asintió-. No sé dónde trabaja. Sólo sé que su empresa tiene la sede en Seattle y que no sabe quién es su propietario. No sé ni de qué es, ni nada.

-¿Cuánto tiempo habéis estado juntos?

-Once meses exactamente, seis de ellos viviendo juntos.

-¿Y en todo ése tiempo no ha sido capaz de decirte al menos donde trabaja?

-Ni tampoco de presentarme a sus padres. Lo más fuerte eran las excusas que me ponía para no presentármelos, y ¿sabes cómo me enteré de lo de su antigua mujer?

-Dime.

-Casualmente me encontré con su madre y me lo explicó. Ella me dijo que James le decía que era yo la que no quería conocerles. Es un mentiroso.

-Pues sí, y no sabes cuánto lo siento. Ahora tú y yo podríamos estar juntos, y tú… no tendrías que estar sufriendo por culpa de ése imbécil –dijo tristemente.

-No hay marcha atrás –dije-. Y ojalá James vuelva antes del veinticuatro y pueda ahorrarme el papelón de mi vida la noche de Navidad.

-Oye Alice… quiero pedirte permiso para esto –dijo firmemente-. ¿Te importaría si investigo dónde trabaja James? Así tal vez pueda hacer que vuelva antes.

-¿Tú harías eso?

-Haría cualquier cosa por ti, además que me gustaría que pasaras la noche de Navidad conmigo y mi hermana –me dijo con una sonrisa-. Además tengo muchas influencias, y seguro que lo podría solucionar.

-Pues permiso concedido –le contesté con una sonrisa-. Gracias.

-No tienes por qué dármelas, será un placer.

Fue una velada estupenda. Nos lo pasamos muy bien y me relajó mucho sincerarme con Jasper ése día. No sé cómo se lo montaba, pero cuando estaba con él se me iban todos los males, me sentía protegida y querida.

Al llegar a casa, antes de entrar en mi habitación, no pude evitar tener un bonito gesto con él.

-Gracias, ha sido un día maravilloso –le dije poniéndome de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias a ti por permitírmelo –me dijo acariciando mi cabello-. También ha sido un día maravilloso para mí… como en los viejos tiempos.

Acercó sus labios a los míos y depositó un corto y fino beso.

-Buenas noches, princesa.

Entré en mi habitación aun con el corazón palpitándome a toda velocidad. ¿Qué estaba haciendo Jasper conmigo?

* * *

**¡Hola! Perdón, iba a actualizar el lunes, pero se me metió un virus en mi ordenador y no me funcionaba para nada bien. Así que como recompensa, actualizaré hoy y también mañana ^^**

**¿Les sigue gustando la historia? Espero que sí ;D**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews que me hacen tan contenta, a todas sus alertas y favoritos (tanto de historias como de autor) y también gracias a las que me leéis ^^**

**Por cierto, a la persona que no ha tenido valor de decir lo que pensaba con una cuenta (que no sé si será la misma que dejó un comentario del estilo en un review para otra escritora) sino que se ha escudado dejando un review anónimo, le digo lo siguiente: más fallos de gramática que tú no tengo, porque en un review has hecho más faltas que yo en todos mis fics, y como no voy a entrar al trapo te diré que nadie te obliga a leerlo. Así que si no te gusta, no sé por qué lo estás leyendo. Ala, que te vaya bien!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

Me desperté por la mañana una hora antes de lo necesario. Estábamos a martes, la cual cosa significaba que en una semana y un día, o sea el miércoles sería Noche Buena. No me pude volver a dormir. Empecé a pensar en Jasper, en lo bueno que estaba siendo conmigo esos días, y pensé en que siempre había sido así. Cuando vivíamos juntos, era igual de caballero y bueno de lo que estaba siendo ahora. Lo amaba con locura, y por eso me dolió tantísimo lo que me hizo. Y sin querer, me vino a la cabeza aquél fantástico día, nótese el sarcasmo, de hacía casi más de dos años: cuando Jasper se fue y me dejó con una carta:

"Estaba tranquilamente trabajando con Rosalie en la tienda. Fue un día en el que teníamos muchos clientes, y por lo tanto hicimos una buena caja. Le pedí a Rosalie que me dejara salir una hora antes porque al día siguiente, Jasper y yo hacíamos cuatro años juntos, y me hacía ilusión celebrarlo también la noche antes. Rosalie, que haría cualquier cosa por su hermano y también por mí, aceptó sin pensárselo dos veces.

-Disfrutad –me dijo guiñándome un ojo antes de que yo saliera por la puerta.

Me subí en el coche y me dirigí a recoger la comida preparada de nuestro restaurante preferido de Lakewood para darle una grata sorpresa a Jasper.

Aparqué el coche en el garaje de la hermosa casa que Jasper y yo habíamos comprado tiempo atrás para vivir juntos. Ya llevábamos tres años viviendo en aquella casa, y los cuatro años que estuvimos juntos fueron los más felices de mi vida.

Entré en la casa y dejé la comida en la mesa del salón. No estaba segura de si Jasper estaba en casa o no, pero no se escuchaba nada. Pensando que tal vez estaría dormido o haciendo algo en su estudio, me dispuse sigilosamente a preparar la mesa con velas y poniendo unas flores en medio de la mesa para que se viera más bonita. Puse los platos y los cubiertos y fui a nuestra habitación a cambiarme de ropa. Entré en mi vestidor y me puse un lindo vestido con unos zapatos de tacón no muy elevados. Me puse una diadema a juego con el vestido y me retoqué el maquillaje.

Salí de nuestra habitación y fui a darle una sorpresa en su estudio. Pero abría la puerta y no había nadie.

-¿Jasper? –pregunté cuando entré en la habitación. Pero al ver que no había nadie, salí al pasillo y empecé a explorar cada una de las habitaciones.

Bajé preocupada al garaje a mirar si el coche de Jasper estaba allí y noté cómo me caían las lágrimas al darme cuenta de que el coche no estaba allí. Cuando llegué la luz estaba apagada, y no me había dado cuenta.

Subí a nuestra habitación, dispuesta a coger el móvil para llamarlo, pero para mi sorpresa, había un sobre encima de la cama que decía mi nombre.

Con las manos temblorosas cogí el sobre y con miedo, saqué la carta para leer su contenido.

_Mi querida Alice,_

_No te puedes llegar a imaginar cuánto me duele hacerte esto a ti, a la mujer de mi vida. Lo siento mucho, pero debo irme. Alice, no pienses que me voy con otra mujer o porque haya dejado de quererte, porque nunca voy a poder dejar de quererte, pues mi amor por ti es demasiado intenso. Eres la mujer más especial que ha habido en toda mi vida, y la única que ha habido en ella._

_Me gustaría poder explicarte el motivo por el cual debo marcharme, pero por tu seguridad no puedo hacerlo._

_Con todo el dolor de mi corazón debo pedirte que no me busques y que sigas con tu vida. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero sólo espero que algún día llegues a poder perdonarme y quien sabe… tal vez podamos volver a estar juntos. _

_Piensa que esto lo hago por tu bien, porque eres lo que más amo en esta vida y prefiero la idea de no estar junto a ti, que la idea de saber que no voy a poder verte nunca más por motivos peores._

_Entiendo que todo esto te pueda confundir, pero algún día, cuando haya pasado algún tiempo y todo esto se haya solucionado, regresaré y te lo explicaré todo. Tal vez así logres entenderme, y si no lo haces, te respetaré._

_Quiero que te quedes con la casa, si deseas quedarte aun y con el daño que te he hecho. Cambié el nombre en las escrituras y ahora la casa te pertenece por completo. No intentes nunca pagarme nada por ella, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti y es lo que quiero hacer._

_Te amo y siempre te amaré._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Jasper Whitlock."_

Notaba cómo las lágrimas corrían sin cesar por mi rostro, mientras agarraba la carta con fuerza. No me podía creer que Jasper me hubiera abandonado y se hubiera ido sin decírmelo a la cara. ¿Por qué no había sido lo suficientemente valiente como para decírmelo cara a cara?

Salí de mis pensamientos para volver a la realidad. Me di cuenta de que había empezado a llorar. Cogí un pañuelo y me sequé las lágrimas con él. Me levanté de la cama y como aun quedaba más de media hora para levantarme para ir a trabajar, me dirigí a mi armario.

En la parte de abajo, en una cajita guardaba la carta que Jasper me había dejado. La releí una y otra vez y me di cuenta de que había sido sincero y había vuelto. Dos años más tarde, pero había vuelto dispuesto a darme una explicación, y yo no lo había querido escuchar. ¿Debería pedirle que me la diera? ¿O debía esperar a que él decidiera volver a dármela?

Estaba completamente confundida. Jasper había vuelto dos años después y había vuelto cambiado, pero seguía siendo el mismo caballero de siempre. Y según lo que me había dicho y demostrado, me seguía queriendo. Tal vez no como antes, pero lo hacía.

Cuando Jasper se fue, me costó mucho seguir viviendo en aquella casa. Más de una vez pensé en venderla e irme a un lugar nuevo, en donde no tuviera recuerdos de él. Pero no tuve valor de vender la casa, porque significaba muchísimo para mí. Jasper y yo la construimos con mucho amor y la decoramos juntos. Montemos los muebles juntos y pasamos allí nuestra primera Navidad juntos.

Escuché el sonido del despertador avisándome de que ya era la hora de empezar a prepararse para ir a trabajar. Me di una ducha rápida, me vestí, me maquillé, me peiné y fui a la cocina a prepararle algo de desayunar a Jasper.

Bajé corriendo a la cocina y para mi sorpresa Jasper ya estaba allí.

-¡Buenos días! –me saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-. ¿Has dormido bien?

-Buenos días, sí gracias –le dije-. No sabía que estabas despierto.

-He pensado que no es justo que tú te levantes más pronto para preparar el desayuno, así que hoy he decidido prepararlo yo. Veo que sigues siendo tan ordenada como siempre. Y que tienes la misma disposición de las cosas que cuando vivíamos juntos.

-Sí, y muchas gracias –le dije sentándome en la mesa ya preparada.

-Ahora te pongo los huevos –dijo sacándolos de la sartén-. ¿Quieres té o café? ¿O zumo?

-Pues lo mismo que vayas a tomar tú –le dije.

-Perfecto, he preparado un té que te va a encantar.

Una vez se sentó delante de mí, vi cómo me miraba fijamente.

-Está muy bueno –le dije-. Gracias.

-Me alegro –me dijo-. ¿Has llorado?

-No, ¿Por? –le pregunté sorprendida de que se me notara algo.

-Te conozco mejor de lo que tú crees, y tienes los ojos como si hubieras llorado –me dijo-. Y no engañes, hace muchos años que nos conocemos.

-Sí que he llorado, pero no me ha pasado nada –dije para tranquilizarme.

-¿Algún mal recuerdo? –me preguntó como si me estuviera leyendo la mente.

-Pues… sí. Pero no es nada.

-Tiene algo que ver conmigo, ¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no te preocupes, ya es agua pasada.

-Necesito que hablemos –me dijo ayudándome a recoger la mesa-. Esta tarde me iré a unos sitios con Edward y Emmett y volveré tarde. Pero mañana quiero que me escuches y hablemos.

-De acuerdo –le dije-. Hasta luego, y pásatelo bien.

Salí corriendo hacia mi coche. Hoy me tocaba ir sólo por la mañana con Rosalie, y por la tarde vendría la chica nueva que había venido para ayudarnos en la época de las Navidades, cuando hay más gente. Era una chica de confianza, y Rosalie se quedaría con ella.

Fue una mañana tranquila, no hubieron demasiados clientes, así que Rosalie y yo empezamos a conversar.

-Emmett es un cielo –me explicó. Hablaba de él con tanto amor, que si era sincera me daba envidia que hubiera encontrado a alguien que la amara tanto. ¿Cuándo encontraría yo al hombre con el que casarme y tener hijos?-. Siempre tan caballero y atento conmigo… aunque sea un poco infantil, lo amo.

-Es muy bueno –le dije.

-Sí. ¿Y tú que tal con Jasper? ¿La convivencia va bien?

-Sí, sí. Va perfectamente –le contesté-. Él…

-¿Él qué?

-Se está portando estupendamente conmigo –le dije a mi hermana-. ¿Sabes? Cuando lo he visto esta mañana era como si reviviese los momentos cuando estábamos juntos.

-Alice, necesito que me seas sincera, no se lo diré a nadie –dijo sentándose conmigo y cogiéndome de la mano-. ¿Tú le amas?

Me la quedé mirando por un largo rato. ¿Lo amaba? Pues no lo sabía, pero Rosalie no se iba a conformar con ésa respuesta. Tenía que confesar que había dejado a un lado mi enfado con él y ahora estaba muy a gusto con él. Me sentí protegida. Me gustaba conversar con él y dormirme en sus brazos. Me gustaba que me acariciara el rostro y me besara en los labios haciendo que me sobresaltara sorprendida. ¿Esto era amor? ¿Para qué seguir engañándome a mí misma? Sí, lo amaba. Lo amaba como antes, como nunca en el fondo he dejado de hacerlo.

-Pues creo que sí –le confesé-. Pero sobretodo, lo que creo, es que nunca he dejado de amarle.

-Lo sabía –dijo abrazándome-. Has hecho un gran paso reconociéndote a ti misma que lo amas, ¡pero si se te ve a la legua! Y también se lo veo a él que te ama. Estáis hechos el uno por el otro.

-No creo estar preparada para volver a estar con él.

-¿Pero por qué?

-No he olvidado lo que me hizo –dije dejando de mirarla-. Es más, esta mañana me he puesto a llorar al recordarlo.

-Alice, debes dejar ese tema atrás. ¡Es agua pasada! Jasper ha vuelto.

-Lo sé… pero…no sé. Eso sí, Jasper en su carta me dijo que volvería a darme explicaciones, y lo ha cumplido. No sé qué hacer –dije mirándola en busca de consejo.

-Date tu tiempo –me dijo sonriente-. Él estará aquí hasta después de año nuevo. Tienes tiempo para hablar con él, para pensar en qué quieres hacer y para pensar qué es lo que realmente quieres en tu vida. A no ser que quieras echarlo de tu casa.

-¡Pues claro que no! Estoy encantada de tenerlo en casa –le dije sonrojándome-. Pero… ¿él querrá estar tanto tiempo allí?

-Si tu le dices que sí, él aceptará encantado, ya lo verás –me dijo.

Estuve un rato pensando en eso. Sí, seguía enamorada de Jasper. Seguía estando enfadada y dolida por lo que me hizo, pero algún día tendría que olvidarlo, ¿no? Además, él quería explicármelo, tal vez tuviera una buena excusa que hiciera incluso que me sintiera culpable por lo que le dije.

Faltaba una hora para cerrar la tienda cuando la madre de James entró y me dedicó una sonrisa.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno pues ya estoy aquí como prometí xD Bueeenooo... hemos descubierto algo más del día en el que Jasper se fue y dejó a Alice... pobrecilla... dentro de pocos capítulos Jasper le explicará todo a Alice, no se preocupen xD**

**Por cierto, muchas gracias por todo el apoyo que me han dado sobre lo de la crítica de ayer ^^**

**Le dedico este capi a mi amiga Romy por todo su apoyo y porque la quiero mucho ;D T'estimo nena ;***

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

-Hola Alice –me saludó Elizabeth-. ¿Cómo estás querida?

-Hola, Elizabeth, bastante bien, ¿y tú?

-Preocupada –me dijo-. ¿Puedo sentarme?

-Claro –dije ofreciéndole una silla-. ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿James?

-James no me preocupa en absoluto –me dijo mirándome con cariño-. La que me preocupa eres tú.

Me quedé sorprendida por su declaración.

-¿Por qué? –le pregunté extrañada y, a la vez, intrigada.

-Porque por una parte pienso que no te debería de haber explicado lo de Victoria –dijo mirándose fijamente las manos-, pero por otra parte pienso que he hecho lo correcto.

-Elizabeth –dije cogiéndola de las manos-. Siempre te estaré agradecida que me lo hayas contado, aun siendo tu hijo. Me has hecho abrir los ojos, y si te soy sincera, me he dado cuenta de que no era feliz con él.

-Sé que he hecho bien –me dijo con un deje de tristeza-, pero… -tomó aire y continuó-, pero creo que con esto te he puesto en peligro.

-No me has puesto en peligro –dije.

-Sí lo he hecho –me dijo mirándome con los ojos muy abiertos-. A ver, cuando vuelva James, supongo que hablarás con él para dejarlo, ¿no?

-Sí.

-Pues eso, James no va a permitir que ninguna mujer lo deje. Es demasiado orgulloso, y sobre todo no creo que le haga mucha gracia tener que decirnos que cancela la cena de Navidad. James, como ya te he dicho, es muy orgulloso, y si nos ha dicho que traería a su novia, la traerá. ¿Se lo dirás después de la cena?

-Me gustaría decírselo antes, pero no sé cuándo volverá.

-Él no me ha dicho nada, ni me lo dirá, pero te agradecería que me mantuvieras al corriente de cuándo volverá. Y sobretodo dime cuando se lo dirás, ¿vale? No soportaría que te pasara algo, linda.

-Mi hermano y mi… -¿Qué era Jasper? ¿Mi amigo? ¿Mi ex novio? ¿Mi futuro novio?- amigo estarán conmigo cuando se lo diga.

-No me da miedo lo que pueda hacerte en el momento que se lo digas, Alice. Me da miedo lo que él pueda planear después. Es malvado, Alice. Y me duele decirlo porque es mi hijo, pero James es malvado. Y puede hacerte daño.

-Elizabeth –dije abrazándola al darme cuenta de que unas lágrimas asomaban por sus ojos-, estate tranquila. ¡No me hará nada! -¿o sí me lo haría? No estaba segura de ello, pero no la quería preocupar.

-Eso espero querida –me dijo-. Te he cogido mucho cariño, y créeme, me da lástima no tenerte como nuera. Pero preferiría tenerte como amiga y que estuvieras a gusto con el hombre que te haga feliz, a que estés con mi hijo, pero estés infeliz y te haga desgraciada.

-Eres muy buena –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-. Y por supuesto que eres mi amiga.

-¿Con quién pasarás las Navidades? –me preguntó Elizabeth cambiando de tema.

-Con mis amigos y mi hermano –le contesté.

-¿Y tus padres?

-Mis padres murieron hace años en un accidente de tráfico –le dije.

-Lo siento –me dijo.

Estuve un rato más conversando con Elizabeth hasta que se marchó. Cuando llegó la hora de recoger, Rosalie y yo cerremos la tienda para irnos a casa.

-¿Quieres venirte a mi casa? –me preguntó Rosalie mientras nos dirigíamos al aparcamiento del coche-. Emmett no está, se ha ido con Jasper y Edward a no sé dónde.

-Sí, Jasper me lo ha dicho, me ha dicho que regresarían tarde. ¿No te importa que vaya?

-Si me importara no te lo habría propuesto, tonta –dijo riéndose.

Preparamos algo rápido de comer y nos sentamos en la mesa.

-¿Sabes a dónde han ido? –le pregunté a mi rubia amiga.

-No tengo ni idea –dijo llevándose la comida a la boca-. A algún sitio que no me han querido decir.

-Algo de hombres –dije riéndome-. Ahora que lo pienso, creo que hoy había una feria del videojuego en el que podías jugar sin parar hasta las once de la noche, te daban de cenar grandes cantidades de comida y los videojuegos estaban a mitad de precio. Conociéndolos no me extrañaría nada que estuvieran allí.

-Ahora entiendo por qué no nos han dicho dónde iban –dijo Rosalie riendo-. ¡Qué infantiles! ¡Seguro que están allí!

-Son como niños –dije uniéndome a sus risas-. ¿Tienes que ir a trabajar esta tarde?

-Al final no iré –me dijo-. Quiero ir a algún sitio contigo, si te apetece.

-¿De compras? –pregunté como una niña pequeña.

-¡Sí! Y para luego tengo un plan mucho mejor –dijo con cara de traviesa. ¿Qué tendría en mente?

-Nada es mejor que ir de compras –le contesté.

Pasamos horas en el centro comercial y compremos tales cantidades de ropa y zapatos, que llevábamos al menos diez bolsas en cada mano. Pero dentro de cada bolsa, había otra bolsa más pequeña.

-A este paso no vamos a llegar a fin de mes –me dijo Rosalie.

-Somos unas derrochadores –repliqué yo-. Pero es que todo esto –dije levantando las bolsas-, me llamaba y me decía "Alice cómprame".

-¡Vámonos a un sitio! –dijo Rosalie arrastrándome hasta su coche.

-¿A dónde me llevas?

-Ya lo verás.

Rosalie empezó a conducir a gran velocidad hacia las afueras de Lakewood.

-¿Vamos a la feria del videojuego? –le pregunté enarcando las cejas-. ¿Se te ha contagiado la "infantilidad" de Emmett?

-No, nada de eso –dijo con una sonrisa traviesa-. ¡Vamos a espiarlos! Y ya que estamos, comprobar un par de cosas.

-¿Espiarlos? ¿Para qué? ¿Y qué quieres comprobar? –le pregunté.

-¡Ya déjate de preguntas! Ya lo irás viendo –me dijo sin dejar de mirar la carretera.

-Cuando pones esa cara me das miedo –le contesté entre risas.

Aparcamos el coche cerca del de los chicos. Se fueron todos en el coche de Jasper. No estaríamos mucho rato allí, pues aquello era extremadamente aburrido y nos molaban para nada los juegos.

-¡Lo sabía! –dijo Rosalie empezando a correr.

Salí corriendo tras ella y me quedé estupefacta cuando vi que había entrado a la tienda de disfraces que había fuera.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer con eso? –le dije. Ella me enseñó un traje de hada como Campanilla y la miré con los ojos muy abiertos-. ¡Ni pensarás que me voy a poner eso!

-Sí te lo pondrás –me dijo. Y mostrándome uno de bruja, me dijo-: y yo me pondré este. ¡Vamos!

Me arrastró, literalmente, hacia el vestidor y cerró la puerta.

-¿Para qué quieres que nos disfracemos? –le pregunté.

-Si los chicos nos ven, actuaran diferente, así, si nos disfrazamos no nos conocerán –dijo riendo como una bruja. El disfraz le iba estupendo.

-Está bien –dije cogiendo el disfraz.

Me lo puse y me quedé mirándome al espejo un largo rato.

-No, no, no, no, no y no –le dije-. ¡Ni pienses que voy a salir así a la calle! Esta faldita es cortísima y se me ve todo. Por no hablar del escotazo que no deja nada a la imaginación.

-¡Estás estupenda! Tienes dónde lucir, así que aprovecha.

-Pero Rosalie, se nos ve la cara. No son tan tontos.

-Es verdad, no lo son tantos. Pero para eso existen los antifaces, preciosa.

Salimos perfectamente disfrazadas, con nuestros antifaces ya no me daba tanta vergüenza ir con aquél disfraz y provocar que tantas miradas se posaran en mí.

-¡Mira! –me dijo Rosalie estirándome del brazo-. ¡Allí están!

Miré hacia donde apuntaba su dedo y allí los vi. Estaban los tres sentados, en unas sillas que tenían pinta de ser comodísimas, jugando con unos videojuegos de coches muy entusiasmados. Emmett iba gritando cada vez que se salía de la carretera y Jasper y Edward igual. Parecían tres adolescentes locos.

-Son adorables –le dije a mi amiga-. Son tan inocentes, parecen bebés.

Seguían jugando y cuando se acabó la partida, se levantaron a buscar otra cosa con la que jugar.

-Ven, vamos –me dijo Rosalie estirándome de nuevo de la mano. Empezaba a ser una costumbre eso de estirarme de la mano.

Nos acercamos a ellos, que habían ido a unas mesas en donde servían aperitivos variados.

-¡Nos van a descubrir! –le susurré cerca de su oído.

-Haz como yo –me dijo.

Estábamos justo al lado de ellos y Rosalie llamó la atención de todos, cambiando mucho su voz.

-¡Hola guapos! –los saludó. Ahora estaba convencido de que Rosalie estaba loca.

-Hola –dijeron los tres.

-Me llamo Nikki –dijo ofreciéndoles su mano-. Y esta chica que va conmigo se llama Ashley –dijo acercándome a ellos.

-Encantada –les dije.

-Igualmente –me dijo Jasper guiñándome el ojo. ¿Me habría reconocido?

-¿Y qué hacen tres chicos tan guapos solos por aquí? –dijo Rosalie acercándose peligrosamente a Emmett. Ahora entendí a lo que se refería con lo de comprobar ciertas cosas. Quería tentar a Emmett y saber qué haría él. Como hiciera lo que no debía, Emmett iba a tener problemas de los graves.

-Discúlpame preciosa –le dijo Emmett a Rosalie apartándose de ella educadamente-, pero yo tengo novia.

-¡¿Y qué más da?! –dijo ella-. No se va a enterar.

-Pero a mí sí que me importa –le dijo Emmett sin perder la sonrisa-. La amo con locura y nunca le haría eso. Así que si me disculpas me gustaría seguir comiendo.

-¡Así se hace hermano! –lo apremió Edward. A veces me sentía orgullosa de mi hermano, porque si lo hubiera animado, por muy mal que me supiera hacerle eso a Bella, lo dejaría sin poder tener descendencia.

-Le haces un día algo así a mi hermana –dijo Jasper retándolo con la mirada-, y te corto los huevos –dijo haciendo el gesto con las manos.

-¡Tranquilo tío! –dijo este con cara de pánico.

-¿Pero supongo que no os importará nuestra compañía, no? –pregunté Rosalie-. Podemos ser amigos.

-Por supuesto, señoritas.

Aun seguía alucinada de que ninguno de ellos nos hubiera reconocido, menos Jasper. Estaba segura de que él sí que se había dado cuenta.

-Está muy callada señorita Ashley –me dijo Jasper sacándome de mi ensoñación-. ¿No tienes frío con esa ropa tan… fresca?

-Estoy bien, gracias –dije cambiando un poco mi voz.

-¿Quiere tomar algo? –me preguntó.

-Un gintonic estaría bien –le dije. Tendría que aprovechar que no conducía yo, ¿verdad?

Regresó a los pocos minutos con dos copas en su mano, pero la suya era de tónica.

-¿No bebes? –le pregunté.

-Me toca conducir –me dijo. Tan responsable como siempre, una de las virtudes que me encantaban de él-. Por cierto, me llamo Jasper.

-Un placer, Jasper –le dije. Él me cogió la mano y tendió un beso en ella.

-¿Estaréis mucho rato aquí?

-No, R… Nikki y yo ya mismo nos vamos –dije casi descubriendo a mi amiga, que charlaba animadamente con Edward y Emmett.

Cuando eran las nueve y media de la noche, seguí la costumbre de Rosalie de tirarme del brazo y nos despedimos de nuestros "nuevos amigos".

-Gracias por haberme sacado de allí –me dijo Rosalie subiendo al coche-. Estaban a punto de descubrirme. ¿Y tú qué tal con Jasper?

-Muy bien, pero creo que él ha sido el único que ha sabido quiénes éramos desde el principio.

-Pues yo creo que no –me dijo-. No se habrá fijado.

Me dejó en mi casa y entré en el salón. Dejé el abrigo y la bufanda en el armario de la entrada y fui a la cocina a prepararme un té bien calentito. Después me di una ducha con agua bien caliente, me puse mi pijama de seda y me metí en la cama a leer un poco.

Eran sobre las once y media, cuando dejé el libro en la mesilla de noche y apagué la luz. Acto seguido escuché cómo la puerta de la casa se abría. Escuché los pasos subiendo por las escaleras. Por la manera de andar, supe al instante que era Jasper.

Llamó a la puerta y preguntó:

-¿Puedo pasar?

-Pasa, pasa –le dije encendiendo la luz.

-¿Estabas dormida? –me preguntó sonriéndome.

-No, acababa de apagar la luz cuando has llegado.

-¿Puedo sentarme? –dijo señalando la cama.

-Claro.

Se quitó los zapatos y se sentó en la cama.

-¿De verdad que no has pasado frío con aquel vestido tan corto? –me dijo dedicándome una sonrisa pícara.

-Sabía que me habías reconocido –dije riéndome-. Rosalie decía que no, pero yo estaba segura de que así era.

-Os reconocí desde el primer momento en que aparecisteis por la puerta. ¿Cómo no voy a reconocer a mi hermana y a la mujer que amo? –me dijo mirándome divertido haciendo que me ruborizara.

-Bueno, tú conocerás a tu hermana, pero mi hermano a mí no me ha conocido –dije sonriendo-. ¡Qué mal hermano tengo!

-Ninguno de ellos os ha reconocido –dijo riéndose-. Cuando íbamos en el coche les pregunté su opinión sobre vosotras, y Edward dijo que la hada era sumamente atractiva y que si no fuera por Bella… te hubiera tirado los tejos.

Lo miré boquiabierta y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¿¡En serio!? No sólo no me reconoce, sino que si no fuera porque tiene novia, hubiera ligado conmigo –dije empezando a reír a carcajadas-. Tengo un hermano único.

-Y Emmett ha dicho que "Nikki" era muy atractiva, pero nunca superaría la belleza de Rosalie –dijo uniéndose a mis risas-. No sé cómo no se han dado cuenta.

-¿Tan evidentes éramos?

-Evidentes para la resta no –dijo tocándose el mentón-, pero para mí, sí. No me pudisteis pasar por alto, por muy hermana mía que sea Rosalie, la conozco desde pequeña y la encontraría hasta en un barrizal. Y en cuanto a ti… -bajó la mirada avergonzado-, te he admirado desde que era un niño, y conozco tu manera de andar. Y cuando nos has mirado… esos ojos tuyos son inconfundibles.

-Eres un cielo –le dije acariciándole el rostro-. Cada día entiendo más porqué estaba enamorada de ti.

-Y yo cada día entiendo más por qué lo estoy –me dijo acercándose demasiado a mí.

En un acto reflejo, me acerqué a él y junté mis labios con los suyos. El me abrazó y me apretó fuertemente contra él, facilitándome que yo le rodeara con mis brazos.

Pero cuando estaba ya en el paraíso, Jasper se separó de mí, me besó en la frente y se levantó de la cama.

-Buenas noches –dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta-. Sueña con los angelitos.

-Bu-buenas noches –dije aun confundida-. Y tú también.

-Entonces soñaré contigo –dijo cerrando la puerta.

En cuanto cerró la puerta, noté que unas lágrimas bajaban por mis mejillas. Jasper no había querido continuar lo que habíamos empezado y sabía muy bien el por qué. Para empezar, le había dicho que le "amaba", en pasado y no en presente como debería ser. Porque la realidad era así, estaba profundamente enamorada de Jasper. Después, la otra mañana lo había rechazado.

Esto sólo hacía que profundizar mi dolor, porque Jasper se estaba comportando como un auténtico caballero conmigo. No había intentado nada conmigo, y eso que vi en sus ojos que me deseaba tanto como yo a él. Pero me respetó y aun habiendo notado la erección que tenía, se levantó y se fue.

¿Y qué decir sobre las cosas tan tiernas que me hacían derretir? Me tenía completamente loca por él, y tenía que solucionar todo este embrollo.

Definitivamente, al día siguiente, yo también necesitaba aclarar las cosas entre nosotros y dejarle claro lo que sentía.

* * *

**¡Hola! En serio... qué buena que es la madre de James, él no se parece en nada a ella ^^ ¡vaya liantas que están hechas Rosalie y Alice! jaja qué monas ;P**

**Espero que les haya gustado, y el lunes tendrán otro capítulo ^^**

**Gracias por sus comentarios!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	9. Chapter 9

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

-¿Te dijo algo Jasper cuando llegó a casa? –me preguntó Rosalie mientras abríamos la tienda.

-Nos reconoció –dije dedicándole una mirada divertida-. Ya te lo dije.

-Qué raro… -dijo Rosalie haciendo el mismo gesto que su hermano cuando pensaba, o sea, tocarse la barbilla-. ¡Ahora lo entiendo!

-¿El qué?

-Entiendo por qué Jasper nos reconoció –dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Él me lo explicó ayer, si quieres te lo cuento.

-No, déjame ver si conozco a mi hermano. A ver, yo soy su hermana, y me conoce de sobras y a ti te ama desde que erais pequeños. ¿Me equivoco?

-Pues no –dije riéndome.

-¡Soy fantástica! –dijo mientras se metía en el despacho.

Ésa tarde tampoco trabajaba, así que aprovecharía para dejar las cosas claras con Jasper. Yo lo amaba, él me amaba. ¿De qué tenía miedo? Pues no lo sabía, pero estaba muy nerviosa. Estaba dispuesta a escuchar lo que me tuviera que explicar, estaba dispuesta a dejarlo hablar hasta que terminara, y luego le explicaría yo mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él.

.

-¡Hasta mañana! –me despedí de Rosalie cuando acabemos de trabajar.

Me fui corriendo hasta mi coche y me dirigí a toda velocidad a casa. Necesitaba aclarar las cosas cuanto antes mejor. Dejé el coche en el garaje y entré a casa. Me dirigí hacia la cocina, y allí estaba Jasper, ataviado con un delantal de flores y extremadamente concentrado preparando unas fresas con nata. Estaba tan concentrado que ni siquiera me escuchó llegar, ocasión que aproveché para darle un pequeño susto.

Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta él y lo abracé por detrás tapándole los ojos.

-¿Quién soy? –dije cambiando un poco mi voz, aunque no lo suficiente.

-A ver… déjame pensar… ¿Ashley? –dijo de broma-. No, ¡Alice!

-¡Muy bien! –le dije mientras Jasper se daba la vuelta para mirarme. Me acerqué a él y le tendí un beso en la mejilla-. Estás muy guapo con mi delantal.

-Gracias y… ¿qué me vas a dar de premio por haber encertado que eras tú?

-No sé… ¿qué quieres? –le pregunté alzando una ceja.

-A ti –me dijo juntando sus labios con los míos-. Siempre te he querido a ti. Vamos a comer.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor que tan perfectamente había preparado Jasper. Unas velas y unas flores ocupaban el centro de la mesa.

-¿A qué se debe esta magnífica comida? –le pregunté mientras me sentaba justo delante de él.

-Hoy es un día muy especial –me dijo Jasper sonriendo-. ¿Y sabes por qué?

-Eeemmm… ¿Por qué faltan seis días para Navidad?

-No tonta –dijo riendo-. Porque hoy hace seis años de la noche más maravillosa de toda mi vida.

Me lo quedé mirando fijamente hasta que me di cuenta de qué estaba hablando Jasper.

_**Flashback**_

_Faltaban seis días para Noche Buena. Ya había terminado las clases de la Universidad y estaba viviendo con Rosalie y Bella en un piso de alquiler. _

_Aquella noche íbamos a celebrar que habíamos acabado las clases en nuestra casa. El día pasó rápidamente mientras las tres preparábamos la cena en la que estaban invitados Jasper, el hermano de Rosalie; Edward, mi hermano; nuestro mejor amigo Emmett; mi primas Kate y Carmen con sus novios Garrett y Eleazar._

_Sería casi como una cena familiar, porque nos llevábamos todos de maravilla._

_Cuando llegaron las ocho de la noche, los invitados empezaron a llegar y servimos la mesa. La cena fue muy divertida, hubo muchas bromas por parte de Emmett y muchos cotilleos de la gente de nuestro curso. Pero lo mejor llegó más o menos a medianoche._

_Yo había bebido demasiado champán y decidí ir a dar una vuelta por fuera, para ver si con el frío que hacía se me bajaba un poco el mareo._

_Crucé la calle y me senté en uno de los bancos que había en el parque. Estuve un rato sola hasta que apareció mi entonces mejor amigo / enamorado secreto por detrás._

_-¿Quién soy? –me preguntó cambiando su voz._

_-¿Edward? No… ¿Emmett? –dije para hacerlo mosquear, y noté un gruñido-. ¡Es broma! ¡Jasper!_

_-¡Menos mal, pensé que después de tantos años siendo amigos no ibas a reconocer mi voz –dijo haciéndose el enfadado._

_-¡Era brooooma! –dije abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla._

_-¿Qué haces aquí sola? –me dije pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros._

_-Quería tomar un poco de aire, pensé que no os daríais cuenta._

_-Yo siempre me doy cuenta de si estás o no –dijo besándome la frente-. Alice, tengo que decirte algo._

_-Dime –dije girando la cara para verle el rostro._

_-No sé cómo decirte esto... y me da vergüenza porque no sé qué pensarás de mí cuando te diga esto._

_-¡Jasper! ¡Que soy tu mejor amiga! Puedes confiar en mí –dije cogiéndole de la mano._

_-Lo sé. Bueno, pues iré al grano. Alice, desde que soy pequeño, siempre he estado enamorado de una chica preciosa –dijo. Y sin quererlo, me puse un poco celosa de ésa chica-. Al principio, creía que ella sólo era una buena amiga para mí, pero al cabo de los años me di cuenta de que para mí era mucho más que una amiga. Nunca me atreví a decírselo porque teníamos una amistad tan bonita que me daba pena estropearla. Tenía miedo de su rechazo. Pero cada vez que la veía, era como si tuviera mariposas en el estómago. Me ponía nervioso y me sudaban las manos._

_-¿Y qué pasó con esa chica? ¿Se lo dijiste algún día? –le pregunté con curiosidad. No me sonaba haber visto a Jasper con alguna chica, y además siendo mejores amigos estaba segura de que me lo hubiera contado._

_-Se lo estoy diciendo ahora –dijo dejándome boquiabierta._

_No pude decir nada durante un largo rato. Me quedé sin habla. Vi cómo Jasper no dejaba de mirarme, pero respetó que estuviera en silenció y esperó a que yo hablara. No me lo podía creer. No podía creer que Jasper, el chico del que siempre he estado enamorada pero pensaba que él sólo me veía como su mejor amiga ¡me hubiese dicho que estaba enamorado de mí! Estaba alucinando._

_-Alice, dime algo por favor –me dijo mirándome preocupado-. No debería haberte dicho…_

_Pero lo interrumpí con el que fue nuestro primer beso. También fue mi primer beso, pues nunca antes había besado a ningún chico. Nuestros labios se movieron dulce y lentamente._

_-Jasper –dije una vez separé mis labios de los suyos-. Yo siento lo mismo por ti._

_-¿y por qué no me lo habías dicho? –dijo riendo._

_-Por el mismo motivo que tú-dije avergonzada-. No sabes lo feliz que me acabas de hacer._

_-No voy a poder olvidar nunca esta noche –dijo volviéndome a besar._

_Al cabo de un rato decidimos subir de nuevo a casa, no fuera que los demás se preocuparan por nosotros. Cuando abrimos la puerta todos se nos quedaron mirando._

_-¿Dónde estabais? –preguntó Emmett._

_-Tomando un poco el aire –respondí poniéndome roja como un tomate._

_-¿y por qué vais cogidos de la mano? –preguntó Edward mirando a Jasper con mirada asesina._

_Jasper y yo nos miramos, y no se nos ocurrió otra manera de contestar que dándonos un beso en los labios delante de todos._

_Jasper me sonrió, y ante nuestros sorprendidos amigos y furioso hermano, Jasper me preguntó:_

_-Alice, te he demostrado antes lo que sentía por ti, pero ahora, delante de nuestros amigos, me gustaría pedirte otra cosa –dijo poniéndose de rodillas-. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

_-¡Pues claro que sí! –dije lanzándome a sus brazos._

_-¡Eh! ¡eh! –gritó Edward acercándose rápidamente a nosotros. Nos separó de nuestro apasionado abrazo y fulminó a Jasper con la mirada-. ¿¡Y tú de qué vas besando a mi hermanita!?_

_-¡Edward! –le grité._

_-Edward –le dijo Jasper-. Amo a tu hermana más que a mí mismo, así que si te preocupa su bienestar, que sepas que voy a hacer cuanto esté en mi mano por hacerla feliz._

_-Eso ya lo sé –dijo Edward dándole un apretón de manos-. Pero no es eso._

_-¿Y qué te pasa? –le pregunté a mi hermano._

_-Pues que estoy celoso –dijo sonrojándose._

_-¿Por qué?_

_-Pues porque eres mi hermanita y ahora te voy a tener que compartir con otro hombre –dijo sonriéndome._

_-Que eres tonto –dije con carcajadas._

_**Fin flashback**_

Miré a Jasper con una sonrisa, sonrisa que él me devolvió.

-También fue la noche más feliz de mi vida –le respondí-. Siento no haberme acordado.

-No te preocupes. Tienes muchas cosas en la cabeza, tranquila que te entiendo. ¡Para eso estoy yo! ¡Para recordártelo!

-Me puse muy feliz cuando me dijiste que me amabas. Yo te había amado desde el día en el que Rosalie me habló de ti y nos presentó. Pensé que eras el niño más guapo de toda la ciudad. Y los sigues siendo –dije sonrojándome y desviando la mirada de vergüenza.

-Yo también pensaba que eras la niña más guapa de todo el mundo –dijo riéndose-. Y ahora ya no.

-Vaya –dije haciendo una mueca-. Gracias por recordarme lo fea que soy.

-Ahora ya no porque ahora ya no eres una niña. Ahora eres la mujer más guapa de todo el universo entero –dijo guiñándome el ojo-. Y tonta también, por decir que eres fea.

-¡Tú también eres un tonto!

Me llevé un poco del asado que había preparado Jasper a la boca y me sorprendí. ¡Estaba delicioso!

-Eso está delicioso –le dije.

-Gracias.

No conversamos demasiado durante la cena, aparte de comentar alguna cosa sobre lo que habíamos hecho por la mañana.

Pero cuando terminamos de cenar, nos sentamos en el sofá, al lado de la encendida chimenea, dispuestos a todo.

-Jasper –le dije mirándolo fijamente-. Tenemos que hablar.

-Lo sé –me dijo levantándose para coger una manta y taparnos a ambos-. Tengo mucho que explicarte.

-Yo también he de decirte algunas cosas.

-Pues si no te importa, me gustaría empezar yo primero, lo que te tengo que decir es importante. ¿Te parece bien?

-Por supuesto –dije apoyando mi cabeza en mi mano-. Adelante, soy toda oídos.

-Me alegro mucho que quieras escucharme –dijo suspirando-. A ver, lo primero que te quiero decir, es que no me fui por lo que me dijeron que tú pensaste.

-¿Lo que te dijo Rosalie?

-Exacto. Rosalie me dijo que te pensabas, y ella también se lo pensaba, que me había ido con otra mujer –dijo sin dejar de mirarme.

-Pues sí, y exactamente con María –le dije escupiendo su nombre con rabia-. Porque casualmente, cuando tú te fuiste ella también.

-No se fue conmigo, se fue a Inglaterra a estudiar arte. Además le hicieron una oferta de trabajo que no pudo rechazar –me dijo.

-Pero ella estaba muy encaprichada contigo –le dije.

-Lo sé, pero ella sabía perfectamente que entre nosotros no iba a pasar nunca nada. Ella sabía que estaba terriblemente enamorado de mi mujer y que nunca le haría daño –me dijo cogiéndome de la mano-. Alice, ella sólo era mi aprendiz. Me admiraba y deseaba que fuera su maestro, nada más.

-Siento haber malpensado de ti –me disculpé bajando la mirada.

-No tienes por qué disculparte. Entiendo que lo pudieras pensar, yo no te di ninguna explicación de por qué me iba y tú eras libre de pensar lo que quisieras. Fue culpa mía.

-Jasper, sé que tuviste tus motivos para irte, y ¿sabes qué es lo que más me duele y de lo que más me arrepiento?

-¿De qué tendrías que arrepentirte tú? –me preguntó alzando las cejas sorprendido.

-De no haberte escuchado cuando un tiempo después viniste a darme una explicación. De haberte cerrado la puerta en las narices sin dejar que te explicaras. Nunca podré perdonarme no haberte escuchado y entender porqué te fuiste.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada. Ahora lo vas a entender, si quieres que te explique por qué me fui, claro.

-Por supuesto que quiero escucharte –dije con una sonrisa-. Y no pienso interrumpirte.

-Bueno Alice, una semana antes de irme me enteré de unas cosas que me preocuparon mucho. Pero el principal motivo de que me fuera, es cuando me enteré de que si seguía a tu lado, estarías en peligro. Me fui para protegerte. Para salvar tu vida.

* * *

**¡Hola! Ya sabemos cómo fue la declaración de e amor de nuestros tortolitos ^^ ¿les gustó? bueno, ahora sabemos, y Alice también, que Jasper no se fue con ninguna otra u.u**

**el próximo capítulo será un poco emocional, se descurbirá la verdad de todo u.u**

**A ver, acabo de acabar de escribir el capítulo 13, y puedo decirles que al menos habrán 16 capítulos con epílogo incluido. Una pregunta: si no acaba el día 6, ¿me matarán? Es que ni publicando un capi cada día ahora me da tiempo... ya me dirán algo ;D lo siento ^^**

**Gracias por sus reviews!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**

**P.D. FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que sean muy felices y que tengan un buen año 2013 :D**


	10. Chapter 10

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

Me quedé estupefacta al oír aquellas palabras. ¿Se había ido para protegerme? ¿De qué?

-Mi padre me llamó una semana antes de todo –empezó a explicar-. Noté que estaba muy nervioso y alarmado cuando me llamó. Me dijo que cuidara de mi madre y de mi hermana, y que por nada del mundo fuera a verle. Yo ya me había asustado cuando vi que mi madre se iba a vivir a casa de Rosalie, pero pensé que sólo iría de visita. Después de decirme eso, mi padre colgó prácticamente sin despedirse, repitiéndome que no me acercara por allí. Preocupado me fui a casa de Rosalie para hablar con mi madre.

-¿Y qué te dijo ella?

-Me dijo que mi padre le había suplicado que se fuera y que no volviera a Seattle hasta que él se lo dijera. Mi madre estaba asustada, pero obedeció a mi padre. Cuando volví a casa, no supe si decirte algo a ti o no, pero decidí no hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar con mi padre para que me lo explicara todo. A la mañana siguiente me fui a Seattle y me dirigí a la oficina de mi padre. Él estaba… tumbado en el sofá acompañado de varias botellas de alcohol. Aun lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer.

"Mi padre se levantó de un salto del sofá y vino corriendo ante mí desesperado.

-¿¡Pero qué haces aquí!? –dijo agarrándome por el cuello de la camisa y a punto de llorar-. ¿¡No te dije que te quedaras cuidando de tu madre y de tu hermana!?

-¿Y quién cuida de ti? –le pregunté sentándolo de nuevo en el sofá-. Papá, ¿qué te ha pasado?

-Tendrías que haberme hecho caso… debiste de haberte quedado en Lakewood… a salvo… con tu novia, tu madre….tu hermana… ¿por qué viniste? –dijo hundiendo su rostro en sus manos llorando-. ¿Por qué?

-Me estás asustando –le dije abrazándolo-. Explícamelo todo.

-Te he puesto en peligro… -dijo entre sollozos-. Ahora morirás tú también. ¡Y quién sabe si Alice también!

Cuando escuché eso me sobresalté. A mí me podía pasar cualquier cosa, pero a mi Alice no. A ella no podía pasarle nada. ¡Ella era mi vida entera!

-Papá, ¿qué has hecho? ¿Por qué Alice está en peligro?

-Si te ven conmigo de matarán –dijo asustado-. No puedo permitirlo. ¡Vete antes de que te vean! –me dijo empujándome contra la puerta. Pero mi padre estaba tan cansado y débil que se cayó al suelo en el intento.

Lo levanté corriendo y lo tumbé en el sofá.

-Vete por favor –dijo llorando-. Tal vez aun no sea demasiado tarde. Tal vez aun puedas seguir con tu vida. Vete.

-No voy a irme hasta que no me expliques qué es lo que te pasa –contesté firmemente.

-No me hagas esto hijo –me dijo agarrándome de la mano-. No voy a dejar que eches a perder tu vida por mí. Quiero que seas feliz.

-No papá. De aquí no me voy hasta que no me expliques –le dije sentándome en una silla enfrente de él-. Soy tu hijo, y te quiero. No voy a dejarte sufrir aquí tu solo.

-Pero…

-Papá… me atendré a las consecuencias. Ya soy mayorcito –le dije.

-Sólo tienes 24 años hijo –me dijo-. Aun eres un niño.

-Ya no soy un niño papá –le dije-. Explícamelo todo ya.

-Está bien –dijo suspirando-. Entenderé si no me quieres volver a ver en tu vida después de saber esto. Me he metido en problemas hijo.

-Ves al grano papá –dije frunciendo el ceño.

-Ya sabes mi afición a las apuestas, ¿verdad? –me preguntó. Yo asentí en respuesta-. En el grupo con los que apostaba, además de mis amigos, hace poco se unieron otros hombres. Tres hombres exactamente. Parecían buenos hombres, pero ahora me he dado cuenta de que sólo son unas sabandijas. Con mis amigos de siempre apostábamos dinero, pocas cantidades, e incluso si alguien se había pasado, no se le hacía pagar lo que se había apostado. Era más como un juego de amigos. Pero todo cambió cuando llegaron estos tres… fue diferente.

-Papá, ¿apostaste algo más que no fuera dinero? –le pregunté, haciendo que levantara la cabeza para mirarme.

-No… yo no llegué a eso –dijo para mi tranquilidad. Pero supe que lo que me diría a continuación no me iba a gustar-. Pero sí que he apostado grandes cantidades de dinero.

-¿De cuánto estamos hablando?

-De suficiente dinero como para que nos lleven a la ruina –me dijo avergonzado y mirando el suelo.

Se calló y me miró como esperando que le dijera algo. ¿Pero qué quería que le dijera? ¿Pretendía que le diera una bronca? Él era mi padre, y yo no era nadie para meterme en sus asuntos, aunque si eso nos afectaba a mi familia además de a él sólo sí que me iba a meter. ¿Pero qué decirle? ¡Él era grandecito para saber lo que se hacía! Aunque estaba seguro que regañándole no iba a solucionar nada. Debía ayudarlo.

-Te ayudaré –le dije mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

-No lo merezco –me dijo.

-Yo no he dicho que lo merezcas o no, pero eres mi padre y voy a ayudarte –le dije firmemente.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque te quiero –le dije-. Pero necesito que me lo expliques todo.

Cogió aire con todas sus fuerzas y volvió a mirarme.

-No puedo pagar lo que les debo –me dijo-. La empresa no está pasando por el mejor de sus momentos, y estamos en quiebra. No puedo pagarles lo que les debo sin arruinar la empresa. Si les pago, ya puedo cerrar la empresa y despedir sin indemnización a los trabajadores. Y no puedo hacer eso. Esa gente no tiene la culpa de mi error.

-En eso te doy toda la razón –le dije-. Yo te puedo ayudar a que la empresa obtenga más beneficios.

-¿Cómo?

-¿Olvidas que estudié dirección de empresas? –le pregunté sarcásticamente.

-No, pero ahora eres escritor y pintor –me dijo-. Pensé que ya estabas oxidado.

-¡Por supuesto que no! Estoy haciendo eso porque es realmente lo que me gusta… pero también me gusta trabajar contigo.

-¿Y por qué no estás trabajando conmigo?

-Porque quería demostrarte de que soy plenamente capaz de mantenerme yo solo sin necesidad de trabajar con mi padre.

-A mí no me hace falta que me demuestres nada –me dijo-. Sé de lo que eres capaz.

-Pues voy a trabajar contigo –le aseguré-. Al fin y al cabo, aún no he terminado nada de lo que estoy haciendo…así que tendré que ganarme la vida de alguna manera. ¿Qué mejor manera de hacerlo que ayudando a mi padre?

-Muchas gracias hijo –me dijo llorando y abrazándome-. Pero hay algo que no te he dicho.

-¿Está relacionado con lo que mamá se haya ido a vivir con Rosalie?

-Sí, y también con lo que he dicho sobre que viniendo te has puesto en peligro… a ti y a Alice.

-¿De qué trata?

-Como les dije que no les podía pagar… han amenazado con matar a mi familia.

Me quedé boquiabierto.

-Pero… será una manera de hablar… ¿no?

-No hijo no –dijo negando con la cabeza-. Esos tipos pertenecen a una mafia. Una de las peores que hay en Seattle. Estamos en peligro… bueno yo no.

-¿Y tú por qué no?

-Me dijeron que me harían ver cómo sufría mi familia –dijo con la mirada perdida-. Me dijeron que me harían observar cómo mi familia sufría por mi culpa.

-No lo voy a permitir –dije firmemente.

No pensaba permitir que nadie tocara a mi familia.

-Tú no puedes hacer nada –me aseguró.

-Sí que puedo. Y es lo que voy a hacer.

-No voy a dejar que te pase nada –me dijo-. Esto lo arreglaré yo solo.

-No me vas a convencer, papa –le dije-. Aquí me voy a quedar para ayudarte.

-Si te ven aquí conmigo, y se enteran de que eres mi hijo te matarán. Y a Alice también. ¿Vas a permitir que le hagan algo a Alice?

-Por encima de mi cadáver.

-Pues vete a casa.

-No te voy a dejar solo.

Entraron de repente en el despacho y escuché cómo mi padre maldecía a mi lado.

-¡Vaya! –gritó uno de los cinco hombres que entraron-. Mira a quién tenemos aquí.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? –preguntó mi padre con voz firme.

-Venimos a por el dinero –dijo otro-. ¿Es este tu hijo?

-No –aseguró mi padre para protegerme-. Es… un trabajador.

-Sí, soy su hijo –les dije poniéndome enfrente de mi padre-. Y no pienso permitir que le hagáis daño a mi familia.

-¡Vaya! ¡Un valiente! Pues que sepáis que tenéis un mes para pagar… y si no moriréis.

-Aunque para obligarte a pagar tal vez vayamos en busca de tu mujer –dijo otro riéndose mientras se iban por la puerta-. Os tenemos vigilados, sabemos todos vuestros movimientos.

Mi padre se quedó pálido, muy pálido. Lo senté en el sofá mientras sentía que yo también me estaba empezando a encontrar mal.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?

-Porque no te voy a dejar solo en esto.

-¿Y Alice?

Eso mismo me preguntaba yo. ¿Y Alice? ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Debía regresar a casa con el peligro de que la mataran? No, no iba a dejar que Alice sufriera por mi culpa. Ella se merecía lo mejor.

-Me voy a casa –dije levantándome-. Mañana volveré contigo. Saldremos adelante.

Salí por la puerta y me subí en el coche. ¿Qué iba a decirle a Alice?

En cuanto llegué a casa, no había nadie. Obviamente Alice estaba trabajando. ¿Debía quizás esperar a que ella volviera y hablar con ella?

Estaba seguro de que Alice no se conformaría viéndome marchar. Tenía que hacer otra cosa. Irme… no. No podía hacer eso. No iba a ser capaz de dejar a Alice sola. Pero tenía que hacerlo. Lo único que quería era verla feliz y viva, y si eso incluía tener que dejarla, lo haría.

Cogí una maleta y empaqueté mis cosas. Cuando terminé, con la mano temblando y el corazón en un puño, le escribí una carta.

_Mi querida Alice,_

_No te puedes llegar a imaginar cuánto me duele hacerte esto a ti, lo mujer de mi vida. Lo siento mucho, pero debo irme. Alice, no pienses que me voy con otra muje,r o porque haya dejado de quererte, porque nunca voy a poder dejar de quererte, pues mi amor por ti es demasiado intenso. Eres la mujer más especial que ha habido en toda mi vida, y la única que ha habido en ella._

_Me gustaría poder explicarte el motivo por el cual debo marcharme, pero por tu seguridad no puedo hacerlo._

_Con todo el dolor de mi corazón debo pedirte que no me busques y que sigas con tu vida. Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte esto, pero sólo espero que algún día llegues a poder perdonarme y quien sabe… tal vez podamos volver a estar juntos. _

_Piensa que esto lo hago por tu bien, porque eres lo que más amo en esta vida y prefiero la idea de no estar junto a ti, que la idea de saber que no voy a poder verte nunca más por motivos peores._

_Entiendo que todo esto te pueda confundir, pero algún día, cuando haya pasado algún tiempo y todo esto se haya solucionado, regresaré y te lo explicaré todo. Tal vez así logres entenderme, y si no lo haces, te respetaré._

_Quiero que te quedes con la casa, si deseas quedarte aun y con el daño que te he hecho. Cambié el nombre en las escrituras y ahora la casa te pertenece por completo. No intentes nunca pagarme nada por ella, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ti y es lo que quiero hacer._

_Te amo y siempre te amaré._

_Siempre tuyo,_

_Jasper Whitlock._

Doblé la carta y la dejé encima de la cama. Volví al coche dejando la maleta en el maletero del coche. Me quedé un buen rato sentado en el asiento, preguntándome si estaba haciendo lo correcto, preguntándome si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien.

Salí de la casa y me alejé rápidamente de allí. No tuve valor de mirar atrás, no tuve valor de esperar a ver si llegaba a casa."

Me di cuenta de que tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Al fin sabía el verdadero motivo por el cual me había dejado. Y el motivo no había sido que me odiara, que ya no me quisiera, o que se había ido con otra mujer. No, se fue porque me amaba. Se fue para mantenerme segura.

Las lágrimas empezaron a descender por mis mejillas, y él me las secó con sus largos dedos.

-Ahora ya sabes la verdad –dijo dedicándome una preciosa sonrisa.

-Y ahora… ¿habéis logrado pagar? –le pregunté haciendo grandes esfuerzos por no ponerme a llorar.

-Sí –me dijo-. Me costó mucho superar lo nuestro. Me torturaba saber que te había dejado como un cobarde… un cobarde que ni siquiera tuvo el valor de dejarte cara a cara. Ayudé a mi padre a invertir lo poco que teníamos para hacer más efectivos los beneficios. No conseguimos pagarlo todo en un mes, pero les pagamos la mitad. Negociamos con ellos para ir pagando a plazos.

-¿Aceptaron?

-Sí, sólo porque les prometí que les pagaría un poco más de dinero como recompensa –me dijo pasándose la mano por el pelo-. Ahora la deuda ya está saldada y estamos todos a salvo.

-¿Cuánto hace que ya está pagado?

-Hace casi un año.

-¿Cuándo viniste el año pasado? ¿Viniste porque ya estábamos a salvo? Y yo… y yo como una idiota no quise escucharte –dije poniéndome a llorar.

Él me abrazó con fuerza mientras me limpiaba las lágrimas.

-Ahora ya está Alice –me dijo acariciándome las mejillas-. Me dolió mucho que no quisieras escucharme, que me echaras de casa sin dejar que te hablara pero…

-Siento haberte cerrado la puerta en las narices –le dije con la voz rota-. ¡He sido una tonta!

-Y yo he sido un imbécil al no darme cuenta de que te lo podría haber contado todo en vez de largarme como un cobarde –me dijo mirándome fijamente-. Te amo Alice, eres la mujer de mi vida. Ojalá puedas perdonarme algún día.

-No –le respondí.

-¿No qué?

-Que no te perdonaré algún día –le dije haciéndolo sufrir un poco-. Porque ya estás perdonado hoy.

Pasé mis brazos por detrás de su cuello, haciendo que la distancia entre nosotros se hiciera más corta y juntáramos nuestros labios. En el fondo yo ya sabía que tenía que tener una buena explicación para lo que pasó. Me sentía culpable por lo que le hice yo, pero ahora ya estaba solucionado.

Jasper estaba completamente perdonado, y estaba dispuesta a pasar la resta de mi vida junto a él. Ahora sólo me faltaba un problema por solucionar.

Dejé de pensar en lo que sucedería el día de Navidad para concentrarme en aquel momento, para concentrarme en el que era el hombre de mi vida, el que siempre había amado. Porque ahora lo vi todo muy claro: nunca he dejado ni dejaré de amar a este hombre.

Separé mis labios de los suyos y le dije:

-¿Podrás perdonarme tu a mí? –le pregunté-. Me he portado mal contigo.

-Ahora todo eso está olvidado –me dijo volviendo a besarme-. Lo importante es que ahora ya sabes la verdad.

-Te amo Jasper –le confesé.

-Y yo a ti, mi Alice –me dijo.

Me senté encima de él y empecé a besarlo con pasión. Jasper colocó sus manos en mis caderas, haciendo que la distancia entre nosotros fuera muy corta. Dirigí una de mis manos hacia la camisa de Jasper y empecé a desabotonarlo. Le quité la camisa y me regocijé de aquellos músculos tan bien formados, pero sin resultar excesivos. Me estaba excitando por momentos.

-Estoy en desventaja –me dijo empezando a quitarme la blusa-. Yo también quiero quitarte algo.

No tardó mucho en dejar mi sujetador a la vista.

-Cómo te echaba de menos –me dije besando mi cuello.

Tiernamente me tumbó en el sofá, colocándose encima de mí. Me besó el cuello y fue descendiendo hacia mis senos. Pasó una de sus manos por debajo de la fina tela del sujetador y empezó a acariciarme como sólo él sabía hacer.

Y justo cuando empecé a desabrocharle el cinturón, la puerta de abrió de repente, haciendo que Jasper y yo nos sobresaltáramos.

* * *

**Bueeenoooo, pues ya sabemos la verdad ^^ piensen que esto solo ha hecho más que empezar xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews! ^^**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	11. Chapter 11

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

-¡Vaya, vaya, vaya! –gritó Emmett acercándose al sofá-. ¡Mira que tenemos aquí!

Cogí la manta y la puse por encima de jazz y de mí, tapándonos, porque estábamos medio desnudos. debía plantearme eso de quitarles las llaves de mi casa a Rosalie y a Edward.

-¿¡Qué hacéis aquí!? –preguntamos Jasper y yo al unísono.

-¿No podemos venir a visitaros? –preguntó Emmett.

Vi a Rosalie sonriendo como una brujilla feliz, a Emmett igual, a Bella roja como un tomate y a mi hermano apretando los puños.

-¿Qué le estás haciendo a mi hermana? –le preguntó Edward-. Si has vuelto para dejarla tirada otra vez como hiciste hace dos años, ¡ya te puedes estar largando!

-Edward, tranquilo –le dije poniéndome de pie. Aunque sin darme cuenta de que no llevaba camiseta, así que me tiré al sofá tapándome con Jasper-. Jasper y yo hemos hablado, y me ha explicado lo que pasó.

-¡Qué feliz que me habéis hecho! –dijo Rosalie dando pequeños saltitos-. ¡Al fin estáis juntitos!

Acto seguido se abalanzó en el sofá cayendo, sobre Jasper y yo, para darnos un gran abrazo.

-Rosalie… -le dijo Jasper-. Me estás ahogando.

-Perdón, perdón –dijo incorporándose y sentándose entre nosotros dos, mientras los otros tres seguían de pie a nuestro lado-. ¡Es que estoy tan feliz!

-Alice –dijo Emmett agachándose a coger algo-. Ponte la blusa.

Dicho esto se echó a reír mientras yo me sonrojaba aun más, si es que eso era posible.

-Jasper –le dijo Edward mirándolo fijamente-. ¿Por qué te tapas tanto?

Jasper se puso colorado y me miró como buscando salvación.

-Por nada –contestó él.

En cuanto me puse la blusa, me levanté del sofá.

-Chicos –les dije a mis amigos-. Acomodaos, cogeros bebidas si queréis que ahora vuelvo. Voy a ducharme. -Muy bien –dijo Bella dedicándome una sonrisa cómplice.

-¡Ala! –dijo Emmett destapando a Jasper-. Alguien está un poquito…

-¡Cállate! –dijo Jasper tapándose la tremenda erección que se notaba a través de los pantalones.

-Dejadlo ya –dijo Rosalie.

Salí de allí y me fui hacia el pasillo, no sin antes ver que Jasper se había ido a la cocina con Rosalie. No soy muy cotilla, pero no me pude contener las ganas de escuchar lo que estaban diciendo.

-¿Se lo has explicado todo? –le preguntó Rosalie.

-Sí, y para mi felicidad me ha perdonado y nos hemos reconciliado –dijo Jasper.

-¿Y ya habéis celebrado eso?

-Íbamos a hacerlo antes de que nos interrumpierais –dijo Jasper haciéndose el molesto.

-Mira que les dije que era mejor avisar antes de venir, pero no me hicieron caso.

-No pasa nada.

-No, sí que pasa. Alice está en la ducha, ¿por qué no aprovechas? –Ya me imaginé a mi amiga alzando y bajando las cejas con su típica sonrisa de pervertida.

-Porque estáis vosotros por aquí.

-Hermanito, llevas dos años sin echar un polvo, así que yo, como buena hermana que soy, mantendré a esos gorilas ocupados mientras Alice y tú disfrutáis de una buena ducha.

-Gracias hermanita, oye una cosa…

Dejé de escucharlos y me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi habitación, no fuera que me descubrieran allí espiando. Había una cosa que me daba vueltas en la cabeza, y era eso que le había dicho Rosalie: "…llevas dos años sin echar un polvo…". ¿Eso qué significaba? ¿Podría ser cierto que Jasper no hubiera mantenido relaciones sexuales con nadie durante todo este tiempo? ¿Significaría eso que me ha estado esperando? Estaba confusa, pero a la vez ese dato hizo que me enterneciera más con Jasper. ¿Se podía ser más tierno? Sé la respuesta, y es que no.

Me metí en mi baño y me quité los zapatos. Me senté en el taburete y me recogí el pelo. Me preparé la bañera y me quité la ropa, poniéndome después una bata.

A los pocos minutos, llamaron a la puerta.

-¿Alice? ¿Puedo pasar? –me preguntó el hombre al que estaba esperando.

-Pasa, pasa –le dije.

Entró y me dedicó una mirada divertida.

-Eres mala Alice. Mira cómo me tienes y me abres en bata –me dijo señalando sus pantalones.

-¿Yo he provocado eso? –le pregunté mientras me acercaba a él-. Vaya, vaya. Quizás tengamos que aprovecharlo.

-Por supuesto, señorita –me dijo tomándome por la cintura y juntando nuestros labios con pasión.

Le quité la blusa mal abrochada que llevaba y le quité los pantalones, que cayeron al suelo de inmediato. Sus bóxers me dejaban ver cuánto me deseaba Jasper, y yo también lo deseaba a él.

Jasper llevó sus manos hacia el cinturón de la bata y me lo deshizo. Pasó la bata por mis brazos, haciendo que ésta cayera de inmediato al suelo. Me quedé completamente desnuda ante él.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves? –le pregunté al ver que no me quitaba el ojo de encima.

-Demasiado –dijo volviendo a besarme. Se fue acercando cada vez más a mí, hasta que pude notar su tremenda erección rozando por mis muslos, haciendo que me excitara mucho.-. Estás estupenda.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás –dije besando sus pectorales bien marcados-. Veo que has estado yendo al gimnasio.

-En algo me he tenido que entretener para intentar quitarte de mi cabeza.

-¿Y lo has conseguido?

-Nunca. ¿Nos bañamos?

Le quité los bóxers y nos metimos juntos en la bañera. El agua estaba estupenda, aunque mi temperatura corporal estaba altísima en esos momentos, el agua caliente se sentía de maravilla. Jasper cogió una esponja y le puso gel de baño. Hizo espuma con ella y empezó a pasármela por la espalda de una manera muy sensual. Me frotó por los brazos, por las axilas y después fue a por la parte delantera. Me limpió con suavidad mis senos, ayudándose casualmente con las manos.

-Gírate –me dijo con la voz ronca por la excitación.

Me giré y quedé delante de él. Noté el deseo en su mirada, quería poseerme y yo deseaba que lo hiciera. Alargué mi mano para poder coger su miembro y empecé a acariciarlo. Sentí cómo mi sexo se humedecía al ver la cara de placer de Jasper. Seguí jugueteando con su miembro, hasta que Jasper me suplicó que parara o se correría.

Quité mi mano de allí y me senté encima de él, haciendo que nuestros sexos se rozaran, acelerando nuestra respiración. Nos besamos con pasión, nuestros labios se movían a un compás desenfrenado y con urgencia. Noté su lengua pidiendo permiso para unirse con la mía. Al poco tiempo nuestras lenguas jugueteaban provocando un sinfín de emociones a la vez.

Estuvimos un tiempo así, simplemente acariciándonos y deleitándonos del otro, disfrutando de nuestra intimidad y del placer que nos proporcionábamos mutuamente. Nuestros labios no se separaron, ni siquiera en el momento en el que Jasper me agarró de las caderas y me colocó justo encima de su imponente miembro. Jasper entró en mí lentamente, haciéndome gemir de puro placer. Enterré mi rostro en sus hombros, besando su cuello a la vez que él hacía lo mismo conmigo. Aumenté el ritmo de las embestidas, provocando que gran parte del agua de la bañera saliera despedida por todos lados. Pero no me importó. En aquel momento, poco me importaba salpicar las paredes y el suelo, poco me importaba que nuestros amigos estuvieran en la planta inferior, lo único que me importaba era el hombre con el que estaba. El hombre que me hacía sentir de maravilla. El hombre que en aquellos momentos de mi vida, me estaba mostrando su amor de todas las maneras posibles.

En cierto momento, Jasper me agarró de las nalgas y me tumbó en la bañera, siendo él el que quedara encima. Empezó a mover sus caderas, hundiéndose en mí de la manera más placentera. Clavé sus uñas en su espalda mientras él seguía demostrándome todo su amor. Arqueé la espalda y gemí mordiéndome el labio cuando noté que llegaba al clímax junto a Jasper.

Me miró fijamente a los ojos y me apartó un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja. Con su penetrante mirada, se acercó a mí y me besó.

-No sabes cuánto te he echado de menos –me dijo.

-Y yo también –dije mientras me abalanzaba a sus brazos de nuevo.

-Será mejor que salgamos de aquí –dijo Jasper mirando a nuestro alrededor.

Prácticamente no quedaba agua en la bañera, porque estaba toda en el suelo.

Jasper me cogió de la mano y salimos juntos de la bañera. Nos pusimos descalzos encima de la alfombrilla y yo alargué el brazo para coger una toalla para secarnos.

-Espera –le dije-. Voy a buscar la otra para ti.

-Podemos compartir esta –dijo quitándomela de las manos.

Me acercó a él, haciendo que nuestras intimidades se unieran de nuevo. Pasó la toalla por encima de mis hombros y yo cogí los extremos y lo tapé a él.

-Es muy pequeña –dije al notar que toda su espalda quedaba al descubierto.

-No necesito una toalla para calentarme –me dijo capturando mis labios con un apasionado beso.

Mientras me besaba, noté cómo su miembro volvía a permanecer erecto de nuevo.

Me miró con unos ojos divertidos y me acarició la mejilla.

-No creo poder saciarme de ti –me dijo haciendo que me excitara de nuevo.

-Y no eres el único –dije rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Jasper me cogió en brazos y salimos del baño, rumbo hacia la cama. Me tumbó en la cama y se tumbó encima de mí.

-Eres perfecta –dijo contorneando mi figura.

Empezó a besarme la pierna, mientras que con extrema suavidad me acariciaba también. Empezó a subir, saltándose la entrepierna y subió por el vientre mientras sus manos avanzaban rumbo a mis pezones, que permanecían erguidos a causa del tacto con Jasper.

Yo, por mi parte, alargué la mano para acariciar su espalda y su cabello. Noté cómo sus manos volvían a bajar, pero esta vez se detuvieron en mi sexo.

-Me encanta que estés tan mojada –dijo capturando mis labios de nuevo.

Noté dos dedos entrando en mi interior mientras que acariciaba mi clítoris con la palma de la mano. Estaba en el divino paraíso, pero ya me extrañaba a mí que no pasara algo raro.

-¿¡Bajáis ya o qué!? –escuchamos la voz de Rosalie a lo lejos.

-¡Ya bajamos! –gritó Jasper con la voz ronca.

Jasper y yo estábamos tan ocupados que ni nos interesó sabes de dónde procedía aquella voz. Y lo que más nos asustó fue ver a Rosalie de pie al lado de la cama con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa pervertida.

-Pues yo no veo que estéis bajando –dijo echándose a reír.

Jasper cogió rápidamente la manta y nos tapó a ambos. Yo estaba sonrojada, no, estaba como un tomate y Jasper igual.

-Rosalie… -dijo Jasper con los ojos como órbitas-. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No te han enseñado a respetar la intimidad de los demás?

-¡Venga Jasper! Eres mi hermano, no he visto nada nuevo –dijo riendo. Y miró el bulto que tenía Jasper por debajo de las sábanas-. Aunque la última vez no estaba tan grande.

-¡Rosalie! –le gritó Jasper temblándole la voz de la vergüenza.

-Oye que soy tu hermana, no tienes de qué avergonzarte –dijo sin dejar de mirarnos.

-Si ya, pero esto son cosas muy íntimas Rose, además está Alice –dijo mirándome.

-¿Te piensas que estoy ciega? ¡Pues claro que está Alice! No es la primera vez que la veo desnuda, como a ti, aunque lo que sí que ha sido raro ha sido veros en pleno proceso. Pensé que ya lo habíais hecho en la bañera… ¿esto era la continuación o la segunda? ¡Menuda reconciliación! Jasper anda, tápate la… bueno, a Jaspercín.

-¿Y qué tal si sales de la habitación para que sea Alice la que baje a Jaspercín? Además… ¿nos estabas espiando?

-Emmm… yo… es que yo estaba detrás de la puerta vigilando para que no vinieran los demás. ¡Da gracias que soy yo y no son Edward o Emmett!

-Eso es verdad –dije yo-. Si fueran ellos ni se me ocurre lo que harían.

-¡Eres una cotilla! –le dijo Jasper.

-Ahora bajaremos Rosalie –le dije a mi amiga.

-Eso, eso. Tú encárgate de Jaspercín y luego bajáis –dijo una vez estaba ya en la puerta y me guiñó el ojo antes de cerrar la puerta.

Jasper y yo nos miramos y nos echamos a reír.

-Rosalie es única –le dije cuando encontré mi voz de nuevo.

-Nunca me había imaginado una situación así –dijo Jasper.

-Mejor bajamos –le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla-. No quiero que los próximos sean Edward y Emmett.

-Pero con una condición –dijo capturándome entre sus brazos-. Tienes que dejar que sea yo quien te vista.

-Y yo te visto a ti.

Estuvimos más de quince minutos jugando a vestirnos porque entre prenda y prenda, venían los apasionados besos, las caricias, las cosquillas.

Bajamos las escaleras cogidos de las manos, dispuestos a pasar la tarde con nuestros amigos. Aunque fuese jueves, siempre nos gustaba pasárnoslo bien con nuestros amigos.

-¿Habéis tardado un poco, no? –preguntó Emmett haciendo movimientos raros con las cejas.

-No es asunto tuyo –le contestó Jasper guiñándole el ojo.

-Jasper, más te vale haber usado protección –le dijo Edward acusándolo con el dedo.

-No es asunto tuyo –le contesté a mi hermano.

Vi cómo Jasper me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, yo le guiñé el ojo para dejarle claro que todo iba bien.

-Vale, vale.

Pasemos la tarde viendo pelis, haciendo bromas, cenando unas pizzas y jugando a la consola. Ya a las diez de la noche, se fueron cada uno a sus casas.

-Alice –dijo Jasper cogiéndome de la cintura y besándome el cuello-. ¿Por dónde nos habíamos quedado?

* * *

**¿Qué? ¿Las sorprendí? Pues al final, para suerte de ellos resultó que no era James xD pero ya vendrá ya ^^**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus maravillosos comentarios guapas! ;D**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 12**

Me pasé toda la noche abrazada al cuerpo de Jasper. Pero ésa vez había una diferencia respecto unos días atrás: ambos estábamos desnudos. Lo abracé con fuerza y después le besé el mentón, trazando una línea por su cuello. Jasper no tardó mucho en despertarse.

-Buenos días mi amor –me dijo besándome en la mejilla y mirándome con una sonrisa-. ¿Cómo has dormido?

-De maravilla –dije besándole la nariz-. Venga, arriba que tenemos faena.

-¿Qué hay que hacer?

-Tú vas a tener que ir a comprar y yo tengo que trabajar –le dije.

-¿Y por qué?

-¿A ti por qué te parece? ¡Tendré que ganarme la vida! –le dije tirándole el cojín a la cara.

-Vale, vale –dijo riéndose-. Pero… tal vez podríamos hacer algo antes de irnos, ¿no?

-No me mires con esos ojazos de pervertido, voy a llegar tarde –le contesté haciéndome la enfadada, pero en el fondo me moría de ganas de reírme.

-A Rosalie no le importará.

Me levanté corriendo de la cama, seguida de Jasper, pero logré meterme en el baño y cerrar la puerta antes de que él entrara conmigo. Si hubiera entrado conmigo, no habríamos salido de allí hasta la tarde.

-¡Déjame entrar! –me pidió Jasper suplicando como un niño pequeño.

-¡No!

-¿Ya no me quieres?

-No.

-¿¡Qué!? –dijo asustado.

-Que no te quiero. Te amo –le dije tal y como me salió del corazón.

-Y yo también te amo. Pero si no me dejas entrar… eeemmm… esta noche no te haré el amor.

-¡Eso es chantaje! –dije dando una pequeña patada en el suelo. Sí, como una niña pequeña.

-Exacto.

-Pues si esta noche no me haces al amor, mañana me fugo yo sola a Seattle sin ti.

-Vale, vale, tú ganas –dijo rindiéndose-. Te haré el amor cuando vuelvas de trabajar y mañana me llevarás a Seattle.

-Perfecto.

Fue un día completamente tranquilo, hubo poca gente en la tienda, Rosalie y yo estuvimos charlando toda la mañana, me sacó el temita de cuando nos pilló ayer y al mediodía, cuando llegué a casa, Jasper había preparado la comida. Aunque lo noté un poco confuso.

-¿Te pasa algo? –le pregunté después de comer.

-No.

-Esta tarde me gustaría ir a tomar algo a una cafetería que han abierto nueva, ¿Qué te parece?

-Perfecto –dijo sonriéndome-. Tengo algo que contarte.

Se puso serio al momento.

-Será mejor que te sientes –dijo señalándome la silla.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te dije que investigaría sobre James. Esta mañana ya lo he hecho –dijo mirando con el semblante muy serio.

-¿Y qué? ¿Dónde trabaja?

-En ningún sitio.

Pestañeé rápidamente y lo miré confusa.

-¿Cómo que en ningún sitio? ¡En algún sitio trabajará! Si no, ¿dónde ha ido de viaje de negocios? ¡Con alguna empresa tendrá que haber ido!

-Alice –dijo arrodillándose delante de mí y cogiéndome de las manos-. James no trabaja en ninguna empresa aquí, ni aquí ni en ninguna con la sede en Seattle. Y investigando su paradero, sé de ciencia cierta que no está en Nueva York, no sé exactamente dónde está, pero en Nueva York no.

-Entonces… ¿me ha vuelto a engañar?

-Eso parece. Lo siento.

-No es culpa tuya –le dije abrazándolo-. Pero… ¿entonces donde trabaja? Porque él gana dinero, ¿de dónde lo saca?

-He mandado a investigar sus cuentas y mañana me dirán algo –me dijo acariciándome el pelo.

Así que James ni trabajaba en una empresa, ni había ido a Nueva York. ¿De qué trabajaba? ¿De dónde sacaba el dinero? ¿Por qué me mintió tanto?

Decidí olvidarme de James, porque hasta el día en el que volviera y tuviera que hablar con él, prefería no saber nada de su paradero ni de lo que estaba haciendo. Me importaba bien poco, aunque sí que me afectaba, porque al fin y al cabo había compartido un período de mi vida con él, que aunque fuera corto, era mi vida.

Jasper me llevó al sofá y me abracé a él durante un buen rato. No lloré, porque sólo estaba impactada, sorprendida. Pero estaba dolida. En cuanto se me pasó, miré a Jasper, le sonreí y le di un beso en los labios.

-Nunca te voy a poder agradecer todo lo que has hecho por mí –le dije.

-Alice, me he portado mal contigo. Te abandoné s…

-Ssshh –dije poniéndole dos dedos en sus labios-. Lo hiciste para protegerme. Lo hiciste porque me quieres, y siempre te voy a estar agradecida.

Después de hacer el amor dos veces, eso sí, habiendo asegurado la puerta para evitar visitas indeseadas y de hermanas cotillas, Jasper y yo nos fuimos andando hacia la ciudad a tomar algo.

Andamos por las calles, cogidos de las manos, mirándonos y sonriéndonos.

-¡Alice! –escuché una voz que me gritaba.

Me giré hacia donde provenía la voz, y me quedé estupefacta al ver quién era. Era Elizabeth, la madre de James.

-¡Elizabeth! –dije en modo de saludo mientras ella se acercaba a nosotros-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien querida –dijo dándome un beso-. ¿Y quién es tu apuesto acompañante?

¿Qué debía decirle? Tenía muy claro lo que Jasper era para mí: él era mi novio. Jasper era mi vida entera. El amor de mi vida.

-Soy Jasper Whitlock –dijo él tendiendo un beso en la mano. Menudo caballero.

-Yo soy Elizabeth, la madre de James –a Jasper, al oír eso, le cambió la cara y me miró-. Tranquilo, he notado que ibais cogidos de la mano, por lo que supongo que sois pareja... ¿o me equivoco?

-Eemm yo –balbuceé-. No, no te equivocas.

-Tranquila. Sé que te habrá dado vergüenza porque aún no has cortado con mi hijo, pero estoy contenta porque veo que él te hace feliz.

-Nosotros habíamos estado juntos antes de James –le dije.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones, Alice –dijo riendo-. Me alegro mucho por vosotros, y tú –dijo señalando a Jasper con el dedo-, más te vale cuidarla bien.

-No se preocupe señora, la amo más que a mi propia vida –me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

-Así me gusta –dijo mirándonos con una mirada tierna-. Os dejo que tengo prisa. ¡Hasta pronto tortolitos!

Y dicho esto se marchó corriendo en dirección contraria a la nuestra.

-Se ve simpática –me dijo Jasper pasando su brazo por encima de mis hombros mientras seguíamos caminando.

-Sí, James no se parece en nada a ella –le dije-. Te has portado como todo un caballero.

-Así me han educado –dijo dándome un beso en el pelo.

La cafetería era estupenda, era moderna y con unos camareros muy simpáticos y educados. Pasamos un muy rato allí, tomándonos un té delicioso acompañado por unas pastas estupendas. Una vez salimos de allí, fuimos dando un paseo por la ciudad, hasta que sin quererlo lleguemos al parque en el que nos declaremos y en el que nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Jasper me miró, me dedicó una de sus estupendas sonrisas y me llevó arrastrando hasta el banco en el que pasó todo. Estaba exactamente igual. Nada había cambiado, excepto nosotros. Los árboles estaban más grandes, pero todo estaba igual.

-Aquí pasé uno de los momentos más felices de toda mi vida –me dijo Jasper mirándome fijamente.

-Yo me asusté mucho.

-¿Por qué?

-Cuando empezaste a explicarme todo lo de la chica que te gustaba… me puse celosa. En ningún momento me había pasado por la cabeza que pudiera ser yo. Y cuando me dijiste aquello… creía que era un sueño. Llevaba ya muchos años enamorada de ti, y aquello era como un hermoso sueño hecho realidad.

-A mí me ocurrió lo mismo. Yo tuve miedo de decírtelo porque no quería escuchar unas palabras de rechazo por tu parte. Tampoco quería romper nuestra amistad, pero me armé de valor y decidí decírtelo. No podía soportar un día más sin estar a tu lado, o al menos, habiéndome quitado aquel peso de encima.

-Y yo que me alegro de que lo hicieras –le dije riéndome.

Pasamos un buen rato allí sentados, rememorando los viejos tiempos, pero empezó a hacer frío y decidimos irnos a casa.

-¡Despierta dormilón! –zarandeé a Jasper que estaba aún durmiendo.

Era sábado por la mañana, el día en el que habíamos decidido irnos a Seattle de compras a pasar todo el día. Teníamos que levantarnos temprano para poder aprovechar al máximo el día, pero a aquél dormilón no había manera de despertarlo.

-¡Jasper! –le grité.

Pero nada. Él seguía durmiendo. Me vino a la cabeza el método de Rosalie para despertar a los dormilones, así que cogí un cubo de agua y fue hacia Jasper.

-Como no te levantes te tiraré este cubo de agua helada por encima, y si te pones malito te vas a enterar –le dije.

Jasper abrió los ojos rápidamente y se levantó corriendo de la cama.

-¡Ya está! ¡Ya está! –dijo asustado-. Eso es típico de Rosalie.

-¿De quién te piensas tú que lo he aprendido?

-Se va a enterar –dijo divertido.

-Es eficaz.

-¿Y qué me harás si me pongo malito? –me dijo agarrándole de la cintura atrayéndome hacia él.

-Jasper –dije echándole un vistazo al reloj-. Son las cinco de la mañana, en una hora tenemos que estar rumbo a Seattle, así que no te entretengas.

-Contéstame y te dejo ir.

-Te cuidaría como al niño pequeño que eres –dije besándolo en los labios.

Nos bañamos a toda velocidad y nos arreglemos para marcharnos. Antes de irnos, nos tomamos un té y después nos fuimos en su coche, que tiene el maletero más grande que el mío.

El trayecto hacia Seattle se hizo muy corto, Jasper y yo fuimos escuchando música y cantando las canciones que más nos gustaban. Cuando hacía el mismo trayecto con James, se hacía todo muy pesado, e ir a Seattle equivalía a ir a Houston, de lo largo que se me hacía.

Habíamos decidido ir temprano porque el sábado antes de Navidad costaba mucho encontrar aparcamiento, y no queríamos arriesgarnos. Pero al final nos salió mal, porque por lo visto no habíamos sido los únicos en pensar en eso, porque no encontremos ni un solo sitio para dejar el coche.

-¿Qué hacemos? –le pregunté a Jasper.

-Los zapatos que llevas, ¿son cómodos?

Me había puesto unos botines de unos 6 centímetros de tacón, los zapatos más cómodos que tenía.

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Saldremos ganando si dejamos el coche en la empresa y vamos andando hasta el centro comercial, ¿qué te parece? En unos veinte minutos andando llegaremos.

-Estupendo.

Dejamos el coche dentro y salimos por la recepción de la empresa, con la casualidad de que el padre de Jasper estaba por allí.

-¡Jasper! ¡Alice!–dijo viniendo hacia nosotros con una sonrisa en su rostro-. ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Qué os trae por aquí?

-Hola señor Whitlock –lo saludé.

-Te he dicho mil veces que me llames Peter –dijo riendo.

-Vamos a pasar el día en el centro comercial –le dijo Jasper-. Como no había aparcamiento, hemos venido aquí.

-¿Y cómo es que…? ¿Vosotros dos…? ¿No habíais…?

El pobre hombre estaba confuso.

-Papá, Alice y yo hemos vuelto –dijo sonriendo.

-¡Qué alegría! –gritó Peter abrazándonos a los dos-. ¿Se lo has explicado?

-Sí, me lo ha contado todo –le contesté.

-Estoy muy contento por vosotros –dijo abrazándome a mí-. Ya sabes que te quiero mucho Alice. Siempre has sido como una hija para mí. Pues ya no quiero que me llames Peter. Quiero que me llames papá.

-Será un placer… papá –dije aguantándome las lágrimas.

Esa era otra de las cosas que tanto echaba de menos. Peter siempre había sido una figura paternal para mí. Siempre lo había considerado un padre para mí. Se podría decir que ha sido mi figura paternal desde que mis padres se murieron. Los padres de Jasper fueron también como mis padres. Pero pensé que tal vez estaba enfadado conmigo, así que me alegré muchísimo de que me siguiera tratando igual que antes.

-Os dejo, no quiero entreteneros –dijo Peter.

-Adiós –nos despedimos Jasper y yo.

Salimos de la empresa y nos fuimos andando por las preciosas calles, decoradas con las luces navideñas y llenas de gente haciendo las compras de Navidad.

Y yo estaba muy feliz, ¡más que feliz! Caminando con el hombre de mi vida al lado y cogidos de la mano.

El centro comercial estaba repleto de gente. Prácticamente no se podía no caminar. En una de las tiendas de ropa, vi un vestido precioso para llevar la noche de Navidad. Era de color morado, muy escotado y decidí probármelo junto con los demás que llevaba en la mano.

-¿Te gusta? –le pregunté a Jasper.

-Me encanta.

Me dirigí al probador y Jasper iba detrás de mí.

-Te espero aquí –dijo sentándose en una de las sillas que habían fuera-. Pero me tienes que enseñar los vestidos, ¿eh?

Le guiñé un ojo y me dispuse a hacer un desfile de vestidos delante de él, hasta que quedemos que me quedaría el morado.

Entré en el vestidor, pero antes de cerrar la puerta, Jasper se coló detrás de mí.

-¿Qué haces? –le pregunté sorprendida.

-He pensado que tal vez necesites ayuda para quitarte el vestido –me dijo con una voz seductora y con la mirada intensa. Llena de lujuria.

Alargó sus manos hacia la cremallera y empezó a bajarla con una lentitud que me torturaba por dentro.

-Jasper… -murmuré cuando noté sus labios en mi cuello-. Aquí no.

-¿Por qué? –dijo sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo. Esta vez ya tenía el vestido en el suelo.

Jasper contempló mi cuerpo ataviado solamente con unas medias de ligas y la ropa interior, y vi cómo se le oscurecía la mirada.

-Madre mía –dijo estupefacto-. Si llego a saber que llevabas eso debajo de la ropa, no me hubiera podido contener.

Al final accedí, dejé que me hiciera el amor en un probador de un centro comercial lleno de gente. Era extremadamente excitante sentir a Jasper dentro de mí, rindiéndonos ante la excitación mientras estábamos en un lugar público. Intentamos no hacer ruido alguno, ser lo más disimulados que pudiéramos, pero creo que no lo conseguimos porque cuando salimos de allí, una de las dependientas de la tienda se nos quedó mirando estupefacta y con una mirada pervertida. Aunque me fijé de la manera en que miraba a Jasper, y no me gustó nada, así que le dediqué una mirada asesina. ¡Jasper es mío!, parecía decirle yo.

Jasper y yo compremos montones de cosas, y a la hora de comer fuimos a un restaurante a las afueras del centro comercial.

Nos sentamos en una de las ventanas y mientras nos traían la comida, me quedé mirando las calles. De repente, el teléfono móvil de Jasper sonó.

-¿Sí?... Hola dime… Sí… ¿Estás seguro?... ¿Lo tienes localizado? Vale… Cuando sepas algo más me llamas.

Colgó el teléfono y me miró.

-Alice… James está en Seattle –dijo muy serio.

-¿Aquí? Pero…

-Me darán más información en un rato. Siento que te tengas que enterar de todo esto por mí.

Seguí mirando por la ventana, cuando vi algo que no me gustó nada. Me quedé tan impactada, que me quedé pálida. No podía ser. No podía creerlo.

-Alice, ¿qué te pasa? –me preguntó Jasper cogiéndome de la mano mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Seguí mirando fuera, hasta que Jasper entendió lo que me pasaba.

* * *

**¡Hola! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿A quién habrá visto Alice? Perdón por no actualizar ayer, estuve muy ocupada...ya saben de compras! xD **

**Muchas gracias por sus maravillosos reviews... me agrada mucho saber que les gusta la historia, de verdad... me hace muy feliz!**

**Hasta mañana!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	13. Chapter 13

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 13**

Jasper también se quedó helado. Me pasó un brazo por la cintura y me abrazó a él.

-Mierda –murmuró-. ¿Cómo nos ha encontrado?

Allí fuera, en la cera de enfrente estaba el hombre que entró en nuestra casa en plena noche. Nos estaba mirando con una sonrisa perversa en el rostro.

-Jasper… ¿por qué me conoce? La otra noche, dijo que era muy atractiva, la cual cosa significa que me había visto…pero… ¿quién es?

-Es miembro de la mafia que iba tras nuestro –dijo Jasper.

No volvió a su sitio, se quedó a mi lado y se puso al lado de la ventana, como queriendo protegerme. Alargó el brazo y bajó la cortina.

-Pero… ¿no estaba todo solucionado?

-Eso mismo pensaba yo. Y lo está, de hecho. Pero no sé por qué, pero tienen una extraña fijación con nosotros. La deuda está saldada, han ganado más de lo que ellos se pensaban, mi padre no ha vuelto a tener contacto con ellos, pero aun así, nos los vamos cruzando de vez en cuando. Es como si nos quisieran asustar o algo.

-¿Estamos en peligro?

-No estoy seguro, con esta gente puedo temerme lo que sea –dijo Jasper empezando a comer.

-Tal vez… quieran algo más de vosotros –le dije.

-No lo sé. De lo único que estoy seguro es que no me pienso separar de tu lado –dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla.

Nos olvidamos por un rato de todo ése tema y compremos los regalos. El regalo de Jasper ya lo tenía. Lo había comprado el día anterior, durante la hora del desayuno. Le compré ropa y luego le compré un precioso reloj. Y aunque sabía que seguro que ya tendría, lo conocía bien y sabía que le iba a gustar.

Ya era de noche, y llegó la hora de irnos.

-¿Ya lo has comprado todo? –le pregunté.

-Sí. Además, tu regalo lo compré el otro día, y ni siquiera te puedes llegar a imaginar lo que es –dijo sonriendo.

-No puedo esperar para verlo –dije besándolo.

Caminemos por las calles llenas de gente de nuevo hasta la empresa, que ya estaba cerrada. Antes de que entráramos en el párquing, me llamaron al teléfono.

-¿Sí? –respondí.

-_¡Alice! ¿Cómo estás? _–me preguntó la última voz que deseaba oír aquel día.

-Hola, James. Bien –respondí sin ánimo alguno.

_-¿Estás bien? ¿Estás enfadada conmigo? –_me preguntó. ¡Como si le preocupara mucho!

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. ¿Qué quieres? –dije con un tono de enfado.

-_Estás rara… nada, sólo quería decirte que el lunes vuelvo a casa._

-¿el lunes? ¿Y de dónde vuelves? ¿De Nueva York? –pregunté irónica y con tono de burla.

-_Claro… estoy en Nueva York. ¿Por qué lo has dicho así?_ –preguntó nervioso. Lo había pillado.

-¿Yo? ¡Por nada!

-_Ha sonado como… si no me creyeras._

-Tal vez.

_-Alice por favor, dime qué te pasa._

-¿Vuelves el lunes no? Pues ya hablaremos entonces –le dije.

-_Alice… ¿Rosalie te ha calentado la cabeza con que te estoy engañando o algo? Por qué lo ha dicho más de una vez delante de mí. _

-¡No metas a Rosalie en esto! –le grité enfadada. Rosalie y él no se habían llevado nunca bien… por no decir que Rosalie le ha pegado más de una vez-. ¿Y por qué lo dices? ¿Acaso me estás engañando? Sé que sí.

-_Alice… no estoy con ninguna otra mujer. ¡Te lo juro!_

-Yo no estoy diciendo que me estés engañando de ésa forma. Pero estoy segura de que me engañas. No quiero hablar más contigo. Adiós.

Iba a despedirme con un "Vete a la mierda", pero no soy tan mal educada. Jasper me miraba ansioso por saber qué me había dicho James, y noté un deje de furia en su mirada.

-¿Qué te ha dicho ese hijo de puta? –me preguntó mientras abría la puerta para ir al coche.

-Que vuelve el lunes. Dos días antes de lo previsto –dije más para mí misma que para él.

-Mejor.

-Pues sí, así podré hablar con él y pasar una Navidad tranquila.

-Por cierto –dijo Jasper mientras salíamos de las calles de Seattle rumbo a casa-. ¿Con quién pasarás la Noche Buena? Supongo que ahora que ya no estás con James, no irás con sus padres, ¿no?

No había hablado con Elizabeth sobre lo de la cena, pero yo no tenía ningunas ganas de ir. Además, James y yo ya no estaremos juntos así que ¿qué pinto yo allí? Aunque de todas maneras me llevara bien con Elizabeth, ya quedaría otro día con ella para ir a algún sitio. Ella se estaba portando muy bien conmigo.

-Tierra llamando a Alice –dijo Jasper riéndose aunque sin apartar la mirada de la carretera-. ¿Dónde estabas? No me has respondido.

-¿Eh? ¡Ah! No nada, estaba pensando. No, no tengo ningún plan al final.

-¿Te vendrás conmigo a celebrar la Navidad con Rosalie? También irán mis padres.

-Una Navidad en familia –murmuré más para mí misma que para él. ¡Será estupendo! Encantada. Mañana puedes llamar a Rosalie y asegurarle que voy.

-No hará falta –dijo Jasper-. Rosalie ya sabía que ibas a venir. Ella no tenía ninguna duda.

Rosalie era única. Me conocía incluso mejor que yo misma, y la quería muchísimo.

Decidí llamar a Elizabeth, puesto que le había dicho que la llamaría para decirle cuando volvería James de su "viaje de negocios".

-_¿Alice?_

-¡Elizabeth! ¿cómo estás?

_-Muy bien, gracias. ¿qué tal estás con… Jasper, verdad?_

_-_Muy bien, gracias. ¿Qué iba a decirte? ¡A sí! Me ha llamado James y me ha dicho que regresa el lunes.

_-¿El lunes? Vaya, gracias por avisarme cielo. Entonces… supongo que no nos veremos hasta después de Navidad._

-Me gustaría que quedáramos algún día.

_-A mí también. Me da pena que no cenes con nosotros, pero es lo mejor. Piensa que ni siquiera me hace gracia cenar con James… suerte que vendrá su hermana y estaré distraída._

No sabía que James tenía una hermana. Primera noticia.

-Me alegro. Te dejo, hasta pronto.

_-¡Hasta pronto querida!_

Colgué el teléfono y giré la cabeza para mirar a Jasper. Estaba mirando fijamente la carretera. Era guapísimo y tenía una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, cosa que lo hacía aún más guapo si es que eso era posible.

Íbamos solos por la carretera. Aquella era una carretera solitaria, muy poco transitada y mucho menos a aquellas horas de la noche. Una furgoneta negra iba siguiéndonos desde Seattle, y no sería raro si fuera otro lugar. Y se lo hice saber a Jasper.

-Jasper, la furgoneta la llevamos detrás desde que salimos de la empresa –le dije mirándolo.

-Lo sé –dijo con el semblante muy serio-. Y es más, creo que sé quién debe ser.

-¿Los de la mafia?

-Exactamente.

Jasper aceleró la velocidad, haciendo que la distancia con la furgoneta aumentara considerablemente hasta el punto de perderla de vista. Pero ésta también aceleró hasta colocarse de nuevo detrás. Estaban muy cerca, demasiado cerca.

-Mierda –escuché decir a Jasper con los dientes apretados-. Sujétate fuerte.

La furgoneta se acercó tanto que nos embistió por detrás, provocando que casi nos saliéramos de la carretera, pero por suerte Jasper era un buen conductor. Dio un volantazo para colocarse de nuevo en la calzada. Para nuestra desgracia la carretera tenía muchas curvas y era muy estrecha. El bosque abundaba a lado y lado de la carretera, impidiendo una vía de escape por allí. Sólo nos quedaba acelerar y confiar en no salirnos de la carretera con las embestidas de la furgoneta. No se podía ir a más velocidad. Estábamos atrapados.

La furgoneta e abrió paso en un momento de descuido de Jasper por el lado derecho del coche. De un golpe en la parte de atrás, y sin poder evitarlo, nos salimos de la carretera. Jasper intentó manejar la situación, pero el coche volcó y dimos vueltas de campana bosque abajo. Noté a Jasper cogiéndome de la mano. Y entonces todo se volvió negro.

.

-¡Alice! ¡Alice! –noté una voz que me llamaba.

Me costaba abrir los ojos. No podía moverme. No sabía qué me pasaba y me estaba empezando a asustar. ¿Por qué no podía moverme?

Reconocí la voz que me llamaba. Era Jasper. Hice un gran esfuerzo, pero al fin logré abrir los ojos.

-¡Menos mal! –suspiró Jasper aliviado al ver que abría los ojos-. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí. ¿Qué ha pasado?

Miré a mi alrededor. Jasper me había sacado del coche y estábamos apoyados en un árbol. Bueno, él estaba apoyado en el árbol porque yo estaba apoyada en su pecho, con sus brazos rodeándome.

-¿No lo recuerdas? –preguntó temiendo que hubiera podido olvidarme de todo.

-Sí, sí. La furgoneta. Nos embistió.

-Exacto. Nos embistió por tu lado, temí perderte –dijo.

Me fijé en él, y noté unas lágrimas brotando de sus ojos. Alargué la mano y se las sequé.

-No ha pasado nada, estoy bien. ¿Y tú qué? ¿Estás herido?

-Algún rasguño, pero nada que no podamos arreglar –dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa-. He llamado a la policía, estarán aquí en unos veinte minutos, no te preocupes.

-¿Y la furgoneta? –pregunté sobresaltada.

-Se paró cuando salimos de la calzada, y cuando lleguemos aquí abajo miraron para ver si salíamos. Luego se fueron.

-¿Cuánto rato he estado inconsciente? –le pregunté tocándome la cabeza.

-No ha llegado a diez minutos.

Miré el coche que estaba a nuestro lado y me fijé que estaba bastante abollado, pero sin llegar a estar destrozado. No había mucha luz, pero los faros del automóvil iluminaban nuestro alrededor.

-Antes de que despertaras puse el coche derecho, estaba de lado. ¿Quieres que entremos? Hace frío.

Asentí con la cabeza. Jasper se levantó del suelo y me ofreció la mano. Pero lo peor pasó cuando me estiró para levantarme y no me noté las piernas. Me caí de nuevo al suelo, aunque Jasper seguía sujetándome la mano.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? ¿Estás mareada? –me preguntó agachándose.

-No… no me… no me noto las piernas –le dije.

Él me miró horrorizado.

-¿Se te han dormido?

-Tal vez… no sé. Pero no tengo fuerza.

No me notaba ni los tobillos, ya ni hablemos de la punta de los pies. Jasper me cogió en brazos y me llevó hasta el asiento del coche. Cerró la puerta y se sentó en el asiento del piloto. Encendió el motor y puso la calefacción.

-Alice.. dime por favor que ya notas las piernas.

Hice un esfuerzo por notarlas. Hice un gran esfuerzo por moverlas. Pero no había manera.

-Aún no.

-¡Mierda! ¡Mierda! –murmuró Jasper dando un golpe en el volante.

-No te preocupes –le dije cogiéndole la mano-. No será nada. Ya verás cómo dentro de un rato se me pasa.

-Eso espero –dijo agachando la cabeza.

Jasper acarició mi mano y se acercó a mí rostro para darme un beso en los labios.

-No sé qué hubiera sido de mí si te hubiera pasado algo –dijo al borde de las lágrimas, como yo-. No podría soportarlo, no podría. Prométeme que siempre vas a estar a mi lado.

-Te lo prometo –dije en busca de sus labios para devolverle el beso.

Seguimos un buen rato abrazados, esperando a que llegara la ayuda. En todo ése rato no paré de intentar mover las piernas, queriendo que despertaran de su trance. Y aunque no logré que me hicieran caso, supe que debía seguir intentándolo. Se lo prometí a mi padre en el hospital.

_**Flashback**_

_Estaba con Edward en el hospital. Edward y yo estábamos abrazados, ambos llorando desconsolados. Mamá había muerto en el acto, y papá seguía debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte. Estaba muy grave, tenía un derrame interno y estaba paralizado. No podía moverse a causa de la impresión._

_-¿Son los hijos del doctor Cullen?-preguntó una enfermera._

_-Sí –dijimos Edward y yo levantándonos del asiento._

_Nuestro padre era el doctor más reconocido de Lakewood, uno de los mejores. El personal del hospital, que nos conocían a mí y a Edward desde que íbamos en pañales, nos miraban con compasión por haber perdido a nuestra madre y tener a nuestro padre en estado muy grave. Edward tenía veinte años y yo tenía dieciocho. _

_-Vuestro padre quiere veros._

_Seguimos a la enfermera hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba nuestro padre. Me dolió en el alma verlo de aquella manera, lleno de heridas y con el semblante triste._

_-Hijos míos –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Edward y yo nos pusimos uno en cada lado, para poder abrazarlo y darle un beso._

_-Papá, ¿cómo estás? –le pregunté, temiendo en el fondo una respuesta desagradable._

_-Debo seros sinceros hijos –dijo con gran esfuerzo-. De esta no paso._

_-¡No papá! –le dije empezando a llorar aún más._

_-¡No digas eso! –dijo Edward enfurruñado-. Eres un hombre fuerte, lo superarás._

_-Vosotros sois los que debéis ser fuertes, hijos. Tenéis una vida por delante, y tenéis que ser felices. Edward, debes terminar la carrera de medicina por mí, y tú Alice, cumple tu sueños. Ves a la universidad y abre una tienda de moda. Sed felices, los dos –dijo antes de ponerse a toser muy fuerte._

_Entraron una enfermera y el doctor._

_-No me queda mucho tiempo –dijo papá._

_-Carlisle, amigo –dijo el doctor-. No digas eso. Estás grave, pero tienes que aguantar amigo._

_-No puedo –dijo papá. Alargó el brazo y nos abrazó a Edward y a mí-. Hijos, mamá y yo os protegeremos desde el cielo. Ya no sois unos niños, y debo pediros algo. Cuidaos el uno el otro. Vivid en casa y amaros mucho, siempre._

_-Te lo prometemos –dijimos Edward y yo entre lágrimas._

_Hice un esfuerzo por dedicarle una última sonrisa a mi padre, para que muriera tranquilo._

_-Una cosa más –dijo jadeando-. Si alguna vez os encontráis en una situación crítica, límite, nunca dejéis de luchar. ¿Me entendéis? Nunca… nunca dejéis…de luchar._

_Noté cómo la mano de papá caía sobre la cama sin vida. Lágrimas y gritos de dolor salían de dentro de mí. _

_**Fin flashback**_

Jasper me seguía acariciando el cabello y las lágrimas del recuerdo brotaban por mis ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-Todo esto me ha hecho recordar el accidente de mis padres –le dije.

Él me consoló, me prometió que todo iba a ir bien. Me consoló como la primera vez.

No tardamos mucho en escuchar las sirenas de la ambulancia y de la policía.

El padre de Bella, que era el jefe de la policía de Lakewood se encargó de nosotros. Tras asegurarse de que estábamos vivos, en una camilla me llevaron hasta la ambulancia, al lado de Jasper, mientras la policía investigaba la escena del accidente para descubrir a los culpables.

.

-¿Alice?

Abrí un ojo para observar a mí alrededor. A mi lado estaba mi hermano y Jasper, el cual estaba sentado en la cama de al lado. Estaba en el hospital, enganchada a un montón de máquinas y con un horroroso camisón de hospital que no llegaba a tapar mi trasero.

-Jasper, ¿estás bien? –fue lo primero que pregunté.

-Yo sí, ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo están tus piernas?

Bajo la mirada de Edward y de Jasper, presté atención a mis piernas. Lo de ayer fue sólo un susto o ¿me había quedado paralítica?

* * *

**¡Hola! bueno, pues aquí estoy haciéndolas sufrir de nuevo xD ¡Y lo que os falta! muahahahaha Bueno, en primer lugar quiero decirles que siento no haber cumplido lo que dije de terminar la historia el 6 de enero u.u de verdad, pero primero tuve una serie de imprevistos con el ordenador que no me esperaba y luego también se ha alargado la historia. ¡No se quejen! Tendrán una historia un poco más larga de lo que tenía previsto; además de que seguiré con este ritmo de actualización así que pronto terminará. Luego, quería decirles otra cosa, a las que se pensaron que era James el que había visto a Alice ;P ya van dos veces que se han pensado que venía. Pues ahora puedo comunicarles oficialmente que en el próximo capítulo aparecerá nuestro "amado" James ;P Así que agárrense fuerte a la silla o al sofá u.u  
**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! Me alegran el día!**

**Espero que los Reyes Magos se porten bien y os traigan muchos regalitos ;D Como un Jasper, un Jackson, un Dean o incluso (a quien le guste) un Christian Grey! para las que se merezcan un par de azotes como yo ;P (No me hagan caso que a estas horas no soy yo xD)**

**Perdón por la larga N.A.**

**Muchos besos y regalos para ustedes,**

**Christina.**


	14. Chapter 14

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 14**

Centré la atención en mis piernas, en intentar moverlas. Me puse de los nervios pero me mantuve fuerte y serena. Deslicé mi mirada hacia ellas, como dándome ánimos a mí misma. No pensaba rendirme. Lucharía con todas mis fuerzas. No podía hacerles esto a Edward, a Jasper y a mí misma. ¡Y lo logré!

-Puedo moverlas –dije con una sonrisa.

Vi a mi hermano y a Jasper suspirar de alivio, mientras yo sonreía como una tonta. Quedarme paralítica hubiera sido espantoso, ¡tengo muchos zapatos que ponerme!

-No sabes la alegría que me das –dijo Edward abrazándome-. ¡Qué susto nos habéis dado, idiotas! Creí que perdía a mi hermana y a mi cuñado.

-No nos vas a perder de vista tan fácilmente, hermanito.

-No sabes la angustia que sentí cuando Charlie me llamó y me dijo que habíais tenido un accidente con el coche –dijo mientras se le caían las lágrimas-. Estaba en casa con Bella, cuando llamó Charlie para avisarnos. Me puse como loco, esto no me podía estar pasando… otra vez. Y encima con mi única hermana. Ya perdí a nuestros padres, y me asustaba perder también a mi hermana.

Edward se sentó en la cama, hundiendo su rostro en mis hombros, mientras yo le daba palmaditas en la espalda. Jasper también se levantó y se sentó a mi otro lado.

-Edward, tranquilo hermanito –le dije besándole el pelo.

-No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo. Vine corriendo al hospital, para atenderte personalmente con algún compañero. Rezaba para que estuvieras bien. Y cuando vi llegar la ambulancia, el corazón me latía desbocado. Me dirigí corriendo hacia la ambulancia, rezando para que estuvierais bien. Me alegré al ver a Jasper vivo y bien, pero cuando te ci a ti inconsciente me asusté. Me vino a la cabeza cuando vi a nuestro padre. Por suerte Jasper me dijo que estabas bien, pero que no notabas las piernas. Me asusté y fui a hacerte un examen para eso, pero esas cosas no se notan. Te curé los rasguños, al igual que a Jasper y recé para que todo fuera un susto. Me alegro de saber que así ha sido.

Las lágrimas salían ahora por mis ojos. No era mi intención hacer sufrir a mi hermano. ¡qué mal lo debe haber pasado!

-Lo siento –dije abrazándolo.

-No es culpa tuya. Ni de Jasper. Es culpa de los hijos de puta de la furgoneta –dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¿Cuándo me das el alta, hermanito? –le pregunté poniendo mi carita de perrito abandonado. Nunca fallaba.

-Pues si de verdad estás bien, ahora mismo. Jasper, a ti también. Pero mañana por la tarde os quiero aquí para una vistita, ¿vale? Al fin y al cabo, estáis bien, pero habéis tenido un accidente de coche.

-¡Perfecto! –dije mientras intentaba levantarme de la cama.

Al principio me mareé un poco.

-Pues si no os importa, dejaré entrar a toda la peña que está ahí fuera esperando para veros.

Edward abrió la puerta, y a los pocos instantes parecieron como una avalancha Rosalie, Emmett y Bella.

Todos se alegraron de saber que estábamos bien, y después de muchos abrazos y besos, me vestí con ropa decente que me había traído Rosalie. Fuimos a la comisaría poco rato después, acompañados de todos ellos, que no nos quisieron dejar solos ni un segundo.

Charlie me dio un gran abrazo.

-No sabes lo preocupado que me tenías Alice –me dijo sin soltarme. Charlie era un hombre maravilloso. Él me conocía desde que era una niña y siempre me había tratado de maravilla, como si fuera su hija-. Cuando Jasper me llamó y me dijo que habíais tenido un accidente casi me da un ataque al corazón.

-Estoy bien, Charlie –le dije dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

Después abrazó a Jasper, y nos fuimos a su despacho los dos solos.

Charlie nos interrogó acerca de lo que había sucedido, y Jasper se vio obligado a contarle alguna cosa por encima de sus sospechas.

-Pero… ¿estás seguro de que eran ellos? –le preguntó Charlie.

-Seguro no… pero ayer, nos estaba vigilando uno de ellos. Alice y yo lo vimos desde un restaurante, no nos quitó el ojo de encima. Por eso creo que eran ellos, además ¿quién más nos podría seguir desde Seattle?

-Yo también creo que eran ellos –dijo Charlie-. Vamos a tener que investigarlos. Abandonaron la furgoneta en un descampado y le prendieron fuego, para eliminar todas las pistas posibles. No han dejado nada. Va a ser difícil pillarlos.

-¿Podemos irnos? Ha sido una noche dura para ambos –dijo Jasper pasándome un brazo alrededor de los hombros.

-Por supuesto –dijo Charlie abriendo la puerta-. Mandaré una patrulla para que esté cercas de vuestra casa, puede que estéis en peligro. La patrulla pasará cada cuatro horas, llamará a la puerta y se asegurará de que estáis bien hasta que detengamos a esos psicópatas por intento de homicidio y seguro que les pillaremos algo más para que se pudran en la cárcel.

Acompañados de nuestros amigos fuimos hasta casa, en donde al fin pude darme una ducha y relajarme un poco en el sofá. Ellos no se estuvieron mucho rato por allí, porque dijeron que un poco de tranquilidad nos vendría bien.

Me senté sofá, con una manta por encima mientras esperaba que Jasper regresara de darse una ducha. Aun me temblaban las manos, pero estaba tranquila porque Jasper estaba bien y a mi lado. Me puse a ver una película que echaban por la tele, una comedia para distraer la mente.

Cuando Jasper terminó se tumbó a mi lado y me abrazó con fuerza a su lado.

-Ya sabes que yo siempre te protegeré –me dijo acariciándome las mejillas tiernamente.

-Te quiero –le dije.

Jasper juntó sus labios con los míos, y estuvimos un largo rato así, simplemente juntando nuestros labios y abrazándonos.

.

El "gran" día al fin había llegado. Era lunes por la mañana y "el rey del mambo" James llegaría en cualquier momento. Por un lado, tenía ganas de que llegara y dejarlo todo claro con él, echarlo de mi vida para poder empezar de nuevo con Jasper. Pero por otro lado temía que lo que me dijo Elizabeth se cumpliera. ¿Y si tenía razón? ¿Y si quería hacerme daño? O lo que era peor: ¿y si quería hacerle daño a Jasper? No, eso no lo iba a permitir.

Jasper y yo desayunamos y me fui a trabajar. Esos días tenía mucha faena, puesto que eran las últimas compras Navideñas y la gente se iba a comprar la ropa para la cena y para Fin de Año también.

No pude dejar de pensar en Jasper durante toda la mañana. Estaba preocupada. ¿Y si James se dignaba a aparecer mientras yo no estaba? ¿Estaría Jasper en casa?

Rosalie me regañó por haber ido a trabajar, porque según ella había sufrido un shock traumático y era mejor quedarme en casa. Cuando me enfurruñé con ella, lo dejó estar.

-¿Cuándo vuelve el capullo? –me preguntó Rosalie en un momento en el que había poca gente en la tienda.

-Hoy –dije.

-Ostia… ¿estás preparada? –me preguntó.

-Sí, tengo muy claro lo que voy a decirle, pero…

-¿Pero qué?

-No sé… por lo que dijo Elizabeth es un hombre peligroso. Tengo miedo de que se vuelva loco y nos haga daño.

-Tú tranquila. ¿Quieres que le diga a Emmett que vaya a tu casa cuando salgas del trabajo?

-Te lo agradecería –le dije-. Esta tarde Edward me tiene obligada a ir al hospital… tonto sobreprotector.

-No me extraña, se pensó que había perdido a su única y querida hermana. No lo culpes.

-No lo culpo. Me alegra que se preocupe por mí, pero no quiero que sufra.

-Así son los hermanos –dijo riéndose-. Pues le diré a Emmett que esté en vuestra casa a las seis. ¿Puedo ir yo?

-Por supuesto, gracias.

Llegué al mediodía a casa, con el corazón en un puño, temiendo que james hubiera llegado ya. Pero no fue así, me recibió en casa un Jasper con la comida lista y muchas carantoñas de su parte.

La visita con Edward fue un ascazo. No sirvió de nada, porque nos dijo lo que ya sabíamos: que estábamos bien, que si nos hacía falta había un psicólogo en el hospital, lo típico.

Nos fuimos a casa, y Emmett ya estaba allí. Se notaba mucho que Rosalie tenía las llaves de mi casa.

Estábamos sentados enfrente del televisor mientras iba echando un vistazo a la cena, cuando oímos que la puerta se abría. Me levanté y miré hacia la puerta, donde estaba James de pié mirándome con una enorme sonrisa.

-¡Alice! ¡Mi amor! Ya estoy en casa –dijo quitándose la chaqueta.

No sé si esperaba que me lanzara a sus brazos o qué, pero se me quedó mirando y después tosió y miró a los que estaban alrededor mío.

-Hola James –le dije seriamente.

-Vaya, ¿habéis venido a recibirme? –les dijo a los demás.

Ellos ni contestaron, sólo lo miraron desafiante.

-¡Vaya! ¡Qué bien huele aquí! Nada mejor que volver a casa con la cena preparada.

-No es para ti –le dije.

-Ah… ¿ellos también se quedan? Pensé que querrías que pasáramos un rato a solas… ya sabes –dijo haciendo movimientos raros con las cejas.

-James –le dije mirándolo fijamente-. Por teléfono te dije que teníamos que hablar, y es algo serio. No me vengas con gilipolleces.

-Mi amor, ¿qué te pasa?

-Siéntate –dije señalando el sofá-. Chicos, dejadnos solos –les dije a mis amigos.

Ellos se metieron en la cocina y James intentó darme un beso antes de sentarnos, pero yo aparté la cara. Él se sentó enfurruñado y me miró.

-Empieza –dijo cruzándose de brazos-. No sé por qué me da que esto tiene algo que ver con Jasper.

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con Jasper. Lo que tengo que decirte es entre tú y yo.

-Me estás asustando.

-¿Quién es Victoria? –le pregunté.

Vi cómo se ponía nervioso y se tocaba el pelo.

-¿Victoria? ¿Qué Victoria? No conozco a ninguna Victoria.

-¿A no? Pues tengo entendido que te casaste con ella –le dije. James me miró con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Ah! Sí… pero no duró mucho.

-Claro… ¿cómo murió?

-¿Y tú cómo sabes eso?

-¿¡Y qué más da cómo lo sepa!? Te he hecho una pregunta, así que ya puedes estar contestándome.

-Se suicidó.

-¿Y tú no tuviste nada que ver con su muerte?

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? ¿Insinúas que maté a mi esposa? –dijo levantándose alterado.

-Sólo te he hecho una pregunta. Tú sabrás por qué te pones así.

-Alice… perdona no habértelo explicado –me dijo volviéndose a sentar-. Me dolió mucho su muerte, y no me apetecía explicártelo aun. ¿Podrás perdonarme?

Lo miré fijamente.

-¿Por qué nunca has querido presentarme a tus padres?

-Ya te dije que…

-¿Para que no me enterara de lo de tu esposa? ¿Por eso?

-Tal vez. Oye, esto no tiene por qué perjudicar nuestra relación, cielito.

-No me llames cielito –le dije levantándome.-¿De verdad que te crees que voy a continuar contigo? ¿Tan idiota te crees que soy?

-Alice, déjame que…

-¿Dónde has estado este mes?

-En Nueva York.

-¿Estás seguro? Porque yo creo que no.

Se quedó pálido, muy pálido y me miró.

-¡Tienes que creerme! –dijo con una pena fingida. No había quien se creyera su discurso, pero por una extraña razón, él parecía el bueno y yo la bruja-. Nunca te mentiría.

Me lo miré con una ceja alzada.

-Bueno, sólo en un par de ocasiones, pero no te miento.

-Has estado en Seattle –le dije.

-Sí.

-¿Haciendo qué?

-Trabajo.

-¿Trabajo de qué?

-Ya sabes que mi empresa tiene la sede en Seattle.

-¿Qué empresa? James, no trabajas en ningún sitio. Lo sé. ¿De dónde sacas el dinero?

-Alice, sí trabajo. En una empresa. El dinero lo saco de allí.

-¡Mentira! –le dije furiosa.

Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie salieron de la cocina al oírme gritar y se colocaron detrás del sofá, sin decir nada.

-¿Te has contratado a unos guardaespaldas? ¡Ah no! ¡Seguro que te los estás tirando, zorra!

-¿Qué le has dicho a Alice? –le preguntó Jasper apretando los dientes y poniéndose a mi lado, mientras James se levantaba.

-Zorra.

Jasper le dio un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzó al suelo.

-¡Cabrón! ¡Me has hecho daño! –dijo James tocándose la cara.

-¡Y más que debería hacerte como vuelvas a insultarla! –lo amenazó Jasper.

-Sí –dijo Emmett al lado de Jasper-. No quiero que te acerques a ella, no quiero que la mires, no quiero que la toques. ¿Me entiendes?

-Eso me lo deberá decir Alice. Ella está muy enamorada de mí, no me alejaré de ella porque vosotros me lo digáis.

-Yo no estoy enamorada de ti, James. No quiero volver a verte, así que recoge tus cosas y lárgate de mi casa.

-Pero… -dijo James estupefacto.

-¡Nada de peros! –grité enfadada-. Ahora mismo recoges tus cosas y te largas.

-Pero ya es de noche, no me da tiempo.

-Pues te coges lo que puedas y te vas. Te mandaré tus cosas mañana.

-Déjame pasar aquí la noche.

-Alice te ha dicho que no –dijo Rosalie-. ¿Estás sordo?

-¿Y dónde paso la noche?

-¡Y a mí qué me importa! –grité desesperada-. ¡Que te largues!

-No tengo dinero… por favor Alice. Te prometo que mañana a primera hora estaré fuera de aquí. Por favor.

En el fondo soy una tonta, y en mis próximas palabras lo demostré bien.

-Está bien. Pero dormirás en el sofá.

-¿Y la habitación de invitados?

-Está Jasper -le dije.

-Está bien.

Rosalie y Emmett se fueron, no sin antes amenazar a James de que no se le ocurriera ponerme una mano encima o se quedaría sin ella. Cenemos juntos, en pleno silencio y cuando terminamos Jasper y yo nos fuimos a nuestra habitación. Las cosas de Jasper ya estaban instaladas en mi cuarto, ahora ya nuestro cuarto. La habitación de invitados estaba vacía, pero no me daba la gana de que James pasara allí la noche. Ya podía dar gracias de que no lo echara a patadas de mi casa.

Después de una buena ducha, me metí en la cama y me abracé a Jasper, el cual me acariciaba el cabello y me abrazaba con fuerza.

-Alice me… -dijo James abriendo la puerta sin llamar.

-¿Sabes lo que es llamar a la puerta? –le preguntó Jasper.

James estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos desorbitados.

-¡Lo sabía! ¡Sabía que te lo estabas tirando! Lo sabía –dijo sin dejar de mirarnos-. ¡Así que por eso me has dejado! ¡Me has puesto los cuernos! ¡Eres una maldita zorra asquerosa!

-¡Y tú eres un asesino mentiroso! –le dije levantándome y poniéndome la bata-. Quise dejarlo contigo al poco que te fueras, ¡y Jasper aun no estaba en casa! Además, ¿qué hago yo dándote explicaciones? ¡No es tu problema!

-¿Me eres infiel y encima no es mi problema? ¡Eres una puta!

Le di un guantazo y Jasper se puso en pie al momento, retando a James con la mirada.

Yo ya no estaba dispuesta a seguir aquella humillación en mi propia casa. ¡Encima que después de todo lo que me ha hecho y lo dejo quedarse en mi casa! ¡Desagradecido!

No dije nada. Abrí el armario y cogí las cosas de James, que las tenía todas juntas en un rincón en una bolsa. Salí de la habitación y fui hacia el salón. Cogí la maleta de James, abrí la puerta de la calle y se lo tiré todo allí.

-¡¿Pero qué haces?! –preguntó James-. ¿Estás loca?

Cogí las llaves de su coche, que estaba aparcado fuera de la casa y se las di.

-Lárgate.

Cogí su chaqueta, revisé los bolsillos y cogí sus llaves. Quité la de mi casa y le devolví las demás.

-Adiós.

Jasper le dio un empujón y lo dejamos fuera de la casa. Él se quedó en la puerta llamándome e insultándome. Vi que sus zapatos estaban en el salón, así que los cogí, abrí la puerta de la calle y se los tiré por la cabeza. James estuvo un buen rato allí fuera, pero después se subió al coche y desapareció.

Volví a la cama con Jasper.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti –me susurró antes de besarme.

Me quedé dormida en seguida a causa de las emociones sucedidas aquel día.

Sonó el teléfono de repente. Miré el reloj y vi que eran las tres de la madrugada.

-¿Sí? –pregunté.

-¡Alice! Dile a Jasper que se ponga –me dijo un muy alterado Emmett.

Jasper, que ya estaba despierto y sentado a mi lado, me quitó el teléfono de las manos al oír aquello.

-¿Qué pasa?... ¡¿QUÉ?!... Emmett tranquilo… Voy para allá… No abras la puerta a nadie… De acuerdo.

Jasper colgó el teléfono y se levantó de la cama.

-¿Qué ha pasado? –le pregunté levantándome yo también.

-No lo sé bien –me dijo vistiéndose-. Te prometo que cuando llegue te lo explicaré, quédate aquí. Enciérrate en la habitación y no le abras la puerta a nadie. ¿Me oyes?

-Sí, pero ¿Qué pasa?

-Luego te lo explico.

Me dio un casto beso en los labios y después salió por la puerta.

Me senté de nuevo en la cama, temblando de pies a cabeza rezando para que mis amigos y Jasper estuvieran bien. ¿Qué sería lo que pasó para que estuviera tan alterado Emmett? ¿Le pasaría algo a Rosalie?

No me di cuenta de que me estaba mordiendo las uñas. Escuché un ruido en el exterior, y me asomé a la ventana. No me gustó nada lo que vi. Empecé a entrar en pánico.

* * *

**Hola! ¿Cómo van? estoy atemorizada con ustedes xD ¡Menudas amenazas de muerte! No tenía planeado dejar a Alice paralítica, pero si lo hubiera pensado, hubiera descartado la idea xD ya está aquí el capullo... ¿qué habrá pasado? ¿Qué habrá visto Alice? ¿Qué les habrá pasado a Rosalie y a Emmett? ¡Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo!**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews! gracias por leer**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	15. Chapter 15

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 15**

Vi unas sombras intentando entrar en mi casa. Debían ser al menos tres hombres vestidos todos de negro. Tenía que esconderme. Pero ¿Dónde? ¿Cuál era el sitio más seguro para hacerlo?

Aseguré que la puerta de mi habitación estuviera cerrada con llave y me metí en el armario. Allí estaría segura. O al menos eso pensaba yo. El armario por dentro tenía un seguro, y agradecí que estuviera allí. Escuché cómo derribaban la puerta de la cocina, tenía que mandar reforzar esa puerta, o aun mejor: hacer una ventana y no una puerta. Escuché pasos decididos por las escaleras. ¿Conocían la casa? No, seguro que no.

Escuché que se acercaban a la habitación. Empecé a asustarme. ¿Y si me encontraban? Ojalá hubiera tenido mi teléfono móvil a mano, pero estaba en la mesilla de noche y no me dio tiempo a cogerlo. ¿Podía salir ahora a buscarlo? ¿Sería mejor que me quedara allí encerrada? Me decanté por la última opción. Era la más sensata.

Me quedé quieta, sin hacer ningún ruido cuando escuché que había abierto de una patada la puerta de mi habitación. Dejé de respirar, no hice ningún ruido. Me tapé con el abrigo de paño todo el cuerpo, como evitando que si abrían el armario pudieran verme. Pero para mi desgracia eso no sirvió de nada.

Abrieron el armario a la fuerza y me vieron.

-¡Está aquí señor! –gritó uno de los hombres.

Iba todo vestido de negro y ataviado con un espeso pasamontañas que me impidió verle su cara.

-¡Al fin te encuentro princesita! –dijo la voz a mi espalda. Me quedé helada cuando lo escuché. Debí habérmelo imaginado. Elizabeth tenía razón: James no iba a dejar que lo dejara-. Menos mal que tu Jasper te ha dejado solita… así puedo disfrutar de ti ahora.

-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Eres un asqueroso! –dije retorciéndome del agarre de los dos hombres que me tenían sujeta.

-No, no, no, mi Alice –dijo agarrándome por la barbilla y propinándome un beso en los labios. ¡Qué asco!-. Eres mía, no de ése idiota. Y ahora nos vamos de aquí antes de que vuelva Whitlock.

Con unas cuerdas me ataron las manos, y uno de los hombres me cogió a hombros para sacarme de la casa. Mientras salíamos de la casa, a lo lejos pude ver que un coche se acercaba.

-¡Mierda! ¡Whitlock! –gritó James.

Jasper se acercaba a gran velocidad a casa. ¡Ojalá llegara tiempo! Me llevaron hasta ponernos detrás de uno de los espesos matorrales que había en el jardín de casa. El coche de James estaba en la parte trasera, así que no se veía desde la entrada de la casa.

-Como abras la boca o hagas algún ruido, dispararé a tu querido Jasper. ¿Lo entiendes? –me dijo James poniéndome un pistola en la sien. ¡Maldito hijo de puta!

Asentí en silencio. No iba a permitir que le hiciera daño a Jasper, así qué dejé de intentar gritar y me mantuve quieta.

Vi a Jasper dejar el coche delante de la casa. Emmett y Rosalie iban en su coche detrás de él. Se bajaron todos de golpe y Jasper iba muy furioso.

-¿¡Cómo he podido ser tan idiota!? ¡Ya sabía yo que no tenía que darles vacaciones a mi equipo de seguridad!… ¡Soy imbécil! –decía Jasper mientras avanzaba hacia la puerta seguido por Emmett y Rosalie. Estaba furioso, tenía los puños apretados y apretaba los dientes-. ¡Lo han hecho para que la dejara sola! ¡Alice! ¡Alice!

Dijo llamándome. Mis amigos empezaron a llamarme también.

James me cogió del brazo y me empujó hacia el coche. Me metí en la parte trasera con él.

El coche salió de la casa y se paró al lado del de Jasper. Bajó uno de los hombres y pinchó las ruedas de los dos coches. Después James bajó la ventanilla del coche y conmigo delante y con su arma en mi cuello gritó:

-¡Whitlock!

Jasper se asomó por la puerta desesperado.

-¡Hijo de puta! ¡Deja a Alice en paz! –dijo furioso.

-¡Como te acerques la mato! –dijo quitando el seguro de la pistola.

Emmett colocó a Rosalie detrás de él para protegerla, mientras Jasper apretaba los puños de pura impotencia.

-Por favor –le suplicó Jasper-. Llévame a mí contigo, pero deja a Alice en paz. No sé qué es lo que quieres, no por qué estás haciendo esto, pero no lo pagues con ella.

-¿Y para qué ibas a venir conmigo? ¡No pienso tener sexo contigo! –dijo riéndose y tapándome la boca con su mano.

Vi a Jasper tensarse y apretar los dientes mientras hablaba.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerle tus asquerosas manos encima –dijo Jasper acercándose lentamente.

-¿Y quién me lo va a impedir? –dijo burlándose.

-¿Quieres dinero? ¡Te doy lo que tú quieras! ¡Pero déjala en paz! –dijo Jasper suplicando. Muy impropio de él. Jasper era un hombre seguro de sí mismo y nunca, repito, nunca lo había visto suplicar o llorar. Emmett también estaba apretando los puños, y a Rosalie, que estaba detrás de Emmett, sólo pude verle parte de la cara que asomaba por un costado. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas si control, al igual que yo.

-No se trata de dinero Whitlock –le dijo James-. Deseo a Alice más que a nada en este mundo. Y ni tú ni nadie vais a poder impedir que cumpla mi sueño de casarme con ella y tener hijos. ¡Nadie!

Jasper empezó a temblar de ira, y cuando se quiso acercar el coche salió derrapando de allí.

Miré hacia atrás y pude ver a Jasper tirado en el suelo, en medio de la calzada furioso y con Emmett intentando levantarlo.

-¿Adónde vamos? –le pregunté a James cuando ya llevábamos un buen rato en marcha.

-A Seattle –contestó.

-¿A qué?

-A empezar una nueva vida juntos –dijo intentando besarme. Pero lo empujé hacia atrás y me resistí.

-¡No pienso empezar nada contigo! –le grité furiosa-. ¡Quiero volver a casa! ¡Te odio!

James no me contestó. Empecé a forcejear con él y me dio un golpe en la cabeza tan fuerte que perdí el conocimiento y todo se volvió negro.

.

Abrí los ojos. Me dolía mucho la cabeza. Miré a mi alrededor. Estaba en una habitación oscura. No había muchos muebles, por no decir que aparte del sofá en el que estaba tumbada, sólo había una silla y la puerta. Había una pequeña ventana por la que apenas entraba luz. La habitación estaba oscura, pero había la suficiente luz como para poder ver con claridad.

Me incorporé en el sofá. Me levanté como pude del sofá, todo me daba vueltas. Llegué a trompicones hasta la puerta. Como me temía estaba cerrada.

Fui hasta la pequeña ventana. Como estaba muy alta, cogí la silla para poder llegar. No se veía nada. ¡Menudas vistas!

En seguida abrieron la puerta y me bajé para poder ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Alice! ¿Cómo te encuentras? –me preguntó el idiota de James.

-¡De maravilla! –contesté irónicamente-. ¡No hay nada mejor que estar retenida en contra de tu voluntad con una persona que no soportas y que te tiene amenazada con matar a tu novio! ¿Qué más podría pedir?

-¡Adoro tu sentido del humor! –dijo James riéndose-. ¿Así que no me soportas?

-¡Te odio!

-No sabes cuánto me excita que me odies –me dijo acercándose a mí.

-No me toques –le dije cuando note una de sus manos dirigiéndose a mi cintura.

-Vamos, ¿ahora me dirás que no me deseas?

-Exacto, me resultas repulsivo –le dije escupiéndole.

Él me sujetó con más fuerza, llegando incluso a hacerme daño en el brazo.

-Seguro que cuando estabas follando conmigo antes de que me marchara no te resultaba tan repulsivo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿El sexo con Jasper es mejor que conmigo?

-Mucho mejor. Él me trata bien, no como una vulgar furcia como me has tratado tú siempre.

-Yo no te he tratado nunca así mi amor –me dijo.

Le di una patada en sus partes, provocando que se tirara al suelo.

-¡Me las pagaras! –me dijo.

Corrí hasta la puerta, rezando para que se la hubiera dejado abierta. Para mi suerte, la puerta se abrió, y empecé a correr por el largo pasillo.

Parecía una mansión antigua, toda decorada con estatuas al más mejor estilo barroco.

Me topé con un hombre mayor, vestido con un traje negro y con el cabello blanco.

-¡Jovencita! –me dijo.

Esperé con todas mis fuerzas a que fuera un hombre bueno, y no un salvaje como James y sus secuaces.

-¡Señor ayúdeme! ¡Me tienen prisionera! ¡Quiero ir a mi casa!

-Anda, así que tú eres el trofeo de James –me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo. No había tenido suerte-. Ahora entiendo por qué te deseaba tanto… ¡menudo trofeo!

-Señor… ¿Dónde estoy?

-En mi casa –me dijo-. James es uno de mis socios.

-¿Socio? ¿En qué trabaja?

-Somos lo que la gente como tú nos llamas una mafia. Y es más, tú sabes quienes somos.

Pensé y se me ocurrió.

-¿Sois los que amenazaron a los Whitlock?

-Los mismos. Pero así parecemos los malos, fue el señor Peter Whitlock quien apostó y después no pudo pagarnos. Nosotros solo hicimos lo que debíamos. Recuperar el dinero que nos pertenecía.

-Pero ahora ya lo habéis recuperado… ¿qué pinto yo aquí? ¡Ya está la deuda saldada! Jasper me lo explicó… tuvisteis más intereses de los que dijo, ¿qué queréis?

-Esto no tiene nada que ver con los Whitlock. James te quiere a ti, y nosotros lo ayudamos a conseguirlo. ¡Somos una familia! Pero no soy yo el que te tiene que dar explicaciones, habla con James. Mira, ahí viene.

Me giré y ahí lo vi. Se acercaba a mí corriendo, acompañado del hombre que asaltó mi casa y nos persiguió por Seattle. El mismo hombre que provocó que Jasper y yo tuviésemos un accidente. No tardé demasiado en reaccionar, y salí disparada hacia la dirección opuesta.

Me encerré en una pequeña habitación. Era un despacho. La puerta era blindada, así que estaría a salvo por un rato.

Así que James pertenecía a la mafia que amenazó a la familia de Jasper… mi familia. Por su culpa Jasper y yo nos tuvimos que separar. Por su culpa toda la familia Whitlock estaba sufriendo. Por su culpa lo pasaron tan mal.

-¡Abre la puerta! –gritó James.

-¡Nunca!

-Ya saldrás ya. Ahí dentro no tienes agua ni comida. Acabarás saliendo.

Revisé la habitación en busca de un teléfono. Había uno, bastante antiguo.

Apreté los botones rápidamente, llamando a Jasper.

-¿Diga? –respondió un Jasper con una voz muy apagada.

-¡Jasper! Soy Alice –le contesté emocionada de oír su voz.

-¡Alice! –respondió aliviado pero a la vez extremadamente preocupado-. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida?

-Estoy bien –dije ya dejando que mis lágrimas salieran de mis ojos-. Ven a buscarme, por favor.

-¿Dónde estás?

-No lo sé… creo que en Seattle… pero no estoy segura. Dudo que James me hubiese dicho la verdad.

-Localizad la llamada –dijo Jasper apartándose del teléfono por un instante-. Tranquila mi vida, no dejaré que te pase nada. ¿Te ha hecho algo?

-No, le he dado una patada en sus partes –dije. Y las comisuras de mis labios se alzaron un poco-. Ahora está más furioso.

-Intenta estar al teléfono el máximo rato que puedas. Intentaré que te localicen. ¿Dónde estás metida?

-En un despacho, me he encerrado. Jasper, James pertenece a la mafia que os amenazaron a vosotros.

-Lo sé. Me enteré antes de llegar a casa y verte con James. Nos hicieron una emboscada. Unos cuantos estaban en casa de Emmett y Rosalie, amenazándolos. Lo que ellos no se esperaban es que fuera yo. Amenacé a uno de ellos y me dijo que no iban a hacerle daño a ellos, sino a ti. Que sólo era una distracción. Lo siento.

-¿Qué sientes? No es culpa tuya.

-Sí lo es. No debí separarme de tu lado… si te llega a pasar algo yo me muero. Alice, te am…

Y el teléfono empezó a emitir sonidos. La línea telefónica había sido cortada. ¡Malditos cabrones! Solo pude esperar a que Jasper y su equipo de seguridad les hubiera dado tiempo a localizar la llamada.

James seguía aporreando la puerta, sin darse por vencido. ¿En qué momento empecé a salir con él? Me arrepentía de haber mantenido una relación con él por un tiempo. Me arrepentía de haberle explicado cosas de mi vida. Me arrepentía de haberle conocido. Pero ahora ya no había marcha atrás, el daño estaba hecho. Iba a pagar mi error, aunque sólo esperaba que Jasper me ayudara.

-¡Abre la maldita puerta! –seguía gritando James.

Me deslicé por la pared en la que estaba apoyada hasta sentar mi trasero en el suelo. Tenía frío. Aquella habitación era muy fría. Me abracé a mí misma para intentar proporcionarme un poco de calor, pero era en vano.

Las horas iban pasando. Yo seguía en el despacho, sola e incomunicada. No sabía qué hacer. No pensaba permitir que James se saliera con la suya. ¡Jasper ven rápido por favor!

* * *

**Hola! uuii uuuii uuuiii que James es aún más malo de lo que ya sabíamos xD Romy tenías razón, esta vez no te has equivocado con tus sospechas ;D**

**Mañana actualizo de nuevo ;)**

**Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews guapas! Me hacen muy feliz.**

**Besos,**

**Christina**


	16. Chapter 16

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 16**

Abrí los ojos. Me di cuenta de que el sol estaba salido, pues una ligera luz entraba por la ventana del despacho. Me dolía todo. Me había quedado dormida en una de las esquinas de aquella habitación. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió dormirme en el sofá? Me di cuenta de que me costó mucho levantarme. Tenía la espalda echa un completo asco. Se me habían dormido las piernas y los brazos, pero poco a poco se fueron despertando.

Eché un vistazo al reloj. Eran las cinco de la tarde. Ya hacía más de doce horas que estaba con aquellos capullos.

Escuché voces detrás de la puerta, y me acerqué para escuchar con más claridad la conversación. Era entre James y el ladrón que entró en mi casa y que nos siguió a Jasper y a mí.

-¡¿Pero tú eres idiota?! –le gritó furioso James-. ¡Podrías haberla matado!

-Disculpe señor, yo…

-¡Alice iba en ese coche por Dios! ¿¡No tienes cerebro para pensar!? La idea era buena, ¡pero sin Alice en el coche! ¡Ella es muy valiosa! ¡Sois una pandilla de mentecatos!

-Lo siento señor, no volverá a suceder –se excusó.

-Por supuesto que no volverá a suceder, porque pienso deshacerme de vosotros.

-¿Qué? ¡No señor! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengo familia!

-Pienso denunciaros a la policía, les informaré que fuisteis vosotros los que provocasteis el accidente de Whitlock y de Alice –le amenazó James a ese hombre.

-¡Pues le delataré! –le desafió ese hombre.

-Pues yo mataré a tu familia. Así de simple –contestó James. ¡Menudo sádico! Aunque al menos pagaría lo que nos hizo a Jasper y a mí.

Escuché pasos fuera del despacho, se estaban alejando.

La ventana estaba muy alta como para poder salir por ella, sólo tenía una puerta de salida, y ésa puerta me conduciría hasta James.

Me senté en el sofá, tratando de que el teléfono funcionara, aunque sin éxito alguno. Me empecé a desesperar. ¿Debía quedarme sentada encerrada en una habitación? ¿Tenía que resignarme de ésa manera? ¡Por supuesto que no!, me dije a mí misma. No iba a permitir que James me desgraciara la vida otra vez. Esta vez no.

Me levanté decidida hacia la puerta, sin estar muy convencida de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Necesitaba salir de allí. Necesitaba poder tener algún contacto con el exterior. Necesitaba marcharme de allí.

Abrí la puerta, con las manos temblorosas. Giré el pomo de la puerta, deseosa de que no hubiera nadie fuera. Eso cambiaría mis planes, pero serían mucho mejores. Saqué cautelosa la cabeza y miré a ambos lados del pasillo. No había nadie.

Salí del despacho sin hacer ruido, gracias a que llevaba mis converse. Decidí ir por la dirección opuesta a la que había llegado al despacho. Cautelosa, miraba detrás de mí y por todos lo sitios en los que pudiera aparecer alguien. Vi una puerta abierta, y a través de ella vislumbré la carretera. Estábamos a las afueras de Seattle. Llegar a la ciudad me iba a llevar un buen rato, aunque con suerte tal vez pudiera encontrar un transporte.

En cuanto pisé el jardín de la casa, empecé a correr. Corrí como no lo había hecho en toda mi vida. Miraba de vez en cuando hacia atrás, asegurándome de que no me seguía nadie. Aquella carretera estaba desierta. No pasaba nadie por allí. Corrí y corrí hasta que vi aparecer un coche por una curva. Era un todoterreno negro. Lástima que no fuera Jasper… ¡cómo lo echaba de menos!

Hice señas al coche para que se aturara a ayudarme. Yo iba con unos tejanos y una camisa. No llevaba chaqueta. Estaba helada.

El coche se aturó a mí lado, y no me gustó quién iba en ese coche.

-¡Nena! –gritó James bajándose del coche-. ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?

Sin contestar, seguí corriendo por la carretera, pero James fue más rápido que yo y me alcanzó.

-¿Dónde te crees que vas? –me preguntó mientras me cogía con fuerza por la cintura y me apretaba contra él.

Me cogió en volandas y me llevó hasta el coche. No paré de retorcerme, pero James era más fuerte de lo que me pensaba.

-¡Suéltame! –le gritaba aunque sin resultado alguno.

-¡Ni lo sueñes! ¡Eres mía! ¿Te enteras? ¡Mía!

Me metió en la parte trasera, y el coche empezó a avanzar. Con unas cuerdas, James me ató las manos y con un trapo me tapó la boca.

-Smith –dijo James al que conducía el coche-. Llévanos a la mansión, y una vez allí coges mi maleta y la traes al coche. Alice y yo te estaremos esperando.

-¿Se marchará, señor Witherdale?

-Sí. No tardarán en encontrar a Alice, así que nos iremos los dos –dijo mientras me acariciaba la cara.

En cuanto dejemos el coche delante de la puerta de la casa, el chofer se bajó, dejándonos a James y a mí solos. Me quitó el trapo de la boca.

-¡¿A dónde me llevas?!

-Lejos. Tu noviecito nos ha localizado, pronto vendrá con todo su equipo de seguridad a esta casa. Si te encuentran, te perderé para siempre, princesa.

-¡Pues no sabes lo feliz que me haría perderte de vista!

-Pero a mí no, cariño –dijo acercándose mucho a mí-. Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, desde hace ya cuatro años.

Me lo quedé mirando con los ojos entornados.

-¿Cómo que cuatro años? ¡Nos conocemos desde hace no llega a dos años!

-Yo te conocía de antes, mi amor. Me enamoré de ti cuando estabas con el asqueroso de Whitlock.

-Pero… explícamelo todo –dije retándole con la mirada.

-Te vi un día que ibas con él por Seattle. Creo que fue amor a primera vista. ¡No sabes la envidia que le tenía a Whitlock por tener semejante trofeo! Me dije a mí mismo que ibas a ser mía, y lo he conseguido.

-¡Yo no soy tuya! –le dije dándole una bofetada como pude, pues con las manos atadas era algo complicado.

-Y tanto que sí. Siempre lo has sido y lo vas a continuar siendo, cielo mío. Empecé a perseguiros, sabía lo que te gustaba, lo sabía casi todo de ti, y eso provocó que me volviera loco por ti. Investigué a Whitlock, para encontrarle algo con lo que pudiera hacer que os separarais, pero no encontré nada de nada. Busqué infidelidades, busqué líos con drogas, con armas ¡con todo! Pero para mí desgracia ese hombre era perfecto, y no le encontré nada que pudiera provocar que le dejaras. Investigué más a fondo, y encontré a su padre y su adicción al juego.

Yo no podía articular palabra. Estaba perpleja. Él continuó hablando.

-Sabía que a mis socios les gustaba mucho el juego, así que les propuse que fueran a jugar a mismo local que tu casi suegro, porque ahora te vas a casar conmigo, y que lo arruinaran. No planeé exactamente lo que ocurrió, todo fue surgiendo sobre la marcha, y salió de maravilla. Amenazamos a su padre de matar a su familia, y yo ya sabía perfectamente que Jasper no iba a dejar a su padre colgado. Sabía que lo ayudaría, y me aproveché de eso. Hice que viera que tú estabas en peligro e hizo lo que yo esperaba: se fue para protegerte. Jasper me dio la oportunidad perfecta para acostarme a ti. Sabía tus gustos, lo que te desagradaba de un hombre, e intenté que te enamoraras de mí. Me hiciste muy feliz cuando aceptaste salir conmigo.

Aun seguía sin articular palabra. No me lo podía creer. Pero yo aun tenía más dudas.

-¿Y Victoria? ¿Qué le pasó realmente?

-¡Pues que la maté! –dijo tan ricamente-. Tan simple como eso, mi cielo. Me molestaba, era muy pesada y siempre me ponía pegas a la hora de tener sexo, así que deshice de ella.

Empecé a temblar. ¿Qué pasaba si también se cansaba de mí? ¿Me iba a matar también?

-¿Qué hiciste en Seattle durante un mes entero? -le pregunté.

-Tenía varias cosas entre manos que debía solucionar.

El chófer volvió a entrar al asiento del conductor y James se quedó en silencio. Empecé a mirar por la ventana, buscando alguna solución a mi problema. Tenía que hacer alguna cosa, algo que pudiera hacer que James se confiara y pudiera escapar. ¡Lo tenía! Lo que tenía que hacer, con todo el esfuerzo de mi corazón y una buena actuación, era que James creyera que me quiero ir con él. Tenía que hacer que pensara que estaba enamorada de él y que lo seguiría al fin del mundo. ¡Sí! Así confiaría en mí y podría escaparme. Puse en marcha mi plan, y aunque me diera mucho asco acercarme a él, era necesario para poder regresar con mi amado Jasper.

Me quité el cinturón de seguridad y me senté al lado de James. Él me miró sorprendido pero a la vez una pequeña sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

-¿Qué haces? ¿Pretendes escapar?

Lo miré a los ojos y negué con la cabeza. Alargué una mano y tomé la suya mientras apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho.

-No pienso escaparme –le dije simulando una sonrisa. Me daba asco a mí mismo por lo que iba a decir a continuación, aunque fuera mentira-. Siento haberte engañado, no estoy enamorada de Jasper. Quería darte celos porque últimamente estabas muy distante, y no se me ocurrió otra forma que ponerte celoso con Jasper.

-Ya sabía yo que no podías estar enamorada de ese idiota –dijo sonriente-. Entonces… ¿te importa si te doy un beso?

Escondiendo una mueca de asco al pensar en eso, acerqué mis labios a los suyos y le di un beso. Él sonriendo, cerró los ojos mientras yo tenía arcadas nada más de ver su asquerosa cara frente a la mía. Pero tenía que hacerlo, no paraba de repetirme a mí misma.

-Te amo Alice –dijo él abrazándome fuerte.

-Yo también –mentí. Nunca iba a poder amar a nadie más que a Jasper. Él era mi mundo entero.

-Me alegro que sea así –dijo acariciándome el pelo-. ¿Te importa si pasamos por mi casa antes de ir a Portland a despedirnos de mi madre? Nos iremos por un largo tiempo, así que será mejor que nos vayamos.

-No, no me importa –le dije.

-Y otra cosa… llama a Jasper y dije la verdad. No quiero que siga persiguiéndonos.

Asentí. Sabía que Jasper no iba a creer nada de lo que le dijera. Él sabría que Jasper se daría cuenta de que estaba fingiendo. O eso esperaba.

_-¿Diga?_

-Jasper –dije bastante seria.

_-¡Alice! No sabes lo que me alegra oír tu voz. Estoy aquí con Edward, sabemos dónde estás estamos llegando a la casa. ¿Sigues allí?_

-Ya no –dije. Pretendía darle pistas sutiles, sin que James se diera cuenta-. No sigo allí.

_-¿Dónde estás?_

-Dile que estás enamorada de mí –me dijo James al oído.

-Jasper, tengo que serte sincera. Me voy. Me voy lejos. Siento haberte mentido.

-_¿De qué estás hablando?_

-No estoy enamorada de ti, Jasper –dije con todo el dolor de mi corazón-. Estoy con James, y me voy de allí para empezar una nueva vida junto a él.

_-¡¿Pero qué estás diciendo?!_

James estaba escuchando lo que Jasper me decía, así que tenía que ir con cuidado.

-Pues lo que estás entendiendo. Que no te quiero.

_-No te creo. No. No te irías así. _

-Cuelga ya –me dijo James.

-Adiós Jasper.

Colgué el teléfono y me sentí la peor persona del mundo. ¿Qué pensaría Jasper? ¿Se habrá dado cuenta de que es mentira o se lo habrá creído todo?

Íbamos en dirección a casa de la madre de James. Tal vez Elizabeth pudiera ayudarme. Aunque sabía que no podía meterla en un lío, tal vez pudiera dejarle algún mensaje para que se lo diera a Jasper, para que me ayudara. Pero tendría que hacer un espectáculo haciendo ver que estaba enamorada de James, pero ella se daría cuenta.

Aparquemos delante de una bonita casa. James me cogió de la mano mientras entrábamos en la casa.

-¡Hola, mamá! –saludó James a su madre. Ella estaba impactada-. ¿Me has echado de menos?

-Hola James –dijo sin apartar la vista de mí.

-Mamá, te presento a mi novia –dijo mirándome-. Ella es Alice, Alice ella es mi madre, Elizabeth.

-Encantada –le dije dándole dos besos.

-Igualmente querida. Pasad, pasad.

Elizabeth nos preparó un té. No íbamos a estar mucho rato allí, pues corríamos el riesgo de que Jasper nos encontrara, pero estuvimos el tiempo suficiente para que me diera tiempo a escribir una nota.

Me fui al baño, cogí un bolígrafo que había de camino al baño y en un trozo de papel escribí lo siguiente:

_Elizabeth, tenías razón. James no ha soportado que lo dejara. No estoy con él por voluntad propia, pero estoy fingiendo para poder lograr escapar de él. Sé que suena extraño, pero es la única solución. Necesito que te pongas en contacto con Jasper y con mi hermano. Diles que James y yo nos dirigimos a Portland. Dile a Jasper que lo que le he dicho por teléfono es mentira, James estaba escuchándome. Necesito que me ayudes por favor. Gracias._

Salí del baño y dejé la nota encima de la mesa de la cocina. Allí seguro que la vería.

James y yo nos despedimos y fuimos hacia el coche de nuevo. Por suerte James no intentó nada indecente conmigo.

.

Ya había oscurecido, serían las nueve de la noche o más, no lograba ver bien el reloj.

Paró el coche delante de un hotel de lujo y bajamos. Nos hospedamos en la suite. Empecé a tener miedo, no iba a poder soportar si intentaba algo conmigo.

Cerró la puerta de la habitación y me miró con una mirada que no me gustó nada.

-Bueno, princesa –dijo quitándose la chaqueta-. Ahora que estamos solos, me vas a demostrar cuánto me amas.

-Tengo que ir al baño –dije dirigiéndome corriendo hacia allí.

-¡No me dejes con el calentón! ¡Abre la puerta!

Las manos me temblaban. ¿Habrá localizado Elizabeth a Jasper y a Edward? ¿Estarán en camino para ayudarme? ¿Cómo van a encontrarme?

De repente llamaron a la puerta.

Abrí la puerta del baño, deseando que Jasper apareciera por aquella puerta. Pero no fue así.

-¡Mamá! –gritó James estupefacto, al igual que yo-. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo… espero no interrumpir nada –dijo riendo.

-Pues sí –dijo fríamente. ¡Menuda manera de contestarle a su madre!-. Alice y yo estábamos a punto de hacer el amor.

Yo le miré con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Pues lo siento, pero yo me vengo con vosotros –dijo Elizabeth dejando una pequeña maleta encima del sofá.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Pero por qué? –le preguntó James.

-Porque me he peleado con tu padre y no sabía dónde ir –dijo poniendo cara de pena-. ¿No irás a dejar a tu pobre madre en la calle, no?

-No, no, quédate anda –dijo James.

Elizabeth le dedicó una sonrisa, y cuando James no miraba, me guiñó un ojo.

Cuando James entró en el baño, aproveché para hablar con ella.

-No iba a dejarte sola con él –me dijo-. En cuanto leí tu nota, que fue en cuanto os fuisteis, me di cuenta de que no podía permitir que te quedaras sola. Cogí una muda para las dos y os seguí.

-Gracias –dije abrazándola-. ¿Se lo has dicho a Jasper?

-Sí, cuando iba a mitad de camino. Me costó bastante localizarlo. Viene para aquí. Dentro de poco lo tendremos en este hotel.

James salió y Elizabeth y yo nos metimos en la cama, mientras que él, refunfuñando, se tumbó en el sofá. En cuanto se quedó dormido, Elizabeth se levantó de la cama. Eran casi las seis de la madrugada.

-Vamos –me susurró.

Me puse los zapatos, cogimos nuestras cosas y salimos sigilosamente de la habitación.

Fuimos corriendo hacia fuera del hotel.

-Tengo el coche aparcado en aquella calle –dijo señalando una calle cercana al hotel-. Conduce tú.

Seguimos corriendo hasta llegar al coche, y una vez dentro, suspiremos tranquilas.

-Nunca voy a ser capaz de agradecerte todo lo que estás haciendo por mí –le dije.

-No hace falta –me dijo mientras yo estaba poniendo en marcha el coche-. Llama a Jasper.

Me tendió su móvil y marqué el número de mi novio.

-_¿Elizabeth? _

-Soy Alice. Me he escapado. Elizabeth me ha ayudado. ¿Dónde estás?

-_Ya estoy en Portland. Voy a por ti._

-Mierda –dijo Elizabeth.

Miré hacia donde miraba ella y entendí su expresión. James y el chofer se dirigían hasta dónde estábamos nosotras. Iban con las armas en las manos.

Aceleré, y James se subió en su coche y empezó a perseguirnos.

-_¡Alice! ¿Qué pasa? _–preguntó Jasper alarmado.

-Nos están persiguiendo –dije preocupada-. ¡Ayúdanos!

Le di el nombre de la carretera por la cual íbamos, y dijo que iba a venir a por nosotras. Estaba amaneciendo y estábamos cruzando la ciudad a toda velocidad. Iba sorteando a los demás coches, mientras me saltaba todos los semáforos. Ellos seguían persiguiéndonos.

* * *

**Hey! Bueno, pues ya ven que Elizabeth es más buena de lo que creían ^^ pobrecitas.. qué les pasará ahora?**

**Las advierto que a esta historia le queda un capítulo y el epílogo ^^ aprovechen! que queda poco!**

**Muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo ^^ Gracias por leer!**

**Besos,**

**Christina.**


	17. Chapter 17

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 17**

Seguimos avanzando con el coche a toda velocidad. Ya no sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde ir. ¿Dónde estaban Jasper y mi hermano? ¡Ojalá estén cerca! Siguiendo por la carretera, salimos de Portland por el gran puente. No había muchos coches, aunque me parecía normal a las seis de la madrugada. Ellos seguían detrás.

-¿Qué hacemos? –preguntó Elizabeth sin dejar de mirar atrás muy nerviosa.

-Tenemos que girar. Fuera de la ciudad es más peligroso –le dije. Si teníamos alguna posibilidad de escapar era estando dentro de la ciudad. Una vez fuera íbamos a estar perdidas.

Haciendo una maniobra peligrosa, logré girar el coche para ir en dirección contraria. Agradecí en ese momento las clases de conducción de este tipo que me dio Jasper hacía cuatro años. Eso nos dio ventaja. Se quedaron atrás. Pero mientras íbamos avanzando se acercaban de cara dos coches y reconocí los automóviles. Eran de la mafia. ¡Los que faltaban!

-¡Hay que dar la vuelta! –me dijo Elizabeth al ver que sacaban armas por las ventanillas.

Cogí una carretera que había para evitar toparme con ellos. Miré por el retrovisor. Ya no tenían las armas. Seguro que James les había advertido de que no lo hicieran. De repente se acercaron demasiado. Aceleré, intentando quedar a más distancia de ellos. Me puse muy nerviosa. Me recordaba a la escena sucedida pocos días atrás con Jasper. Empezaron a temblarme las piernas y las manos, pero me sujeté firmemente al volante. No me pensaba rendir. Sacudí la cabeza, como intentando sacar esos pensamientos de mi cabeza.

Intentaban adelantarme, pero no les dejé. Apreté fuertemente el gas y recé para que no nos saliéramos de la carretera. Pero James me adelantó y se puso delante de mí, provocando que tuviera que frenar bruscamente para no estamparme con ellos. Estábamos rodeadas. Ellos bajaron de los automóviles, James abrió la puerta del coche y me sacó a la fuerza. Lo mismo hizo con su madre, la cual gritaba a todo pulmón.

-¡Eres una traidora! –le gritó a su madre-. ¡Soy tu hijo!

-¡No le hables así a tu madre! –le dije dándole una patada en la entrepierna.

-¡Maldita hija de puta! –gritó James de dolor, colocándose ambas manos en sus partes doloridas. Le estaba cogiendo el gustillo a esto de dar patadas a las partes íntimas del asqueroso de James. Me sentía bien haciéndolo.

-Señor, Whitlock se acerca. Debemos marcharnos –dijo uno de los hombres.

¡Jasper estaba viniendo! ¡Date prisa amor mío!

James me amordazó y me metió a la fuerza en el coche. Todos subieron a los automóviles, dejando a Elizabeth tirada en medio de la carretera. Vi a lo lejos el Porsche de Jasper, y dos más acercándose a toda velocidad hacia nosotros. ¡Al fin!

El coche de James aceleró bruscamente, para intentar no ser atrapados por Jasper y sus hombres. Seguro que mi hermano también iba en el automóvil. El coche de James iba primero, y por detrás iban siguiéndoles los demás. La carretera estaba llena de curvas, se notaba mucho que era una carretera secundaria y muy poco transitada. Era una carretera perfecta para una persecución de aquel tipo.

Miré por la ventana hacia atrás. Uno de los coches que acompañaban a Jasper se paró para recoger a Elizabeth, que se había quedado tirada en medio de la calzada. El coche de Jasper volteó el automóvil parado y junto con otro, comenzaron a seguirnos a toda velocidad.

-No voy a dejarte nunca, princesa –me dijo James sentándose a mi lado y agarrándome por la cintura para que no me separara de él-. Aunque más tarde voy a tener que castigarte por haberte escapado.

-No voy a ir a ningún sitio contigo, idiota –dije apretando los dientes y mirándolo fijamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

Volteé la cabeza de nuevo hacia atrás, en donde uno de los coches del séquito de James ya no iba tras de nosotros. Vi que en el Porsche iban Jasper y Edward. En el otro coche reconocí alguno de los miembros del equipo de seguridad de Jasper. Esos últimos consiguieron sacar de la carretera al otro coche de la mafia.

Ahora sólo quedábamos nosotros y el coche de Jasper.

Seguimos avanzando a toda velocidad. Veía los árboles difuminarse a nuestro alrededor. El coche de Jasper estaba justo a nuestro lado. Estábamos cerca de Vancouver, por lo que pude observar en uno de los carteles. Iba a ser complicado que Jasper me ayudara si nos metíamos en la ciudad. Demasiadas calles, demasiados callejones, demasiados sitios. No quería ponerme pesimista, pero ojalá no llegáramos a la ciudad de Vancouver.

Jasper intentaba avanzarnos, pero el conductor del coche era muy bueno, demasiado, y conseguía evitar a Jasper. El otro coche del equipo de seguridad de Jasper volvía a estar detrás de éste.

A los pocos minutos, llegamos a Vancouver. Ahora sí que estaba perdida.

Se metieron en un callejón, a tal velocidad que lograron despistar a Jasper y a sus secuaces. Una puerta de un almacén se abrió y, una vez dentro, la puerta se cerró.

El coche se aturó. ¡No! ¿Y ahora qué? ¡Jasper no logrará encontrarme si estamos dentro de un edificio! Tenía que pensar… la cosa estaba difícil.

-Aquí estamos seguros, reina –me dijo James. ¡Menudo cabrón! Lo tendría todo planeado-. Te quiero callada, zorra. ¡Mira en qué follón me has metido!

Dicho eso, me abofeteó tan fuerte que me dejó tendida en el suelo.

-¡Maldito hijo de puta! –le grité mientras me levantaba-. ¿¡Tú quién te crees que eres!? ¿Te crees con derecho a tratarme de esa manera?

Me acerqué hacia él y le propiné una patada en su entrepierna, justo en el blanco. James llevó sus manos para aliviarse el dolor mientras gemía de dolor.

-Te estás acostumbrando a darme patadas a mis pelotas –dijo aguantando la respiración-. Como sigas así no vamos a poder tener hijos.

-¡¿Y quién te ha dicho que quiera tener hijos?! –le pregunté apretando los puños.

-Hace unos meses me dijiste que te encantaban los niños y que te gustaría tener al menos dos.

-Sí, pero dije con un hombre, no con un gilipollas como tú –espeté.

-¿Y con tu querido Jasper sí los tendrías? Me has engañado.

-Pues sí, con él sí. Por él lo daría todo –dije furiosa-. Me has engañado, me has secuestrado, me has amenazado, ¿de verdad te crees que tendría hijos contigo?

-Me lo debes –dijo cogiéndome fuertemente de la muñeca-. Vamos.

Me llevó arrastrando hasta una pequeña habitación. Seguro que ése edificio pertenecía a la mafia. En la habitación había una pequeña cama, con sábanas blancas, y algún que otro mueble.

-Puede que no me vayas a dar hijos, pero ahora al menos me debes un buen polvo –me dijo besándome con fuerza y rudamente.

-¡Yo no te debo nada!

-Ahora vas a ser buena y te vas a esperar aquí hasta que vuelva, ¿me oyes? Voy a asegurarme que nadie nos vaya a interrumpir mientras follamos… en concreto tu querido Jasper.

Salió de la habitación dando un portazo. ¡Lo que daría por estar en casa con mi familia! Con Jasper… Ésa noche era Noche Buena, y esperaba con todas mis fuerzas poder pasarla con mi familia. Supuse que Rosalie estaría preparando las cosas para la cena. ¿Iría Bella? ¿Podré ir yo con Jasper? Yo lo único que quería era pasar la noche con mis seres queridos, irme a dormir con Jasper y levantarme a su lado, abrir los regalos todos juntos… en fin, una Navidad normal.

En el reloj de la pared vi que era la una del mediodía, y afuera se escuchaba mucho follón. No sabía de qué se trataría, pero lo único que esperaba era que fuera Jasper.

Abrieron la puerta de golpe, con un gran estruendo y James apareció con una gran sonrisa de oreja.

-Vamos a follar nena –dijo quitándose la camisa y acercándose a mí.

-¡Déjame! –le dije apartándome mientras él me cogí de la muñeca.

Sacó unas esposas y unas cuerdas del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Te quiero atada, vamos a disfrutar mucho nena. Whitlock te ha perdido la pista. Algunos de mis hombres lo están vigilando y anda desesperado con tu hermano buscándote.

Me tiró a la cama y se puso encima de mí, inmovilizándome completamente. Me cogió de los brazos y me puso las esposas, quedando atrapada entre las barras de la cama. Perfecto, ahora no podía mover para nada los brazos. Como lo tenía encima y no podía moverme, desabrochó el botón de mi pantalón y me los bajó lentamente.

-¡No me toques, idiota! ¡Lo vas a pagar muy caro! –le dije.

Sacó un trozo de tela de su pantalón y me tapó la boca, para que no pudiera hablar.

-Calladita estás más guapa –me dijo riéndose.

Acabó de sacarme los pantalones y me quitó los calcetines. Con los pantalones fuera, pasó la cuerda por los tobillos y me ató a los postes de la cama, dejando con las piernas abiertas y con completo acceso a mi sexo. ¡No!

-Qué buena estás, Alice –dijo acariciándome las piernas.

Me desabrochó mi camisa blanca, dejándole mi sujetador a la vista. Noté sus nudillos acariciando mi sexo por encima de las bragas, cosa que me dio ganas de vomitar. Las lágrimas empezaban a brotar por mis ojos. ¡Ojalá no siga más adelante!

Me besó el cuello con pasión, y fue bajando hasta mis pechos, los cual iba acariciando por encima de la fina prenda que llevaba. Con la otra mano, levantó la fina tira de mis bragas y rozó mi vello púbico, haciendo que, aunque amordazada, no dejara de gritar.

Llamaron a la puerta, pero James hizo caso omiso. James se quitó los pantalones, quedándose sólo con los calzoncillos, dejándome ver la erección. ¡Qué asco! Se acercó a una mochila que había dejado en el suelo y sacó un látigo.

-Te voy a dar unos azotes por haber sido mala –dijo acercándose de nuevo a mí.

James siguió besando mi escote, y fue subiendo por el cuello. Noté sus dedos entrando en mi interior y empezaban a moverse. Se incorporó y me azotó fuerte con el látigo en el vientre.

-¡Ah! –grité llorando de dolor. Eso pareció gustarle, pues volvió a golpearme con el látigo, esta vez en el muslo.

De repente la puerta se abrió, haciendo que James levantara la vista de inmediato.

-¡QUITA LAS MANOS DE ENCIMA DE ALICE! –gritó Jasper furioso acercándose a mí, seguido de mi hermano. ¡Al fin!

-¡Asqueroso maldito hijo de puta! –gritó Edward.

Jasper cogió a James del pelo y lo tiró al suelo. Edward se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Me alegro que estés bien. Ahora ya estás a salvo –me dijo mi hermanito quitándome la tela de mi boca-. Quédate quieta, ahora venimos.

-Tranquilo, no puedo moverme –dije señalando con la mirada mis esposas y las cuerdas que me inmovilizamos.

Jasper y James se estaban peleando, y Jasper tenía sangre en el labio. Jasper le dio una patada en la barriga, haciendo que James se quedara tumbado en el suelo. Jasper siguió dándole patadas, furioso.

-Jasper, ya basta –le dijo Edward cogiéndolo de la cintura-. Ya ha tenido bastante, déjaselo a la policía.

James se quedó quieto en el suelo, lleno de moratones y con cara de dolor.

Jasper se acercó a mí corriendo y empezó a desatarme las cuerdas de los tobillos.

-Oh Alice –dijo Jasper. Noté un brillo debajo de sus ojos mientras miraba las marcas que me había dejado el látigo en mi piel-. Pensé que te perdía.

-No llores Jasper. Estoy bien –dije para tranquilizarle.

Jasper cogió la llave de las esposas y me las quitó. Se quitó su americana y me la puso por encima. Edward estaba a nuestro lado llamando por teléfono y a los pocos minutos, entraba la policía por la puerta para llevarse esposado a James.

Jasper me abrazó con fuerza, y con su ayuda y la de Edward me puse la ropa que llevaba para poder ir al hospital a hacerme un chequeo.

-Te amo Alice –me dijo Jasper besándome apasionadamente en mis labios-. Pensé que… pensé…

-Ssshhh –dije devolviéndole el beso-. Estoy bien, no te voy a dejar nunca. Te amo.

Edward me abrazó con fuerza y me besó la frente.

-Te quiero hermanita –me dijo abrazándome, pero yo aun tenía una mano cogida a la de Jasper.

Me llevaron en ambulancia hasta el hospital de Vancouver. Jasper no se separó de mí ni un minuto, al igual que mi hermano.

Vieron que sólo tenía algún moretón, pero nada grave, y las marcas de los latigazos que se irían en un par de semanas, por lo que me dijeron que ya podía irme a casa. Ya era por la tarde, así que nos dirigimos a toda prisa hasta casa. Aun estábamos a tiempo para celebrar la Navidad en paz.

* * *

**¡Hola! Bueno pues aquí tienen el penúltimo capítulo del fic ^^ Qué asqueroso James... Pues sólo queda un capi que el domingo o el lunes como muy tarde estará publicado ;D Allí sabremos qué pasará con James, alguna que otra sorpresita para Alice y yo también les tengo una sorpresa que seguro que les gustará!**

**Perdón por haberme retrasado...esta semana he estado ocupada... Me han traido mi eBook Kindle y no he podido parar de leer xD y ayer fue mi cumple ;D**

**Muchas gracias por todos sus reviews que me hacen muy feliz! Me hace tan feliz que les guste esta historia ^^**

**Muchos besos,**

**Christina.**


	18. Chapter 18

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la trama es mía.**

* * *

**Capítulo 18**

Jasper me sacó del hospital en brazos, y nos subimos en uno de los coches negros, un Audi Q7. Jasper me sentó en medio de los asientos y Jasper y Edward estaban a mi lado, dejándome a mí en el centro. Jasper pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros, atrayéndome hasta él, y Edward me cogió tiernamente de la mano y depositó un tierno beso en ella. yo apoyé mi cabeza en el pecho de Jasper.

Me dolía todo. Las muñecas, rojas aun por la presión de las esposas, me dolían mucho, me costaba moverlas. Me dolían los tobillos a causa de las cuerdas. Los latigazos me ardían y me escocían.

-¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Jasper cogiéndome de la barbilla para que lo mirara a la cara.

Asentí en silencio, pero aunque quise evitarlo, todas las emociones que tenía reservadas de los sucesos ocurridos aquellos días me empezaron a atormentarme y unas lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos. Demasiadas emociones para tan sólo dos días. Dos días que se hicieron eternos. Como un infierno.

Jasper me miró preocupado y me abrazó fuerte.

-No llores mi Alice, no llores –me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello revuelto. Llevaba unas pintas de bruja increíbles.

Jasper me besó la frente y me dedicó una sonrisa.

-Te amo –me dijo.

-Yo también –le contesté-. Ahora sí que parezco una bruja –dije escapándoseme una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡No vas a cambiar nunca hermanita! -me dijo Edward riéndose y abrazándome también.

Estaba prisionera de los dos hombres que más quería en el mundo.

-Siempre estás preciosa –me dijo Jasper dándome un casto beso en mis labios.

Y allí estaba yo. Rodeada de mis dos hombres, mi hermano y el amor de mi vida, abrazándome un dándome besos. Me sentía un poco culpable por haberlos hecho sufrir así.

Avanzábamos a toda velocidad hacia Lakewood. Faltaban dos horas para llegar a casa. Tenía muchas ganas de llegar, pero por otra parte estaba tan asustada que sólo tenía ganas de llegar a casa para meterme en la cama. Pero por otra parte, mi parte más masoquista, quería disfrutar de una buena velada en familia.

-¿Y Elizabeth? –pregunté de repente.

-En el coche de atrás. Está bien. Sólo triste y apenada de tener un hijo como el que tiene –contestó Edward.

-¿Y James?

-No te va a volver a molestar nunca más –dijo Jasper-. Se lo han llevado para meterlo en la cárcel mientras no se celebra el juicio. Se va a pasar una buena temporada en la cárcel.

Respiré tranquila. No podría soportar volver a su cara. No podría soportarlo.

-Alice, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –me preguntó Edward acariciándome con su dedo pulgar mi mano.

-Claro –dije levantando mi cabeza que instantes antes se encontraba apoyada en Jasper.

-¿James ha llegado a… ya sabes… ha llegado a violarte? –me preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos. Noté a Jasper tensarse a mi lado. Seguro que él no tuvo el valor de preguntármelo.

-Por suerte no… pero si llegáis a tardar unos minutos más yo… -mi voz se rompió y unas pequeñas gotas empezaron a deslizarse por mi rostro-. Él me tocó en… bueno ahí…y… y yo… me sentí indefensa y…

Empecé a sollozar y las lágrimas caían como cascadas por mis mejillas. Jasper, tenso por lo que le estaba contando y furioso pues tenía los puños apretados por mi relato, me abrazó y con sus dedos me secó las lágrimas de las mejillas.

-Ya está Alice… ya está –dijo Jasper.

De reojo vi a Edward también con los puños apretados y los ojos rojos, como a punto de llorar. cerré los ojos con fuerza, sin querer mirarlos. Levanté el rostro para darle un beso en la mejilla a Jasper, y noté una humedad en ella.

Abrí los ojos de repente y vi que Jasper estaba llorando. Levanté mi mano y le sequé las lágrimas. Eso me rompió el corazón. Jasper nunca lloraba, le costaba mostrar sus sentimientos delante de la gente, aunque no conmigo.

-Jasper… por favor… no me hagas esto. No llores –le dije acariciándole la mejilla.

-Pensaba que… -dijo con la voz completamente rota-. Pensaba que te había perdido. Tenía miedo. Estaba muy asustado. No sé qué hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo.

Junté mis labios con los suyos, demostrándole que estaba con él. Pasé mis manos por detrás de su cuello, atrayéndolo aun más hacia mí. Quería tenerlo cerca. No iba a separarme de él nunca más.

-¡Dejad de hacer guarradas delante de mí! –dijo Edward tapándose los ojos con las manos. Jasper y yo lo miramos con una ceja alzada-. ¡Soy tu hermano! No estoy preparado para ver esto.

Jasper y yo nos reímos ante la ocurrencia de mi hermano. ¡Cómo lo quería! Siempre conseguía hacerme reír. Cogí la mano de mi hermano y de Jasper.

Imágenes de James volvieron a aparecer en mi mente. Me iba a costar mucho olvidarme de lo ocurrido en estos dos días. Sacudí la cabeza. No quería pensar en eso. No la noche de Navidad. Quería disfrutar y pasármelo bien con mi familia.

-¿Sabes? –me dijo Edward-. Emmett casi nos mata cuando le dijimos que no iba a venir.

-Le dijimos que se quedara para proteger a Rosalie, a Bella y a mamá –me dijo Jasper-. No me hubiera ido "tranquilo" sabiendo que ellas también podían estar en peligro. Está también mi padre con ellas, pero él es mayor y con Emmett no se atreverían.

-Has pensado bien –le dije a Jasper.

-¿Te apetece ir a cenar a casa de Rosalie? –me preguntó Jasper-. No la hemos llamado… no tenemos batería en los móviles –dijo mirando a Edward, que negó con la cabeza-, pero ella dijo que lo tendría todo preparado y que nos esperaría. La última vez que hablamos le dije que te habíamos encontrado.

-Pero… no puedo ir a cenar así –dije señalando con la mirada mi ropa-. No puedo ir con estas pintas.

-¿Ése es el problema? –dijo Edward-. ¡Pensé que dirías que no porque estás cansada! ¡No porque lleves esas pintas!

-No te preocupes –me dijo Jasper con una sonrisa y acariciándome el rostro-. Rosalie me dijo ayer que iría a buscar el vestido que te compraste y lo dejaría en su casa para cuando volvieras. Ella y Bella estarán encantadas de arreglarte el pelo y maquillarte después de darte una buena ducha. Y mi madre también.

-Pues vale –dije sonriendo a ambos-. Tengo muchas ganas de verlas.

-Duerme un poco Alice, aun falta un buen rato para llegar a casa de Rosalie –me dijo Jasper.

Edward se quitó el cinturón, se puso de rodillas en el asiento y alargó la mano para coger algo del maletero. Una manta de viaje.

-Tápate Alice –me dijo Edward poniéndomela por encima. Se puso el cinturón y me dio un beso en la mejilla-. Te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero –le dije.

Jasper me dio un beso en los labios y, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho, cerré los ojos y intenté que imágenes de lo sucedido en esos dos días desaparecieran para poder dormir tranquila.

.

Abrí los ojos. Jasper tenía la mirada fijada en mí. Me sonrió.

-Hola princesa –dijo sonriente-. Ya estamos en Lakewood, en breve estaremos en casa.

Miré a Edward, que me guiñó el ojo.

Me senté bien en el asiento y me toqué el pelo. Estaba despeinado y enredado.

-Estás preciosa –me dijo Edward-. ¡Déjate el pelo! Ahora podrás ducharte.

No le creí, pero dejé mi pelo en paz. Me miré la ropa, que estaba desgarrada y sucia. ¡Qué ganas tenía que quitármela!

Llegamos a casa de Rosalie. Aparquemos delante y bajamos del coche. Jasper me cogió en brazos.

-Jasper –le dije tiernamente-. Sé caminar.

-Me da igual –dijo riéndose-. Te dejaré en el suelo cuando lleguemos a la puerta.

Subimos por el ascensor, yo en brazos de Jasper y me soltó en cuanto llamó al timbre de la puerta.

La puerta se abrió rápidamente y apareció Emmett, que esbozó una sonrisa de inmediato.

-¡Enana! ¡Alice! –me dijo me cogió en brazos y me dio un enorme abrazo de oso-. ¡Qué bien que estés aquí!

-Yo también me alegro de verte –le dije.

-¡Pero qué fea estás! –me dijo Emmett-. Anda entra ya.

Entré en la casa, seguida de los tres hombres.

-¡Alice! –gritaron Rosalie, Bella y Charlotte a la vez.

Se acercaron las tres corriendo y me dieron un abrazo fuerte, als tres a la vez.

-¡Qué bien que hayas vuelto! –decía Bella.

-¡Estaba tan preocupada! –me dijo Rosalie.

-Creí que no volverías –dijo Charlotte, la madre de Jasper con lágrimas en los ojos.

Me soltaron y Peter me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Me alegro que estés bien, princesa –me dijo dándome un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-¡Deberías haber visto a Jasper cuando te fuiste! –me dijo Rosalie mientras íbamos al baño para darme una ducha-. Estaba destrozado… nunca había visto a mi hermano así… bueno sí, cando te dejó y tuvo que irse.

-No vas a volver a verlo así Rosalie. No pienso dejarle.

Me di una buena ducha con agua bien caliente. Me lavé bien el pelo, enjabonándomelo con esmero. Bajé la mirada y vi que en los tobillos eran muy evidentes los moratones, al igual que en las manos. La marca del latigazo en el vientre y en el muslo estaba roja y escocía al contacto con el agua caliente.

Cuando acabé, salí a la habitación de Rosalie, donde esta me esperaba sentada en su cama con un vestido morado en sus manos.

-Alice este color de ves… -empezó a decir Rosalie, pero se calló. Bajó su mirada hasta las marcas de mis tobillos y, como la toalla era muy corta, llegó a ver la marca de látigo-. Oh, Alice.

-No pasa nada, Rosalie, no es nada –le dije para tranquilizarla.

Rosalie se levantó y me abrazó.

-No sabes cuánto siento que hayas tenido que pasar por esto –dijo. Noté que unas cuantas lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos azules.

-No es culpa tuya. Además, ya pasó –me sorprendí a mí misma con tanta serenidad. En verdad, no estaba bien.

-¿Te duele? –dijo señalando los tobillos.

-Un poco –le dije haciendo una mueca de disgusto-. Me apretó bastante fuerte.

-¿Te ha violado?

-No… pero faltó poco. si no llegan a venir… yo…

La abracé con fuerza. No quería que me viera llorar. No me gustaba que me vieran llorar, pero no pude evitarlo.

-Te quiero Alice. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a pasar por esto.

Estuvimos un rato abrazadas. Realmente necesitaba cariño y amor en estos momentos, y me vino genial.

-Rosalie… ¿puedo vestirme antes de que entren Bella y Charlotte? No quiero que lo vean –dije refiriéndome a las heridas.

-Claro –dijo acercándome al vestidor-. Será mejor que te pongas las medias negras… y zapatos planos. Es mejor no forzar tus doloridos tobillos.

Una lágrima salió rumbo hacia la mejilla.

-¿Por qué lloras? –me preguntó mientras me ofrecía ropa interior para ponerme.

-Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mí. Te quiero mucho –dije abrazándola.

-Yo también te quiero. ¡Va! ¡Vístete antes de que te resfríes!

Me puse la ropa antes de que se asomaran por la puerta Bella y Charlotte para arreglarme el pelo, envuelto en una toalla.

-¡Estás preciosa! –me dijo Bella-. Qué vestido tan bonito.

-Para mi cuñada lo mejor –dijo Rosalie guiñándome un ojo. ¿A qué se debía eso?

Entre ellas me maquillaron, me peinaron y me perfumaron con uno de los perfumes caros de Rosalie. Volví a verme bien en el espejo y al fin pude sentirme limpia. Desde que salimos de Vancouver, sólo tenía ganas de ducharme, para intentar quitarme de encima la sensación que dejó el tacto de James en mi piel. Me sentía sucia, y ahora al fin me sentía más o menos bien. Me prometí a mí misma que aquella noche iba a disfrutar, no iba a dejar que un gilipollas asesino me amargara aquella noche.

Así que saqué fuerzas y sonreí plenamente hacia mi familia.

Salimos las cuatro de la habitación, y todas las miradas se dirigieron hacia mí.

-Vuelves a estar preciosa Alice –me dijo Emmett guiñándome un ojo.

-¡No seas imbécil! –le dijo Edward dándole un puñetazo en el hombro-. Alice no ha dejado nunca de ser preciosa.

-Estás bellísima –dijo Peter.

Jasper se acercó a mí, me cogió de la mano, y depositó en ella un suave beso, pero que hizo que se me acelerara el pulso. El contacto con Jasper me hizo estremecer.

-Mi princesa –me dijo dándome un beso en los labios.

Nos sentamos en la mesa, yo al lado de Jasper y de Rosalie.

La comida estaba buenísima. Cabe decir que Rosalie era una cocinera excelente, ella y yo siempre solíamos compartir recetas de cocina. Bella la había ayudado, pero como dijo Rosalie, incordió más que ayudó. Ella era una patosa en general, pero para la cocina era peor. De un huevo frito no pasaba. Pero aun así la queríamos mucho, porque si no fuera patosa, no sería ella.

-Quiero proponer un brindis –dijo Edward levantando su copa-. Este año ha sido uno muy especial para mí. Gracias a mi hermanita, he encontrado a la mujer de mi vida –dijo mirando tiernamente a Bella-, a unos amigos increíbles y que siempre voy a querer. Y la vida también me ha dado a unas personas que me han tratado como un hijo, a mí y a Alice. Y por último, otra cosa que siempre me va a hacer muy feliz, que es ver a mi hermana rebosante de felicidad. Y eso te lo debo a ti, Jasper. ¡Por vosotros!

Brindamos las copas.

-¡Ahora yo! –dijo Emmett cual niño pequeño-. Quiero brindar para que saquen el nuevo juego de la Play.

Todos lo miramos con la boca abierta. ¿En serio?

-¡Es broma! Qué tontos… ¡os lo creéis todo! No, ahora en serio. Quiero brindar por mi osita, por mis dos mejores amigos, por mi concuñada y por mis suegros, y por mi amiga. ¡Os quiero!

Nos lo pasamos muy bien, e intentamos no beber demasiado, porque luego llegaría el momento de los regalos y tenía que estar lúcida. ¡O no! ¡Mierda! Se me había olvidado por completo… ¡Los regalos!

-Jasper –le susurré al oído-, los regalos…

-Debajo del árbol –dijo sonriendo-. Charlie me los devolvió el lunes junto con el coche.

-Qué bien –dije suspirando-. ¿No habrás estado espiando, verdad?

-Tranquila que no he husmeado nada –dijo con una sonrisa plena.

Cuando llegó la hora de abrir los regalos, todos estaban muy emocionados, incluso los padres de Jasper. Pero sobretodo, el que más emocionado estaba que incluso parecía un niño pequeño, era Emmett. ¿Raro, no? Estaba rebosante de felicidad, una felicidad y alegría que era contagiosa.

Todos nos repartimos los regalos, hasta que llegó el turno de abrir el de Jasper.

-No tendrías que haberte molestado –me dijo dándome un beso en la mejilla-. Con tenerte a mi lado me basta.

-Bueno pero ábrelo –le dije.

Jasper abrió el pequeño paquete, en donde dentro de él había un pequeño sobre. Abrió el sobre, y se le desorbitaron los ojos mientras esbozaba una perfecta sonrisa.

-¡Oh, Alice! –dijo abrazándome.

-¿Te apetece ir?

-¿Estás de broma? ¡Me muero de ganas de irme contigo de crucero por el Mediterráneo!

-No sabes la alegría que me da eso –dije esbozando una de mis mejores sonrisas.

Fueron abriendo todos sus regalos, todos esbozando sonrisas. Y llegó el turno del mío, que era el último regalo que faltaba.

Jasper lo cogió, pero no me lo dio.

-Si nos disculpáis, me gustaría darle mi regalo en privado a Alice –dijo hacia los demás.

-Por supuesto –dijo su madre contenta.

-¿Y no podéis esperar hasta más tarde? –dijo Emmett arqueando las cejas.

-¡Emmett! –le regañó Rosalie dándole una colleja-. ¡No seas malpensado!

-¿Y no serás tú la malpensada?

Haciendo caso omiso a las peleítas de Rosalie y Emmett, Jasper me llevó hasta la habitación de su hermana. Cerró la puerta detrás de él y nos sentamos en el borde de la cama.

-Alice, antes de darte tu regalo, quería decirte una cosa. Eres la mujer de mi vida. Siempre lo has sido, siempre te he amado. Estos últimos años sin ti, han sido una tortura. Como estos dos últimos días… pensé que te perdía. Cuando me llamaste para decirme que no me amabas, el corazón se me partió en dos. No sé cómo fui tan estúpido de no darme cuenta yo mismo que James te estaba coaccionando para que me dijeras eso. Edward me decía que no hiciera caso, pero cuando Elizabeth me llamó, me quedé mucho más tranquilo. Alice, puedo asegurarte que aunque no hubiera sido mentira lo que me dijiste –dijo Jasper rompiéndosele la voz y haciendo una mueca de disgusto-. Te hubiera buscado hasta el fin del mundo. Te hubiera buscado para que me dijeras a la cara que no me amas, que ya no quieres estar conmigo.

-Nunca voy a dejarte Jasper –le dije.

-Y no sabes cuánto me alegra oír eso –dijo sonriendo-. Cuando te vi atada en la cama con James… quise morir. No me hubiera perdonado nunca que te hubiera hecho algo. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo.

-Por eso quiero pedirte una cosa. Mi regalo, que en el fondo también es un regalo para mí, lo tenía pensado desde antes de todo esto, pero el darme cuenta de que era probable que te perdiera, ha hecho que mis ganas de darte este regalo aumentaran.

Se levantó, se colocó agachado delante de mí y me entregó la caja. La abrí y me quedé con la boca literalmente abierta. ¡Era un anillo de diamantes!

-Alice… ¿me concederías el honor de ser mi esposa? –dijo Jasper con una sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes blancos.

Me temblaban las manos y las lágrimas asomaban por mis ojos de pura felicidad. ¡Jasper me estaba pidiendo matrimonio! Nada me haría más feliz… no iba a separarme más de él.

-¡Por supuesto que sí! –dije lanzándome a sus brazos.

Me agaché justo delante de él, juntando de golpe mis labios con los suyos en un beso apasionado. Estaba muy feliz. ¿Qué mejor manera de empezar la Navidad? Amaba a Jasper, y estaba en el paraíso.

Estuvimos un largo rato así, abrazados en el suelo y besándonos, hasta que decidimos que ya era hora de salir al salón con nuestra familia.

Todos nos miraron expectantes, deseando saber cuál era el regalo que Jasper me había dado.

-Tengo una cosa que deciros –dijo Jasper cogiéndome de la cintura para acercarme a él-. Esta impresionante mujer que tengo al lado y que es el amor de mi vida, ha aceptado convertirse en mi esposa.

Dicha la noticia, me agarró de la barbilla y me dio un apasionado beso en los labios. Todos estaban muy contentos por nosotros y sobretodo Rosalie, que ya estaba haciendo planes para la boda.

Se hizo tarde, eran las tantas de la madrugada y era hora de volver a casa. Me dormí de camino a casa, estaba muy cansada.

Una vez en casa, fuimos a nuestra habitación y nos metimos en la cama una vez nos pusimos el pijama.

-Al fin en casita –dije tapándome con la manta.

-Me encanta que estés aquí, prometida mía –dijo tumbándose a mi lado.

-Te amo –le dije.

Me abracé fuertemente a él, sin querer separarme de él. Y así iba a pasar el resto de mi vida, a su lado.

¿Se podía ser más feliz? Seguro que no, pues yo ya había alcanzando la felicidad máxima. Apoyé la cabeza en su pecho y me dejé llevar al mundo de los sueños.

* * *

**¡Hola! Aaaaaaawwwwww qué bonito… ¡qué sorpresa tan bonita se llevó Alice! ¡Qué bonito! *-* y qué? ¿Quieren ustedes también su sorpresa? A ver… adivinen… ¿por qué no puse "FIN" o "THE END"? ¡Pues porque no se acabará aquí la historia! Sí queridas lectoras, HABRÁ SECUELA! Jajaja Esto no se lo esperaban, ¿eh? Habrá secuela si quieren claro.. y si no quieren me da igual xD la haré igualmente jajaja A ver, no sé cuando la empezaré a publicar, no prometo nada. Por eso dije que no sería una novela navideña, porque es más que nada romanticismo y drama y suspense xD A ver, iré escribiendo capis cuando pueda, pero ahora me quiero centrar en mi otro fic, Mi vida sin ti, que lo tengo abandonadillo el pobre u.u Cuando termine ése fic, publicaré la segunda parte de esta historia. No sé cómo se llamará..si tienen ideas ya saben xD**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que han leído y seguido esta historia, pero en especial a: Romy92 (te quiero nena), MITWI (gracias por leer mis fics ;D ), Sweetie, Bloodsuckeralijazz, Imavampire1993, alicejasperfan, Cynthia Brandon1911, Chriss-Gretta Whitlock, AliceJasperFan, Horusinina Rathbone, Olimpia Brandon, Annima, Sabrina, 20ALICE99, Guest, Remi, Dannie, Maruri-Whitlock, Shinithaxz, katy, Cinthia de Cullen, keytani, Jasperina, xxxx, Ray-Whitlock, Anonimee! Gracias a todas! Y también por poner mi historia en alertas y favoritos ^^**

**Dejo ya de escribir que esto se va a hacer más largo que el capi xD**

**Muchos besos,**

**Christina Becker.**


End file.
